Dimensional Escape
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: Sora and Taylor were just normal humans in the human world. But all that changed when a huge rainstorm appeared and they were forced to take cover in an abandoned house. But it turns out that an old fortune teller lady lives there and teleports them to Mobius. And only with the 7 chaos emeralds will they be able to defeat an evil from Mobius and return home. (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1-Mobius

**Dimensional Escape: Chapter 1**

**Mobius**

* * *

**Hi everyone! TBG here! Now, this story is written by me and Sora with our OCs, Sora and Taylor! Yay! :)**

**So in the beginning of the story, Taylor and Sora are humans, but they get sent to Mobius and turned into Mobians, just to point that out so your not confused :P**

**Anyways, onto the story! ^_^**

* * *

It was just a normal afternoon in a small town. Everyone was outside, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining-

Okay, nevermind.

Dark grey storm clouds drifted across the sky and started raining. Hard.

Thunder and lightning shook the skies and the rain was pouring down.

Taylor** (the human) **ran down the sidewalk, soaking wet and her house was on the other side of town. She sharply turned around the corner and saw that old abandoned house that had been standing there for years.

She didn't have much of a choice, so she ran inside and slammed the door behind her, panting.

"Guess I'm not the only one to escape the rain." Someone said, and Taylor turned around to see a boy who was catching his breath, probably from running through this rain.

"Well it was either this or get soaked." Taylor said, even if she was soaked already.

"Funny. I'm Sora, yours?" The boy, Sora** (the human) **asked.

"I'm Taylor, but my friends call me Tay." She said.

"Well, nice to meet you Tay, or Taylor."

Taylor rolled her eyes and looked around. "This place gives me the creeps."

"It looks like a haunted house." Sora added as he followed her.

"Haunted?! please let there be no ghosts..." Taylor hoped. Just then, one of the doors upstairs opened and an old lady came out. Sora and Taylor hid in the shadows as the old lady came downstairs.

"who's there? Come out right now!" She demanded. "I know someone is here!"

Then Sora and Taylor came out of hiding and caught the old lady's attention.

"we were just taking shelter here." Sora explained honestly.

"Why did you take shelter in MY house?!" The old lady asked.

"This is your house? I thought it belonged to the grim reaper." Taylor said boredly.

"respect your elders... Even if that joke was funny." Sora said as he slightly chuckled.

"why would you need to take shelter anyway?" The old lady asked. "Would you rather have us stand in the rain?" Taylor asked. "Yes! It can't be that bad!" The old lady said. Taylor's eye twitched with annoyance and Sora stepped forward. "Let's not start something, and it's pissing cats and dogs out there." Sora said.

Taylor and the old lady turned away from each other as if they were trying to avoid one another and Sora sighed.

"... Fine, you will be able to stay here until the storm ends, but while your here, why not I tell you your fortune?" She asked with a toothless grin.

"alright, I like fortunes." Sora agreed.

_'I don't trust her... Something doesn't feel right...' _Taylor thought.

_'Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?' _Sora thought.

"Follow me." The old lady said as she lead Taylor and Sora into a room that looked like one of those really creepy fortune telling rooms. There was a table with a blue glass ball on it, and the only light in the room was the candles on the table.

"This spells Creepy with a capital 'C.'" Taylor said.

"Yep." Sora agreed. The Old lady walked on the far part of the table and sat down in front of the crystal ball. "Sit down." She said as she gestured to two chairs on the opposite side of the table.

Sora sat down, but Taylor didn't sit down. She just stood next to the empty chair by the door.

The old lady shot Taylor a glare and then looked down at the blue crystal ball. "I see... 7 emeralds, and a place that is very different from this world..." She said as she touched the crystal ball. "The two of you... Are destined to save a world from an evil that wishes destruction... By using the 7 emeralds of chaos, you will defeat this evil and will be able to return home."

Sora and Taylor exchanged glances. "Wait, what?"

"Have a nice trip." The old lady laughed.

The crystal ball lit up with a bright light and teleported Sora and Taylor somewhere else.

* * *

Sora was the first one to wake up, and he looked around. "What happened?" He wondered aloud.

"Ow, my head..." Taylor mumbled as she rubbed her head, but she felt something... Ears?! Really big ears! "WHAT THE HELL?!" Taylor shouted.

"whoa! We transformed!" Sora exclaimed as he felt his spines that were sticking out of his head.

Sora was now a dark brown hedgehog with ocean blue eyes and a peach skin tone on his muzzle and chest. He had three bangs spiked over his head and he wore a black short sleeved shirt, a long sleeved hoodie, a pair of pants with two pouches, a pair of high-top sneakers, fingerless gloves, a crown necklace, and a midnight blue shoulder backpack with red accents.

Taylor was now a black fennec fox with long white hair and ruffled bangs. Her arms and legs were white and she had a bushy black tail with a white tip. She had huge ears with two gold hoop earrings in the right ear, as well as a V-shaped cut in her ear. She had cyan eyes and she wore a black tank top with a crossbones symbol on the front, camouflage pants and green & grey sneakers.

"I KNEW we shouldn't have trusted that old lady!" Taylor groaned.

"I had the same feeling, you were right." Sora said

"Of course I was right-" Taylor started, but then they saw a tree randomly float past them. They watched the tree for a second before it just randomly fell to the ground.

"that was weird..."

"People are nearby." Sora said as he got up and looked around. "How can you tell?" Taylor asked. "Well, for some reason, I feel nearby energies, belonging to other people. 3 to be exact." Sora explained.

he got to his feet and offered a hand to Taylor. "Need help?" He asked.

"No." Taylor said rudely as she got up on her own. "All right then, we should go see who those people are." Sora said as he led the way through the forest. "They are nearby, this way." He said as they went right.

"Okay, they are somewhere around here." Sora said.

"HEY! We know your there, it's best to come out now!" Taylor shouted. "We would like to know where we are." Sora added.

After a few minutes, a blue hedgehog appeared, followed by a two tailed fox and a red echidna. Sora and Taylor stared at them until Sora broke the silence. "Hi..." He said.

"Who are you?" Taylor asked as she stepped forward. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog, and these are my friends, Tails and Knuckles." The guy named Sonic introduced.

"And you are?" Knuckles asked, but Taylor just growled at him. "Who I am is none of your business."

"Name's Sora. Girl with attitude is Taylor." Sora said.

Taylor's ear twitched and she turned around to face him. "Hey! I don't have an attitude!" She snapped. "Say whatever you want, but that's not going to change anything." Knuckles bravely said. Taylor shot him a warning glare and Knuckles stepped back cautiously. "I'd watch what you say to me." Taylor threatened, somewhat calmly, which made it seem scary.

"Right... Anyways, can you tell us where we are?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean? Your on Mobius." Sonic said. "Hang on, Sonic. My scanner senses that these two aren't Mobians..." Tails said as he pointed some kind of remote-control looking device at them.

"Then what are they?" Knuckles asked.

_'Where did he get that?_' Sora thought as he looked at the scanner curiously.

"I think they are part of the human species..." Tails thought out loud.

_'wow, that's one smart fox.' _Sora thought. "So... Mind telling us how you got here?" Knuckles asked. "I can't really explain it, but we were transported here from our dimension somehow..." Sora said.

"Dimension?! Sonic, can we please take them back to Knothole? Pleeeaaase? We can introduce them to everyone, and give them a place to stay." Tails begged.

"what do you think, Tay?" Sora asked.

"I guess that would be our only option." Taylor shrugged.

"then we accept your offer." Sora said.

"awesome! Then follow us!" Tails said as they led Taylor and Sora down a path through the forest until they reached a wooden tunnel/slide.

"this is the entrance?" Sora asked. "Yep." Sonic answered as he jumped through the wooden tunnel. "Awesome! Me next!" Taylor laughed as she dove into the tunnel after him. "Yeah!" Sora exclaimed as he followed them.

Tails and Knuckles followed, and soon, they all ended up in a haystack. "That was awesome!" Sora exclaimed. "Yeah, let's do it again!" Taylor cheered.

once the excitement died down, Sora looked around. "Wow, nice tree base." He said.

sonic grinned as they all climbed out of the haystack. "Thanks, it took a lot of effort to keep this place hidden from villains like Egghead." Sonic said. "If he hasn't found this place yet, he doesn't deserve to be called Egghead." Sora said.

"Yeah... Then we should call him something like-" "Okay, okay, we get it!" Taylor interrupted Sonic. "Sorry, got carried away. So where are your other friends?" Sora asked.

"Busy, all they do is work." Sonic said before a squirrel/chipmunk girl walked over to them. "Sonic!" She called. "Oh brother..." Sonic groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you- wait, who are they?" She asked.

"yeah, they all work. Hey there." Sora said.

The girl pulled Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to the side to talk to them privately. "You never told me we were having visitors!" She whispered to Sonic. "We just found them standing around in the woods lost! We think they are from a different world!" Sonic replied. "I have theories!" Tails said.

The girl sighed and walked back over to Taylor and Sora.

"well, I'm Princess Sally, you are?" The girl, Sally asked.** (TBG: I hate you, Sally. No offense, Sally fans ^_^')**

"Sora. Nice to meet you, princess." Sora said.

"Hello, your _majesty_, I'm Taylor." Taylor said as she curtsied in a mocking way.

"And they're right, we're from a different world, or more accurate, another dimension." Sora said. "Whoa! Really?" Sally exclaimed. "Yeah." Sora responded as he nodded his head.

"Well, if you guys follow me, I could see how you changed from human species to Mobian species with just a small sample of your blood." Tails said. "Okay." Sora agreed.

"My lab is over here." Tails said as he led Sora and Taylor to the lab, which looked like it belonged to a scientist. There was a garage with different kinds of planes and cars in front and a bunch of spare machine parts in the back.

They went inside and Tails walked over to a tall cabinet. He couldn't reach it, so he twisted his tails and flew up to get two needles. "WHOA! You can fly?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"He's like a fox helicopter!" Sora exclaimed. Taylor looked at her one tail and sighed. "Aw, I wish I could do that..." She said. "You can fly in different ways." Sora said as he tried to cheer her up. "I guess your right..." Taylor replied.

"I could teach you how to fly if you want." Sora said. "How? You can't fly." Taylor said, but then Tails stuck the needles in their arms and took a little bit of their blood.

"Really? I'll show you when Tails is done." Sora said.

About an hour later, Taylor was bored out of her mind and the things around her started floating or some reason. Tails seemed to notice this and he walked over to her. "Taylor, are you aware that you can move things with your mind?" Tails asked. "I can?" Taylor asked.

"Yep, must have been the one who made that tree float by us earlier." Sora said.

"Awesome..." Taylor said.

"I think you might be able to fly by doing that." Sora thought out loud.

Taylor shrugged and tried to levitate herself, and she started floating. "There we go!" Sora cheered. "HA! Take that, Tails! You aren't the only one who can fly now!" Taylor laughed.

"True." Sora said as he started to float. "You can fly too now?" Taylor asked. "I just said that I could teach you, that should have made it obvious." Sora said.

Taylor shrugged. "Obviously not."

"It's fun, right?" Sora smirked. "Yeah, it's awesome!" Taylor exclaimed as she did a backflip in the air. Sora did a corkscrew flip to show off and he smiled. "Yeah it is!" He laughed.

They continued to do tricks and just fool around until Tails walked over to them. "I see that you guys are having fun, but could you possibly go outside my lab so you don't break anything...?" Tails asked politely.

"Alright." Sora agreed as he and Taylor floated to the exit and then flew up into the sky. Sora skidded to a halt and he looked around. "Wow, what a view..." He said. The forest stretched as far as the eye could see, and there was a small little river that cut through the forest. It was indeed beautiful here.

"I know." Taylor agreed.

Soon, they started doing a bunch of flips and tricks again, and Sora dive bombed, but he flew back up afterwards. "How's that?" Sora asked.

"Pretty intense, but check this out!" She grinned as that daredevil spark shown in her eyes.

She dive bombed as well, but this time, she was spinning while she was performing front flips, and she pulled up an inch before she hit the ground.

"Alright, your getting the hang of it." Sora said. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Taylor exclaimed. "Of course it is!" Sora agreed.

But just then, Sonic walked into view and saw them flying around. "Hey, guys! We need to introduce you to the rest of the village!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Taylor called down to them.

"I'll come." Sora said before he turned to Taylor. "Hey, we might as well know the others if we're gonna be stuck here for a while."

Taylor groaned. "Fine..."

Sora flew down to the others and landed safely on the ground. "Lead the way." He said.

Sally took the lead as Taylor floated down beside them. They walked probably halfway across Knothole, but Sally was explaining some of the important things about their missions to pass the time.

They walked over to a half robot rabbit, who noticed Sally and waved. "Hi, ya'll!" She called. "Hi." Sora responded.

"Sora, Taylor, this is Bunnie. Bunnie, this is Sora and Taylor." Sonic said as he gestured to the two when he introduced them. "They're new here." Tails added. "Well, it's nice to meet ya'll!" Bunnie said cheerfully.

"it's nice to meet you too, Bunnie." Sora said as they shook hands. "Whoa, your half robot? That's so awesome." Sora said with a smile.

Bunnie smiled back at him and looked at her robot arm. "Why thank you, though it was an accident how I turned up like this." She sighed. "Well, yeah, Bunnie's had a pretty rough life, but she's one of our strongest freedom fighters." Sally said as she put a hand on Bunnie's shoulder.

"That makes sense..." Sora thought out loud.

"How strong do you think you are?" Taylor asked. "Strong enough." Bunnie simply said.

"okay, anyways, where to next Sonic?" Sora asked. "My friend Antoine's house. Just so you know, Taylor, you will probably hate him." Sonic replied. "Thanks for the tip." Taylor sarcastically said. "This is going to be interesting." Sora said.

When they got there, Sonic went up to the door and knocked on it. "Antoine!" He yelled before a royal looking... Creature... appeared. "What it's it now, hedgehog? Has my dear sweet Princess come to marry me Yet?" He asked as he kissed Sally's hand.

"Wow, what a lady's man." Sora said sarcastically. "Yep, I hate him." Taylor said. "And why would a pretty girl like you hate me?" Antoine asked as he looked at her.

Taylor growled at him and cracked her knuckles. "Why I aughtta..." She trailed off. "Whoa, chill there, Taylor." Sora said quickly. Taylor just turned away from all of them and pretended that they weren't even there.

"Guess she doesn't like that." sora said. "Your just realizing that now?" Sonic asked.

"I already knew, I was just saying that to him." Sora said as he pointed to Antoine.

"I do not understand what ze problem is." Antoine said. "Me either, and by the way, I'm Sora and that's Taylor." Sora said.

Taylor just grunted in response.

"Taylor, what a beautiful name." Antoine said, which made Taylor shoot a death glare at him. "What? I'm just trying to make you feel better!" Antoine exclaimed. "Well stop it!" Taylor snapped.

"Best to stop and wait until she cools down." Sora said. "Yeah, just leave me alone." Taylor responded as she walked away. "Where are you going?" Sora called. "I don't know!" She said without looking back.

"yeah, give her time." Sora sighed.

"of course, I'll tell her when we're done. Lead the way." Sora said.

* * *

After the tour of visiting a bunch of other houses, they went back to Tails's workshop.

"you think Tay would have cooled off by now?" Sora asked.

"why don't you ask her yourself." Taylor responded as she jumped down from the roof. "Well I guess I don't have to. You never told me you were a ninja." Sora said. "because you never asked." Taylor responded.

Sora laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Right, I never did." He chuckled.

"nope." Taylor said. "And also, I think we should focus on our mission to get home. The crazy lady said something about the 7 emeralds of chaos."

"yeah, those. Hey, Sonic, do you know what the uh, 7 emeralds of chaos Is?" Sora asked.

"you mean the chaos emeralds? Yeah, Knuckles could give you a whole lecture about it. But let's just say that they are really powerful gemstones." Sonic said.

"Do you know where we can find them?" Sora asked.

"The last time I saw them was when my anti, Scourge came and stole them. He is pure evil, darkness to the core." Sonic said.

"well, I guess it's time to get them back, right Taylor?" Sora replied.

"Yeah!" Taylor cheered.

"Thats the spirit!" Sora grinned.

"but it isn't the time, your just getting used to your powers and Scourge is really evil." Sonic said.

"right, thanks for the obvious reminder that he's _evil_." Sora said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it." Sonic shrugged.

"Taylor, shall we train?" Sora asked.

"sure, it looks like we don't have a choice." Taylor responded.

They ran outside to a clearing in the field and they stood away from each other in a battle stance. "You go first." Sora said.

_**Begin!**_

Taylor lifted up everything around her with her mind and she threw it at him. "All right." Sora said as lightning surged through his arms and he shot rapid fire bolts at the objects, which destroyed them. Taylor charged at him while he was distracted and unsheathed long silver claws.

"so, this lady is deadly." Sora said as he them blocks the claws with a blade that was black as night with a midnight blue handle that resembles a katana.

"where the hell did that come from?!" Taylor exclaimed as she jumped backwards.

"I guess it came out when I thought of it." Sora shrugged. "However, I don't think it's fair that you have claws and I have a blade, want to borrow a sword?" Sora asked.

Taylor looked down at her claws, which glimmered silver in the sunlight and were 2 whole inches long. "Nah, swords are for people who can't fight." Taylor smirked.

"really?" Sora said as he got into his sword stance. "Okay, lets dance." He added as his eye glowed red.

Taylor growled and then ran at him. She slashed her claws at him, but he blocked it with his sword again. He tried to hit her, and she dodged it and slashed her claws at him furiously.

He dodged the first two and blocked the rest, except the last one which he countered by jumping over her and slashed down at her. Taylor had barely enough time to dodge it, but she jumped out of the way and front flipped so she landed on her feet. "Play time is over, is that all you got?" Taylor smirked as she lifted him up with her mind and tossed him around the sky like a rag doll.

Sora's eye glowed again.

"let's kick it up a notch!" He exclaimed as he stopped and did a hurricane spin with his blade, which broke the telekinesis and he dived down at Taylor, very fast.

Taylor took the hit and she was thrown backwards, but she got back up.

She looked as angry as hell.

Her eyes turned blood red, her hair, muzzle and arms shaded black and her fur turned white. She had 5 tails instead of one and her fangs grew longer and sharper.

"I bet money that I'm going to win!" She growled.

"sorry, not a gambler." Sora said as a red aura slowly surrounded him. "Come on!"

Taylor flew at him so fast that it looked like she disappeared before she elbowed him in the gut.

Sora started psychotic laughing as he started slashing at her instantly. "I can take more pain than that!" Sora exclaimed.

Taylor didn't even try to avoid the attacks since it wasn't painful at all, but it did leave a long gash on her arm. "You call that an attack?" She laughed as she slashed her claws at him and attempted to bite him several times.

Sora however was moving at great speed, dodging every attack she did. "Big talk for someone who can't hit!" Sora exclaimed. The red aura around him intensed as he swung at full force. Taylor ducked and swiftly hit pressure points on his arms, which made them go limp and Sora lost all feeling in them, so he dropped his sword. "oh, poor baby Sora can't fight without his little baby sword." Taylor said in a teasing way.

Sora's red aura intensified to the max! "Nice try!" He said as the aura also regained his pressure points in his arms and unleashed a barrage of strikes.

**(Sora: before you start going like I can't do that, I did learn how to regain my pressure points during my training with Krain)**

Taylor stayed still and took the hits, since it caused her no pain, and when the time was right, she leapt at him and bit down on his shoulder with her sharp fangs, and she wouldn't let go.

"oh, I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Sora said. He then unleashed full force,extremely fast strikes at her. Each blow was like getting hit by a race car on a track.

**(Sora: I apologize if I'm getting carried away, but when I am in this form, I won't hold back. Basically, it's similar to Taylor's mega form.)**

Taylor stopped biting his arm, but she held onto it before she flipped him over her shoulder and she slammed him on the ground. "You actually think you can beat me? Every attack you throw at me is painless!" She snapped.

"that doesn't mean you can't flinch!" Sora countered as he tackled her and gave her a suplex, slamming her into the ground.** (Sora: Not head first)**

**(Sora: And yes, I know how to wrestle)**

Taylor lifted him up with her mind and sent him flying into a tree. Sora got up, panting, and Taylor leapt to her feet breathing hard and covered in cuts and bruises. But she didn't back down and didn't look tired.

"I think that's enough for today..." Sora panted.

Taylor saw that he didn't want to fight anymore and she let herself relax, which turned her back to normal and she passed out. Sora turned back to normal too, only to pass out as well.

Sonic and the others, who were watching the fight, ran out to help them and they brought the two to the infirmary.

* * *

**Taylor: First chapter**

**Sora: Yes! This is so awesome!**

**Taylor: Whatever you say.**

**Me: yay! Sora belongs to Sora the Ultrahog, and Taylor belongs to me!**

**Taylor: I belong to no one, human! **

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(Sonic does not belong to me)**


	2. Chapter 2-The Visor, Dream, and Blood

**Dimensional Escape: Chapter 2**

**The Visor, Dream and Blood**

* * *

**Here's another chapter! Yay!**

**okay, now here's the story ^_^**

* * *

Doctor Quack, who was the doctor of Knothole looked through some files on previous patients. Sora and Taylor were laying on hospital beds still unconscious, but they seemed to be waking up.

Sora sat up slowly, wincing at the pain his body has. He then held onto his right shoulder that was bandaged. He also noticed his jacket and backpack on a nearby rack near the door. He then looks down at his right hand, deep in thought. '_That power... what was that form?'_ He thought as he clenched his right hand.

Taylor opened her eyes and the pain from the battle earlier hit her like a train. She jolted up with a yelp and she clutched her arm that was wrapped in bandages. "Ow! What the hell...?" She winced.

"Nice to see that you're awake." Sora said before he looked at her to see the wound on her arm. "Did... I do that?" He asked, confused.

Taylor looked at the bandages and shrugged. "I'm actually not sure..." She said as she just started taking off the bandages before Dr. Quack could stop her. When the bandages were gone, the long gash on her arm was revealed.

Sora stayed silent as he looks at the wound, but Taylor didn't seem so concerned about it. "Eh, don't worry, it's just a scratch." She shrugged.

"Well, your '_scratch_' is bleeding." Sora pointed out. "I'm sure it's fine." Taylor said as she got up and walked towards the door. "Wait, you still need to rest-" But she interrupted Dr. Quack. "Hey, I'm FINE, okay?" She snapped as she opened the door and left.

"Why so stubborn?" He questioned as he got up and left out the door as well.

Taylor was outside sitting at the top of a really tall pine tree, not paying attention to her bleeding wound. She was just staring off into space/daydreaming.

Sora climbed up to the top of the equally tall tree next to the one Taylor is on.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sora asked.

"Not really, I'm just thinking about everything that happened." Taylor replied.

"Yeah. Being in another dimension, having different forms, powers. I barely have time to think about what has happened." Sora said.

"Well, you have time now." She said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah." Sora responded as he then looks up at the sky, thinking.

Taylor went back to her own thinking and soon the sun was going down.

Sora then noticed the setting sun.

"We should heading back soon." Sora said.

"Yeah, you can, but I'm going to stay here." Taylor responded.

"I was kidding. I'll be staying and watching the setting sun." Sora said.

The sun set after a while and the moon and stars started appearing in the sky.

"Even in another dimension, the stars are still beautiful." Sora said. "I wonder if there are constellations here too." Taylor wondered. "Might be." Sora shrugged. Taylor looked at the sky closely before she pointed to a small group of stars. "There's the Big Dipper!" she said.

"And there's Orion's belt." Sora added as he pointed at another group of stars, which then his finger was surrounded by neon. "Wow! that's so cool!" Taylor exclaimed. "What?" He asked before he saw his hand glowing in light blue neon. "Oh." he said with a smirk. "I got an idea, a light show."

"Really? Awesome!" Taylor said.

Then Sora fired a couple of neon cannons into the air. "Warm up done, let's move to the main event." He said as he jumped in the air and fired neon cannons all around in the sky, each one exploding like fireworks. He then lands back on the tree and raised his arms in the air. "Finale time!" He said as he rapidly fired neon cannons all across the sky, making neon fireworks.

"Whoa! That is so cool! How are you doing that?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, just feeling the awesome!" Sora replied.

"Wow!" Taylor exclaimed as they watched the fireworks until they faded away.

"Now that was a light show." Sora said.

"it sure was." Taylor agreed.

Sora looked over at Taylor's wound. "Probably bled enough to fill a pond." Sora joked.

Taylor just rolled her eyes and glanced at the wound before she looked back up at the sky. "Looks like we should get some rest for tomorrow."

"Yeah. Meet ya at the bottom." Sora said as he jumped off the tree to the ground below.

Taylor jumped down after him and landed lightly on the ground beside him.

"Want to lead the way?" Sora asked

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's this way." She said as she led them into Knothole

"Alrighty then." He said as he followed Taylor.

They kept walking before they saw Sally and Taylor went over to her. "Hey, Sally, you said that there were spare houses that we could use?" Taylor asked.  
"Yeah, your temporary houses are down that road." Sally said as she pointed to the pathway behind her.

"Thanks." Sora said as they continued down the road.

They finally reached two spare houses with signs in front of them. The first one said "_Sora_" and the second one said "_Taylor."_

"Well, at least we won't get mixed up. Night, Tay." Sora said as he went inside his house.

"Night, Sora." Taylor said as she went inside her own house.

Sora got into his bed as well as Taylor and fell to sleep. After a while, Sora has a dream.

* * *

_Sora finds himself in an empty meadow, the grass red as blood and the sky a dull gray. "What the?" He said as he got to his feet. "Like the place?" Someone asked._

_Sora turns around to see himself, except his eyes were glowing red. "It adds a little me in it." The imposter said with a devilish grin._

_"You are?" Sora asked. "I have no name. Just here to tell you that you should watch what you do." The nameless imposter said._

_"Huh?" Then Sora suddenly finds the impostor in front of him and stabs a blade in his chest._

_"Augh!" Sora yelled in pain as the blade was pulled out as quickly as it went in. "Just a little tip. Don't look at your blood. Trust me," the imposter said with a grin. "it's not a good idea."_

_Sora coughed as the imposter started vanishing as he walked away. "See ya."  
Then Sora closes his eyes, only to wake up._

* * *

Taylor was outside sleeping in a tree since she didn't want to sleep in her house. A few seconds after she was in her bed she got up and went outside, and that's how she ended up in the tree.

Sora sat up, got out of bed and went outside. "I need some fresh air." He said as he exited and went for a small walk.

Taylor heard him and she rubbed her eyes before she opened them. At first, she didn't know where she was and then she remembered. But she saw him walking down the road and Taylor sat up in the tree, but she lost her balance and fell into a bush below.

Sora heard something nearby and stopped for a sec to listen out for it again. Taylor stayed quiet and lifted a rock with her mind and threw it away from her so he would hear it from a different location.

Sora then heard the rock hit the ground in a different location, which turned his attention away from where Taylor was. "OK..." He said before he continued walking. Taylor noticed that he didn't hear her and she silently jumped up from the bush and stealthily followed him to see where he was going.

Sora continued walking until he reached a pond. He then walked over to it and splashed some water into his face, which helped wake him up a little more.

Sora then sees Tails' lab in the distance and a curious smirk came on his face. "I wonder what Tails has in his lab..." He wondered out loud as he went to the lab.

Taylor watched him with a curious look on her face from a tree.

Sora arrives at the front door and slowly turns the knob, discovering that it's locked.

"Fine with me." He sighed as he sees a vent near the door and gets a smirk. He then dissipates into smoke and entered the vent, reforming to normal inside. Then he saw the sign on a door nearby named '_prototype room'_.

'_What prototype stuff you have, Tails_?' He thought in his head as he entered the room. He then sees all kinds of weapons and devices.

"A lot, I guess." Sora said before something caught his eye. It's a two piece sensor visor. "Hello, beautiful." He said as he picked it up and examined it. The visor has like a hat for the quills, which he then tries it on, fitting like a helmet.

"Best go outside Before Tails comes back." He said as he sees a ceiling vent and smoke dashed through it to the roof.

'_Wow, I thought breaking-and-entering was my thing.._.' Taylor thought.

Sora then jumped off the roof and arrived back to the pond. "All right. What can this baby can do?" He asked himself as the visor then closed, covering his face except the mouth. It then turned on.

"Automatic." Sora said as he summoned the black blade from before. "What else can you do?" He asked. The visor then scanned the blade, revealing only the name.

"Gekko Ken? That's japanese for Midnight Sword." Sora said.

He then took it out of it's midnight blue sheath, showing that there is dried blood on the blade.

"Blood?" He asked himself.

The visor then scanned the blood, shocking Sora as it finished scanning. "... Taylor's blood. So, I did make that wound on her arm." He said.

Taylor couldn't help but look down at the wound.

"I... how..." He stammered.

The visor then opened and turned off. He had a sad expression on his face. "I don't blame her if she doesn't forgive me for it." Sora said.

He walked over to the pond and puts the blade in the water, cleaning it of the blood.

"I don't remember how I did it." Sora said as he took the sword out of the water and he dried it off with a swing. "All I remember is saying 'let's dance!' and my vision was pitch black until I heard myself say that's enough for today." He said. " it was like something else took control over my body."

Taylor heard what he had to say about it and she didn't know what to say to him, so she just threw an acorn at his head.

Sora's visor closed and turned on right before Taylor got the acorn and once she threw it, the visor warned him. He then sliced the acorn in half and sees Taylor. Then he sheathes his sword.

"You were there the whole time, huh?" He asked in a depressed tone.

Taylor smirked and jumped down from the tree. "Yeah, you talk to yourself A LOT." She said with a grin.

"It's a habit. Now, you know how you got your wound." He said still in his depressed tone.

"It's not your fault, you know? You said that you had no control over your body. Something else was making you fight." Taylor said. "Yeah. I had no control. I'm still responsible though. Control or no control, it was still my blade that made that wound." Sora pointed out.

"Then it's your swords fault." Taylor said.

"Funny." Sora said.

"I know." She responded proudly. "But don't blame yourself... Now cheer up before I throw another acorn at you!" Taylor said with a smile.

"You throw another one, I'll just do what I did to the last one." Sora smirked.

"Are you suuure?" She asked slyly.

Sora then walks a few feet away from her and drawn his sword.  
Sora: Try me.  
He said as he got into his sword stance.

Taylor grinned as she lifted up a whole forest worth of acorns with her mind, too many for him to avoid at once. Then she threw them all at him.

Sora's eye then glowed red as he instead sheathed his sword, his hand still on the handle. Then, as if time slowed down, he does an instant quick draw, slashing every single acorn before they even hit the ground.

"impressive, but you missed one." Taylor said as an acorn hit the back of his head.

However, Sora catches the acorn right before it hits the back of his head. "Uh huh, sure." He said. "I'll get you next time." Taylor said.

"Sure." Sora said as he tossed the acorn away and sheathed the sword. "Shall we go back?"

"Yeah, this time you lead the way." Taylor said.

"All right." Sora responded, as he lead the way, then he asked a question. "Btw, like my new visor?"

"didn't you steal it from Tails?" Taylor smirked.

"I can't always be a goody two shoes. Can you keep a secret?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I can keep a secret, and don't worry, I'm not exactly what you call a 'good girl' either." Taylor said.

"That I can already tell." Sora said with a smirk.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Taylor questioned.

"I ain't making you mad, I'm just saying. I can basically say that if someone observes you and you acted the way you did today, they can come to the conclusion of you being a badass." Sora said.

"I guess that makes sense." she shrugged.

"Yeah. Dude, this may be a prototype but, it is awesome. Night vision, thermal vision, battle mode, scanner, I'm surprised he hadn't completed this thing." Sora said.

"He must have forgot the other vision." Taylor shrugged.

"And that is..." Sora trailed off as if he was waiting for an answer. "X-Ray." Taylor responded. "True, I don't see it. Guess that's why it's still a prototype." Sora said. "guess so." Taylor said.

"And we're here." Sora said as that arrived at their houses. "Night, Tay."

"wait, why did you wake up in the middle of the night in the first place?" Taylor asked. Sora stopped walking and stood there in silence for a sec, then responded. "Just a nightmare, felt like walking to get my mind off it."

"What happened in the nightmare?" Taylor asked curiously.

"I woke up in a hellish meadow and was met with an impostor with no name. After saying some things, he then stabbed my chest with his blade and pulled it out as fast as it went in. After that, all I remember is his last words. He said that I shouldn't look at my blood because it's not a good idea." Sora explained

"What happens if you DO look at your blood?" Taylor asked

Don't know, but I ain't taking any chances. If I can guess, I'll become what I was in our sparring match." Sora replied.

Taylor glanced down at her arm again and then nodded in understanding. "Thanks for your concern. Night, Tay." Sora said again as he went inside his house.

"Goodnight." Taylor replied.

* * *

**Okay, so that's awesome! The second chapter is complete! :)**

**And also, someone asked if we were accepting OCs in the story, and the answer is still unknown. Yes, we are thinking about it and we will tell you next chapter :P**

**So with that said, stay tuned! :)**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(sonic does not belong to me)**


	3. Chapter 3-Gold Emerald and Memories

**Dimensional Escape: Chapter 3**

**Gold Emerald & Memories**

* * *

**Hola!**

**hope you like the chapter and the rest of the story! It's going to be awesome! ^_^**

**now here it is :)**

* * *

The next morning, Taylor was sleeping in since she didn't get a lot of sleep last night. And Tails didn't notice that the prototype visor was gone yet.

Sora was awake and testing out the visor's battle mode, swinging his sword around.

Just then, Sonic walked over to him. "Hey, Sora, I just wanted to tell you and Taylor that we found the location of the first emerald because it turns out that Scourge "lost" the emeralds." Sonic said.

Sora stopped to look at him and sheathed his sword. "Great. Where is it?"

"On the other side of the forest near a swamp, you can't miss it, but the emerald will be hard to find." Sonic replied. "Well, as long as I have this, we'll find it in a jiffy." Sora said.

Sonic saw the visor and he looked at it confused. "I thought that was Tails's."

"He let me borrow it. He wants me to test it before he completes it." Sora lied, which easily convinced Sonic.

Sonic nodded and he looked around. "So... where's Taylor?"

Sora looked around up in the trees. "She's probably still sleeping. I'll tell her what you told me when she wakes up." He said.

"No need. I heard it all"

Sonic and Sora turned around to see Taylor laying on the roof of Sora's house looking down at them.

"That's funny. Why are you on my roof?" Sora asked.

"Because I knew this would be the last place you would look." Taylor yawned. "I see your point. Ready to head out?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but... Five more minutes..." She said lazily as she fell asleep again and started snoring softly.

"What can I do in the meantime?" Sora asked.

"Well, Mighty the Armadillo and Knuckles need help repairing a house down the road, if you want you could go lend them a hand." Sonic replied. "Sure. Thanks, man." Sora said as he headed down the road.

Mighty and Knuckles saw him coming and they waved at him. "Hey, Sora, here to help?" He asked. "Yeah, got nothing else to do." Sora shrugged. "You think you can bring that log over here?" Knuckles asked as he pointed to the pile of spare wood.

"Sure." Sora said as he walked over and picks the log up, walks back and puts it down. "Thanks." Knuckles said as they all cut the log in half and put it in place on the house. After a while, the house was complete and good as new.

"House completed." Sora said. "Yeah, thanks for the help." Knuckles thanked as he dusted off his hands. "No problem." Sora said.

Just then, another acorn hit the back of his head and he couldn't avoid it. "YES! Take that!" Taylor's voice laughed as she walked into sight. "I would, but I didn't feel it." Sora replied.

"oh well" Taylor shrugged. "Anyways, we can get the emerald now."

"Right, let's go." Sora said as they started walking into the forest. They kept going until they reached the swampy area, but something seemed... Odd. Maybe because there were bones everywhere.

"Bones?" He questioned as he saw them. "this doesn't look good, let's find the emerald and get out of here." Taylor said. "Yeah." He agreed as the visor scanned the area and located the emerald.

"There it is." Sora said.

They were about to go get it when the ground started shaking and the swamp began moving. Just then, a huge plant/bear-looking monster rose from the ground and it roared, showing off rows of sharp teeth.

"Okay, now the bones make sense..." Taylor wondered out-loud as Sora drew his sword. "Oh yeah they do." He said.

The monster growled and then charged at them, but Sora and Taylor jumped out of the way. "Missed us!" He taunted as the visor scanned for a weak spot. "Come on..." Sora said, frustrated as he waited for it to work.

The monster ran towards them on all fours, snarling threateningly. Sora was still waiting for his visor to work, and to buy time, Taylor charged at the monster and headbutted it in the face, which was both a bad idea and a good idea. Because the monster stumbled backwards, but now Taylor clutched her her head, which was now filled with pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow... Okay, that was a mistake." She hissed.

Just then, the visor finished scanning, revealing the weak spot. "Got it!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped at the monster and stabbed his blade into the chest.

The monster threw its head back with a roar and thrashed around to try and knock off Sora, but it was slowly weakening and it fell on it's back, squirming around like a turtle on it's back.

Sora then pulled out his sword and slashed at the monster's chest multiple times, then ends it with a final stab in the chest, killing the monster instantly.

"Nice job, now the emerald... Is where?" Taylor asked. Sora pulls the sword, swings it to rid of the blood and sheathes it. "Over there under that tree." Sora answered, pointing to a tree a few feet away from the monster.

Taylor walked over to the tree and yanked it out of the ground effortlessly with one arm, then she threw it to the side and picked up the gold colored emerald that was hidden beneath it.

"That's one way to get it." Sora said.

Taylor shrugged and she tossed the emerald to Sora. "You have the gem, I'm not a big fan of jewelry, but I'm sure it would look great on you." She snickered. "Thanks for the complement." Sora smirked as he caught the emerald.

"Your welcome." She smiled as she walked back towards Knothole. "so let's head back."

"Hey, wait up!" He called as he hopped off the monster and runs to catch up to her.

When he finally caught up, Taylor asked a question. "So what should we do with the emerald? Sonic would probably take it and not give it back. You think we should keep it for ourselves so we can get home?"

"I don't know." Sora shrugged as he looked at the emerald. "I'm fine with either one, I just think it would be smarter to plan this out... I mean, he did send us to get the emerald, what if he's just using us?" Taylor asked.

"I wouldn't think that. He doesn't give off that impression. However, if he is, I'll just kick his ass." he said as he looked up from the emerald. "We'll plan it out as we go."

Taylor nodded as they kept walking. "We could give it to him, and if he betrays us, I'll just steal the emerald back easy." Taylor said as if it was the most easy thing in the world.

"Actually, let's not give it to him yet. I want to study it." Sora said.

"even better! So hide it until your ready to hand it over." Taylor said as they entered Knothole. "Fine." He said as he puts it in the right pouch on his pants.

"Hey, guys, did you find the emerald?" Sonic asked as he saw them and ran over to them. "No, we searched the whole swamp and we couldn't find it, maybe the tracking thing is broken?" She lied. "... Well, it has been malfunctioning lately... Anyways, thanks for checking." He said as he ran away to go tell Tails.

"Nice excuse. But, I was thinking of simply asking him if I can study it." Sora said. "I'm just being smart about this. Your holding one of our tickets back home, and if we loose it, we'll never get back." She said. "True. But the question is, how long can we keep it up?" Sora asked.

Taylor smirked and she went back to her house. "Not long, but leave that to me." She said with a mischievous grin.

"All right, see ya later." He said as he went into his house. He then went to his desk and took out the emerald.

"Let's see what the visor says about you." He then looks at the emerald with the visor and started scanning it.

Taylor flew onto the roof of the house again and sat down on the part of the roof where the warm sun shone down on it.

"So much power in a small gem." He said as the visor finished scanning it. '_Two powers like a battery. Positive and negative_.' He thought out loud, looking at the emerald.

Taylor heard that thanks to her super hearing, but she wasn't interested anymore and she looked up at the sky and stared off into space again.

Sora then stood up and walked away from the desk, to stand in the center of the room. "Can I draw energy from it?" His question was answered as the power from the emerald slowly started to flow into him.

Once the emerald was done sending him energy, Sora felt stronger, but the emerald's light dimmed a bit.

Sora then puts it in his pouch pocket. "What happens if I use the power I absorbed?" He wondered as he looks at his shoulder wound and took off the bandages, revealing that the wound has completely healed. "Heals wounds, as I expected." Sora added as he exits his house and heads out to the pond.

Taylor's ear twitched as she heard the door open and she saw Sora walking to the pond. "Hey, where ya goin?" She called.

"Going to try something out. Wanna watch?" He asked. Taylor jumped off of the roof and flew after him. "yeah, I'll tag along." She said.

The two arrived at the pond and Sora looks in his reflection in the water. "I absorbed some of the emerald's power earlier. So, you think that I can walk on water now?"

"you could try." Taylor responded. "Hope I could. That way, if my opponent tries to take me out by water, it will be a little surprise by me landing on it." He then just stood there, thinking.

As he stood there, he was wasting time and Taylor was being impatient, so she smirked and she pushed him into the pond. "are you walking on water?" She asked with a smile.

"Surprise!" He was walking on water!

"wow! I've always wondered what it felt like to walk on water... Does it feel like your standing on jello?" She asked as she poked the water, only to get her finger wet.

Sora then held out his hand. "Wanna try it?"

"would it work if I tried it?" Taylor asked.

"I'm pretty sure. If the emerald transferred some power to me, I can do the same by transferring the power I have to you." Sora said. "Then... Let's try it" Taylor said. "Cool. Just take my hand and we can start." Sora said with his hand still held out.

Taylor glanced at his hand and hesitantly took it. "All right. Just walk out onto the water." Sora said next.

Taylor stepped onto the water, and she didn't fall through! She was walking on water!

"As long as you hold my hand, you'll stay afloat. The emerald's power is even between us, allowing us to do, well this." He explained as he walked backwards and Taylor walks forward to the middle of the pond.

Taylor's eyes lit up as she started jumping on the water like a little kid. "this is so fun!" She laughed. She was acting like her whole personality changed. Sora was a little surprised at her sudden playfulness, then smiled.

"I wish we did this earlier, it reminds me when-" She started, but then she stopped. "never mind." She quickly said as she kept jumping on the water, which made her smile again.

Sora then got curious. "What does this remind you of?" He asked.

Taylor froze and her ears drooped slightly. "nothing, nothing at all." She lied.

Sora saddened.

"I guess... this reminds you of something sad?"

"Taylor: no, this reminds me of something good and happy, but... Just something about the memory that makes me... Well, what's a word that's worse than sad? "Taylor asked.

"Depressed?" He guessed.

"no, I guess the right word would be either loneliness or heartbreak."

"... you wanna talk about it?" Sora asked. "well, I guess you should probably know if we're going to be stuck here for a while." She said. "All right. Whenever you're ready, I'm listening." Sora replied.

"... Well, I never met my parents, and my older sister, Rose has always been there for me. The only family member I had left... What I was going to say before was that it reminded me of the day that she got me a little trampoline for my 5th birthday. And when I turned six, she was... Taken away from me... And I wasn't there to save her..." She said as she hung her head.

Sora stayed silent, not knowing what to say, until he responded. "...well... at least you had someone."

"yeah, for the first six years of my life. For the next 10 years, I've been alone."

"10 years? Try your whole life, being alone." Taylor's ears twitched and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "were you alone too?" Taylor asked.

"Ever since I was born. I never knew or met my parents. Heck, I don't know if they're alive or not. I grew up on the streets the entire 15 years of my life." Sora said.

"... so your homeless too, huh?" Taylor asked. "Yeah. A free spirit, no place to call home." Sora answered. "were you bullied like I was?" Taylor asked quietly.

"I didn't go to school until high school. Other than that, I wasn't bullied. Probably because I looked like a guy that might kick some ass if he was picked on." Sora said.

Taylor chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of her head. "lucky."

"Yeah. Why were you bullied?" Sora asked.

"I never knew why, but It was my first day of 1st grade and after that day, I never went to school again." Taylor said as she flattened her ears.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I don't know if you can see it very well, but..." She trailed off as she looked over her shoulder and she pointed to a burn on her right shoulder blade that wasn't noticeable until she pointed it out. "let's just say bad, painful things." She answered.

Sora noticed the burn, beginning to feel enraged. "Oh, how much I hate bullies." He growled.

Taylor nodded and then shrugged. "Welcome to my crappy life."

"Well, it lead up to now. Still think it's crappy?" Sora asked.

Taylor didn't answer, she just looked like she was thinking about it.

"Things always get better. So, are we about done standing on water?" Sora asked. Taylor smiled and nodded. "Wait, after one more jump." She said before she started jumping on the water again.

Sora smiled, watching.

"Okay, I think I'm done here." She said after a while as she stopped jumping. "Then off the water we go." He said as he walked with her following off the water. Taylor stepped onto solid ground and she let go of Sora's hand. "Thanks for the talk." She said.

"Your welcome. BTW, why do you go on the roof of my house?" He asked. "If you've ever been up there before, you would understand. I just like the sunlight that shines down on the house." She shrugged. "Oh, all right. Just curious."

"Why? What did you think?"

"Well, it makes me think that you like me." He teased.

Taylor rolled her eyes and she slightly growled. "Typical boys."

"Just teasing ya." Sora chuckled. "good." Taylor responded emotionlessly. "Let's head back." Sora said as if he was trying to change the subject. "yeah." Taylor agreed. The two headed back to their houses, Taylor hopping on the roof and Sora entering the house.

"Oops, I just realized my visor was on and covering my face this entire chapter." Sora said, breaking the 4th wall.

* * *

**Chapter complete!**

**lol, we're still deciding about the OC thing, so just hang on :P**

**okay, and until next time, stay tuned!**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(Sonic does not belong to me)**


	4. Chapter 4-Scourge, Fiona, and the Game

**Dimensional Escape: Chapter 4**

**Scourge, Fiona, and the Game**

* * *

**Okay, I present to you, the 4th chapter, which is awesome :3**

**We're going to kick some bad-guy butt! lol :3**

* * *

Scourge paced back and forth in his throne room, muttering something to himself before the doors opened and Miles **(Anti-tails)** walked in. "Miles! Where are the emeralds?! You said that you would find them!" Scourge growled, showing his fangs for teeth.

"We lost them somehow sir." Miles nervously answered.

"Lost them?! All 7 of the chaos emeralds?! You pathetic runt!" Scourge shouted, then sighed in frustration. "Well, like they say, if you want something done right, do it yourself." Scourge growled as he stormed out of the room.

_**Meanwhile with Taylor & Sora...**_

Sora leaves out of his house and calls out to Taylor. "Hey Tay, I'm going for some blade practice. Wanna join me?" He asked. "yeah, I'm coming." She said as she jumped off of the roof and flew over to him.

They then walked for awhile until they arrived at a clear field near a stream. "This should do." Sora thought loud. Taylor nodded in agreement, then Sora walked over to the stream.

"Good thing you came along. This way, it would be easier to practice." Sora said.

"And why is that?" Taylor asked.

"Because you can throw things at me and I can slice and dice them." Sora responded.

"or you could get hit in the head." She smirked.

He then looked at her and unsheathed a different sword. This time, it's a japanese tai chi sword with a japanese yin yang symbol on the handguard with a small black chain on the hilt. "You could try." He challenged.

Taylor narrowed her eyes and she started throwing things like tree bark, sticks, rocks, pine cones and acorns at him.

Sora's visor turned on and covered his face. He then slashed through them with great speed. Taylor lifted a bush out of the ground and threw it at him, but Sora jumped over it and slashed it in half.

"Then how about this!" She said as she lifted up a tree and chucked it at him.

Sora smirked as it came at him. Then, time slows down as the blade shined in the sunlight and was set ablaze as he slashed it in half completely, the two halves flying past him. Taylor blinked in confusion before she shook it off.

"okay, NOW your asking for it!" She growled. "Wait, now I am?" He teased.

Taylor narrowed her eyes at him and she lifted up a bowlder that was almost the size of a house.

"Oh, look at that, I am." He said a little nervously.

"yep." She smirked as she threw it at him like a speeding bowling ball.

Sora stayed calm and held his ground, but before he can have the chance to attack, that boulder hit him like a speeding train.

Once the boulder hit him, Taylor stopped it and put the boulder back, then she flew over to Sora and poked his nose. "hello? Are you alive?" She asked.

Sora has his left hand up. "Don't think something big is gonna kill me. Besides, you caught me off guard for a sec."

"well that's good, now you know what to expect!" She joked.

"Funny. Mind helping me up?" He asked with his left hand still up. Taylor took his hand and pulled him up to his feet. "Thanks." He said as he sheathed his sword.

Just then, a green blur ran straight toward them, and he stopped a few feet away from where they were. "you! Tell me where the emeralds are!" He snapped.

Sora looks at the green ass for a sec before answering. "And you are?"

The hedgehog started laughing before he answered. "You two must be new here if you don't know a king when you see him. The names Scourge the hedgehog, and this is my girlfriend, Fiona." He said as a red fox came into view and stood beside him. "Wow, you must have been REALLY desperate to get a girlfriend if you ended up with her." Taylor taunted, since she knew they were bad news, why not have a little fun?

"Actually, I don't know how you even got one if you're just a complete ass. Plus, where's your crown, crownless king?" Sora taunted as well.

"How dare you insult the king! I conquered a whole world in weeks! Do you seriously think a weak, pathetic hedgehog such as yourself can beat me?" Scourge asked sora with venom in his voice.

"And at least I'm better than a sad excuse for a fox like you, snowhead!" Fiona snapped at Taylor. Sora's eye then glowed red, as well as the visor. "I'll kill you for insulting Taylor. I'll defeat you where you stand!" He threatened as the red aura appeared.

Scourge growled and spin dashed at Sora while Fiona and Taylor started fighting in hand-to-hand combat.

Sora grinned and kicked Scourge like a soccer ball in between two trees. "GOAL!" He yelled.

Fiona aimed a punch at Taylor's head, but Taylor caught her fist and flipped her over her shoulder. Fiona jumped to her feet and tried hitting Taylor again, but she backhand-springed and nailed a kick at Fiona's jaw, which sent her stumbling backwards.

Meanwhile, Scourge got back up and looked ready to fight again. "Score one for Sora!" sora cheered. Scourge then rushed at him and delivered a kick, only for Sora to dodge it and deliver an elbow to Scourge's stomach, stunning him and threw him over his shoulder into another tree. But Scourge acted like it was nothing and he growled. "Nobody disobeys the king!" He shouted.

Taylor spun around and slashed her claws at Fiona, but she blocked it with her arm and it left behind three deep claw marks. They were yelling at each other as Taylor caught Fiona in a headlock and Fiona was yanking on Taylor's hair. Then Taylor slammed her into he ground and pinned her down, but that didn't last long as Fiona kicked her off and tackled her. They started another fight, something that nobody would want to get involved in as they both punched and kicked at each other.

"Funny. I'll take that crown!" Sora yelled as the two rushed at each other. They then traded blow for blow, punching and kicking. Scourge then got a lucky shot in and kicked Sora into a tree. Sora got up, only to actually pick up the tree and throw it at Scourge like a javelin.

Fiona yanked on Taylor's ear and Taylor pulled Fiona's tail, making them both yelp and let go of each other. Fiona roundhouse kicked Taylor in the knee and she fell over, but she lifted up Fiona with her mind and tossed her at Scourge, which made them both get hit by the tree.

Sora then runs over to Taylor's side. "These guys are no joke." He said as the visor turned off. "tell me about it." She said as she stood up. "But you think we beat them?"

"Don't know. He's tougher than I thought." Sora said. "so is the other one, Fiona was her name?" Taylor thought out loud. "Yeah. She hit you in the head a little too hard?" Sora asked.

"well, I probably just have a bad memory, I don't think she hit me on the head." Taylor answered. "Just checking." Sora said. "you worry too much. And anyways, thanks for before, no one has ever stood up for me like that." Taylor said.

"If they think they can insult you in front of me, they got another thing coming." Sora replied. Taylor smiled and then she looked over at her white hair. "I'm not really a snowhead though, right?" She asked.

"I wouldn't describe you as a snow head, more like a beautiful fox." Sora said with a smile.

Taylor's face turned red and she just looked at him with surprise. "But I'm not..." She started, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Hey, you are." Sora said.

Taylor blushed even more and she pulled her ears down in front of her face to hide it. Sora smiled. "Playing hide and seek?" He joked. "oh shut up." Taylor responded.

Sora chuckled. "Sorry. Wanna head back?" He asked.

"yeah." She simply said as she let go of her ears.

"Let's go." He then headed back with her following.

They arrived back at Knothole, and Sonic saw them coming. "hi guys, where have you been?" Sonic asked.

"Not much. Tay helped me practice my blade cutting skills and we fought that guy who was your anti, Scrouge and his so called girlfriend Fiona." Sora said.

"what?! Scourge is here?!" Sonic exclaimed. "Don't worry, we beat some sense into them. They're probably running off crying for their mommy." Taylor snickered.

"That's if they can. Right now, they're under a tree." Sora said.

Sonic whistled. "wow. You guys are stronger than I thought!"

"Looks can be decieving. Dude's a complete ass, thinking he's the king and all that." Sora said.

"well, he's not the king of THIS world, but he is still a king." Sonic said.

"Funny. I don't see a crown." Sora responded.

"he doesn't wear it often"

"Huh. Well, he won't be a problem for awhile."

"good job you two"

"Thanks."

Taylor shrugged boredly and walked back to the houses

"So, any news on the emeralds?" Sora asked Sonic.

"not yet, we're pretty sure the tracker is fixed and we're trying to find the next emerald." Sonic said.

"All right. Anything you guys need help with right now?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess you can just relax today" sonic shrugged.

"OK. I'll just take a walk. See ya later." Sora said as he walks off.

"okay, I'll be in Tails's workshop if you need me." Sonic said.

"Sure thing." Sora said as he continues to walk.

Meanwhile, with Taylor...

Taylor was on the roof of Sora's house... Again. The sunlight warmed her fur and she looked at the clouds that were floating across the sky. It was so peaceful here.

After Sora took his little walk, he went back to his house and sees Taylor on the roof again. This time, he decides to climb up to the roof and sits next to Taylor. "Now I see why you like sitting up here." Sora said.

"see? I told you." Taylor said.

"You know, I've seen the sun with a red color before." sora said.

"when was that?" Taylor asked.

"It was a couple of days ago, before all this. I was watching the sun set on the beach when the red color showed over the ocean." Sora explained.

"that sounds so cool. So what do you think is happening in the other world right now?" Taylor asked.

"I would have no idea."

"well, if I would guess, I would be by the lake and listening to children run back home to their family. Sometimes I wonder what it's like to have that kind of life that those kids have." Taylor said with a small sigh.

"Yeah." Sora agreed quietly.

"so... have you ever had the idea that it might be better here than the other world?" Taylor asked as she stared at the sky. "Oh yeah. You?" Sora asked. "definitely." Taylor agreed. "So if we're going to stay here, why are we getting the emeralds?" Sora asked. "I don't know, now I'm thinking that Sonic is using us." Taylor responded.

"You sure? He doesn't look the type." Sora said.

"looks can be deceiving." Taylor smirked, quoting what Sora said earlier.

"All right. What do you think we should do? If we're not gonna go back, what can we do?" Sora asked. "I don't know" Taylor shrugged.

Sora then pats on Taylor's shoulder. "It's all right. Like I said, we'll think of it as we go along." He said.

"alright then." Taylor answered.

"Now the question is, what to do now?" Sora asked. "it's up to you." Taylor shrugged. "Well, how about some tree climbing?" Sora asked.

A smile came to Taylor's face and she looked at Sora. "I bet I can climb a tree faster than you can." She challenged playfully.

"Like I also said," He said as he stands up. "not a gambler."

"I'm not gambling, it's just a... friendly competition" she smiled.

"Well in that case, I bet I can climb faster." He also challenges playfully.

"nope, I can."

"All right, let's make it more challenging. No flying." Sora said. "and no super speed, just normal tree climbing" Taylor added. "Definitely. Ready?" Sora asked.

"I was born ready!" She said excitedly as they stood next to a tree that they had to climb.

"And... GO!"

The two then started to climb the tree.

Taylor had the advantage since she climbed trees all the time, and she jumped from branch to branch like an expert.

Sora was also very good at climbing, **(TBG: But not as good as Taylor lol, jk :3) **thanks to his free running skills. He climbed from branch to branch like a ninja.

Taylor jumped on another branch and launched herself towards the top of the tree.

Sora does the same, the branch breaking afterwards from his jump force.

Taylor growled and she pushed herself to the limit as she climbed closer to the top.

Sora also pushes himself to the limit and climbed quickly as he climbed to the top.

Then Taylor reached the top, almost throwing herself off the tree, but she grabbed the tree before that happened.

Sora got there at the same time as Taylor, keeping his balance as he reached the top.

Taylor clung to the tree, panting. "wow. Your pretty fast." Taylor said. Sora is hanging on to the tree, taking slow breaths. "Thanks. You are too, as I expected from a tree climber."

Taylor smirked and she took a second to catch her breath. "was it a tie?"

"I think so. Nice view from up here."

"you always say that." Taylor said as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"I mean you, but yeah the forest looks nice." Sora smirked.

Taylor's face turned completely red again and she pulled her ears down to cover her face.

Sora smiled and looked at the sky to see some dark clouds in the distance. "Looks like it might rain later."

"don't worry, it's just a little rain." Taylor said as she let go of her ears.

"Yeah. Next thing you know, it's pissing cats and dogs. Wanna head down now?" Sora asked. "I'll come down when I get struck by lightning." She snickered.

Sora smirks. "Funny."

"I try."

Then, they heard thunder off in the distance. "Must be a storm..." Sora said. "okay, I take the '_being struck by lightning'_ thing back."

Sora chuckles. "All right. Wanna head down now?"

"yeah." She responded as she jumped off of the tree and landed on the ground without making sound.

Sora smirked and jumped off the tree, doing backflips and landed expertly.

"show off." Taylor said. "Thanks. Now, back to Knothole." He said as he walked.

Taylor rolled her eyes and she followed him. They arrived back as the sun started to set. "That was fun." She said. Just then, it started pouring rain. "Well, ain't that nice." Sora commented. "oh well." Taylor sighed. The two then hurried into the nearest house, which was Sora's.

Once they got inside, there was a huge clap of thunder that shook the whole house. Thus, the power went out. "Wow, intense." Sora said. "can this get any worse?!" Taylor groaned. "Nope." Sora said as he turned his visor on night vision mode. "It would only get a little better."

"yeah, for you maybe." Taylor said as she looked around blindly.

"Give me a sec." He then picks up a nearby towel. "Here. Dry yourself off while I get us something."

As Taylor dried herself off, he set up a few candles for light around the house.

Taylor wrung out her hair and tail as some more thunder clapped outside. "There. That should be enough light for ya." He said as he lights the last candle. The visor then turned off and opened as he got a towel and dried himself off.

"how long do you think this storm will last?" Taylor asked. "Last time I experienced this kind of rain, it lasted all night." Sora said. "well, hopefully it doesn't last very long." Taylor said.

"You never know." He said as he finished drying, putting the towel back. "Until then, feel free to stay as long as you like."

"thanks." She said quietly.

Sora then sat down at his desk. "Feel free to sit." He said, gesturing to the couch.

"I'm feeling free." Taylor said as she flew over to the couch and sat down.

Sora smirked. "Funny." He then pulled out a long rectangular case and puts it on top of his desk.

"Might as well continue." He said to himself as he opened it.

Taylor glanced over at him and her eyes glimmered with curiosity. "whatcha doin?"

Sora smiled. "Well, ever since that nightmare I had, I couldn't sleep. So, I decided to create something."

Taylor flew over to him and looked over his shoulder. "what?" "A weapon, which I know you're not a big fan of." Sora said.

"guilty." she said with a smile.

"Still interested?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "just show me." She said. "All right." he said as he pulls it out, revealing a blade that resembles a muramasa katana blade. It has a silver handle and the blade is blue, emitting a fiery blue glow with blue electricity sparking on it.

"What do you think?" Sora asked. "wow. And you made this?!" She exclaimed, obviously impressed.

Sora smiled. "Yep. Only thing missing is a name."

"how about Blue Lightning?" Taylor suggested.

Sora thought about it, then smiled. "I like it." He said. "thank you, the idea came to me from the storm." Tay said.

"Makes sense." Sora said as he takes out of the case, a platinum high tech sheath and sheathed the blade.

"your a pretty talented sword crafter." Taylor said. "Thanks. I like blades." Sora said.

"Good for you." Taylor said as she pat his head. "Now that show-and-tell is over, why don't we find something to do?"

Sora then puts the sheathed blade into the case and closed it. "All right, what can we do?" Sora asked, but Taylor shrugged. "I don't know."

Sora started thinking as he walked over to the shelf. "Let's see..." he said as Taylor flew over to him and looked over his shoulder again. "are you looking for something?" She asked. "Yeah. Just wondering where it is?" Sora asked.

"you tell me." Taylor said. "Wait, here we are." He then pulls out a mysterious box. "Oh goody, another box." Taylor said with fake enthusiasm. "Funny." Sora said. "whats inside?" Taylor asked. "Don't know. Might as well take a peek." Sora said as he opened it.

"what is it?"

Sora then pulls out...

"A marble." Sora said as he showed it to Taylor.

Taylor looked at it in confusion. "a marble?" "I know, confusing." Sora responded. He then looked closer at it. "I think it says something." sora said. "read it." Taylor said.

"Sora, Get your sword, meaning Blue Lightning? All right." He then walks over and takes the blade in the sheath out of the case. "What else does it say?" Sora asked. "I don't know." Taylor shrugged.

Sora looks closer to the marble again. "... You're gonna need it. For what?" The marble then started to float. "OK..."

"well thats not weird..." Taylor said sarcastically. "Yep." Sora agreed.

It then shrunk and disappeared, only for a portal to appear in front of Sora. "Well, this is new." He said. "Well duh, how many times have you seen a marble turning into a portal?" Taylor asked, but she was ignored as a text box appeared over the portal saying, "_Step in to start the game."_

"game?" Taylor wondered aloud.

"Must be one hell of a game. Better than staying around here, bored out of our minds." Sora said. "yeah! Let's go!" Taylor said before she jumped into the portal without thinking.

"All right." He said as he also jumps in the portal, it closing behind them. When they landed, they are now in a abandoned city. Taylor looked around. "wow, talk about a ghost town"

"Yeah." Sora agreed. The text box appeared again, saying, _"Welcome to the game. The objective is simple, survive."_

"welcome to the hunger games." Taylor joked.

The text box continued, saying _"Very funny. No, this ain't the hunger games. You two will have to fight 10 enemies, 1 sub boss, and 1 main boss."_

"Well, at least it's simple." Sora said.

_"That's what they all think"_ the text box said.

"I know. The objective is simple, doing it is harder." Sora said.

The text box then said, _"Ready to start the first round?"_

"I am. Tay, are you?" Sora asked. "you already know I'm ready." Taylor replied.

Sora smiled and turned back to the text box. "Yep."

The text box now said, _"Excellent. Here comes the enemies."_ It then disappeared, as ten shadow figures appeared.

6 is fighting with their hands, including one that's twice as tall as the others, and 4 are fighting with shadow blades. "This will be a good warm up." He said as he pulled out his sword.

"piece of cake." Taylor said.

Sora then dashed at the four sword wielders and slashed at them, making them jump back. "Come on then." Sora said. Two of them then charged at him, both swinging their swords and colliding with Sora's, them being in a power struggle, which Sora won and slashed one across the chest and stabbed the other in the stomach, both disappearing into smoke.

Taylor charged at the six other ones without weapons and she front skip roundhouse kicked the bigger one in the head, which got it's attention. Tay landed in front of it, her ears flattened as the other ones surrounded her. She lifted up two of them with her mind and threw them around, knocking them all out, which gave her the opportunity to jump at the bigger guy and double kick him in the chest.

Sora then charged at the other two and jumped over them. He the landed behind them and slashed one of them in the back and parried the last one's attack and cut off its head, both disappearing into smoke.

The bigger shadow guy raised his hand and tried to hit Taylor, but she caught his hand, twisted it's wrist and flipped it over her shoulder and slammed it into the ground hard.

"Damn!" Sora exclaimed after seeing that.

Taylor smirked at him and the guy slowly started getting up, grunting in pain. Taylor dashed forward, claws out as she she spun around, kicking it back down and she slashed her claws across it's chest, which made it fade into black smoke.

"well that was fun" Taylor said.

The text box then appeared, saying _"Impressive, you two. Ready for round 2?"_

"Oh yeah." Sora said.

"this time, at least try to make it challenging." Taylor said.

The text box continued, _"All right, time for the sub boss." _It then disappeared and the ground shook. A few feet away from them, a colossus with a giant blade, stood above them. "Well, you asked for it. There's a challenge." Sora said.

"oh please, this is child's play." She said with a smirk.

The giant then did a sweep slash, destroying nearby buildings at a surprisingly fast speed. "Wow, he's swinging that like it's a feather. Still..." Sora said as he got in his sword stance.

"He ain't winning." The giant then ran at the two faster than any other giant.

Taylor ran toward it head-on without thinking and she jumped at it with her claws out. The giant swung his sword at her, which she barely dodged and she fell to the ground right in front of him. "alright, this guy is going DOWN!" She shouted angrily as she stood up.

Sora quickly ran as the giant swing his blade down. He arrives just in time to block the swing, emitting a shockwave as the blades collided. "Wow, he's stronger than I thought." Sora said.

"not for long!" Taylor said as she ran towards him and slashed her claws across his knee, which made it give out and he fell. "Booya!" She cheered, but that moment was over as it got back up and he glared at Taylor. He swung his sword down at her, which she caught between her hands and forced the giant back,, but he wouldn't give up as he kept swinging his sword at Taylor, which she kept dodging.

Sora then jumped on the giant's arm and ran up to the shoulder, slashing it as he ran. He then jumps off and landed on its chest and slashed away at it. However, it caught the giant's attention and it swung its hand at him. "Whoa!" He then jumped down as the hand landed on the chest.

Taylor flew towards the giant, unsheathing her claws as she slashed it's face, which made the giant angry as it shook his head. Taylor flew back and the giant shot it's hand at Taylor, which she expertly dodged as she grabbed it's hand and bit down on it, sinking her fangs into his hand, which made it bleed.

Sora then jumped at the hand that held the blade and swung at full force, slicing off the giant's hand and the hand letting go off the blade as it fell to the ground. He then landed beside the handle and sheathed his sword. "Tay, move!" He yelled as he lifted the handle of the giant's blade.

Taylor jumped out of the way and flew out of range from the giant.

Sora then picks up the blade as the red aura surrounded him. He then swung at full force a vertical slash, cutting the giant in half and making it disappear into smoke.

"woo-hoo! Way to go, Sora!" Taylor cheered.

The blade also disappeared into smoke as the red aura faded. Sora smiled as he catches his breath. The text box then appeared, _"Amazing! You two have impressed me." _

"we impress everyone, this isn't really a big surprise to me." Taylor shrugged.

"True." Sora agreed.

The text then surprised them by saying, _"Time I met the two of you in person."_ It then floated away from them a few feet before forming into a figure. When it fully formed, the figure stood, wearing black light armor and a dark grey cloak, wearing a hood that hides its face. He holds in his right hand, a scythe that has a abyss black staff and a crescent blade.

"OK, didn't see that coming." Sora said. "Hey! It's the grim reaper!" Taylor joked.

The figure laughed at her joke. "That is one of my nicknames, yes. As you expected, I'm the final boss of the game. Sora, as a bonus if you beat me, you will get my scythe."

"I like the offer." Sora said.

"then you'll be the grim reaper." Taylor said as she pat Sora's head.

"Funny." The figure then said, "So, ready to get started?"

"if Sora is." Taylor said.

Sora smiled as the visor closed and turned on and he pulls out Blue Lightning. "I am." He said.

"then let's get him!" She exclaimed as she ran forward, claws unsheathed.

The figure, now known as Reaper, smirked as he swung his scythe, the blade suddenly cloaked in plasma, instantly. However, Sora blocked his scythe, allowing Taylor to attack him. Of course, Reaper jumped back away from Taylor, letting go of his scythe. Sora then grabbed the scythe and threw it back at its owner, the blade stabbing the ground next to Reaper. He then picks it up. "Now, let's try that again." he said and he dashed at the two.

Taylor tried holding him back with her mind, but that only slowed him down. He broke free of the telekinesis and ran towards them again. They dodged another swing of the scythe and Taylor ran at him again, missing another swing of his scythe. She didn't attack him though, she grabbed his cloak and jumped on him, wrapping the cloak around his face so he couldn't see, but he swatted her away like a fly.

Sora then delivered a kick to his side, making him fly into a building. He then gets up, cloak unwrapped around his head, and dashed at Sora. The two collided, parry after parry against each other, and colidded one more time, knocking their weapons out of their hands. Sora and Reaper then collided fists, evenly matched until Reaper got in a uppercut, making Sora fly back. Of course, Sora quickly recovers, lands on his feet, and picks up his weapon at the same time as Reaper getting his.

Taylor lifted up a bunch of rocks and threw them at Reaper, which caught him off guard, but he spun his scythe around, which smashed the rocks into sand. Taylor growled and ran at Reaper, claws unsheathed as she slashed her claws at him, but he blocked it with his scythe. "Why. Won't. You. Give. Up!" She shouted in between slashes.

Sora then ran at the two, blade sliding across the ground, leaving a lightning trail, and swung at Reaper. Reaper blocked his sword and the duo collided blows with the Reaper, who was surprisingly agile. The blade then became cloaked in plasma and Reaper did a hurricane spin, making the two jump back from the attack. "It's been a long time since I had this much fun." Reaper said. "How nice." Sora said as he was holding a cut on his chest.

"you okay?" Taylor asked Sora as Reaper was preparing to attack, but Taylor tried holding him back with her telekinesis.

"Yeah, I can still fight." Sora said as he held up his blade, the wound now bleeding.

Taylor growled at Reaper and managed to lift him off the ground with her mind and slammed him back down to earth a few times before he broke free again. "okay, this guy is getting on my nerves." Taylor growled.

Sora's right eye then glowed red, as well as the visor. "Then let's kick it up a notch!" Sora said as he instantly dashed at Reaper and swung full force, Reaper blocking it. However, the blow was strong enough to blow Reaper away faster than the speed of sound and crash into several buildings before stopping and landing on the ground.

"Awesome!" Taylor shouted, but Reaper got up with a surprised look on his face. "Your even stronger than you were before..." He said.

"Let me introduce you to my Rage mode." Sora said as the blade is now emitting a crimson red glow and red electricity. Reaper's scythe blade is again cloaked in plasma as the two dashed and collided, vanishing and leaving sonic booms when they continue to collide in the air.

"I refuse to be left out of this!" Taylor shouted as she flew over to them as she spin-kicked Reaper in the head while he was distracted.

Sora then took the opportunity to slash Reaper across the chest, which surprisingly barely affected him. "Enough!" He then emitted a shockwave that blown away both of them. He then instantly appeared in front of Sora and disarmed him, grabbing his sword and kicked him into a wall and threw his blade at him. It came so fast, Sora didn't have any time to avoid it and the blade hits, stabbing Sora in the stomach.

Taylor watched in shock, but then she felt uncontrollable anger again and her eyes changed murderous red. Her fur turned white, hair shaded black and she grew 5 tails. Her fangs grew longer and a dark aura appeared around her. "How DARE you! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" She shouted as she dashed at him and sent a series of punches of kicks at Reaper, which Reaper couldn't dodge and she kept beating him down until he was on the ground. "Get up and fight me!" Taylor snarled, her ears flattened as the dark aura increased.

Sora coughed up some blood as he watched Taylor fight Reaper in her mega form. "Well, don't see a lot coming today." He said to himself as he looked down at his blade that was stabbed into him. He sees the glow fading from the blade and his blood going down it. He looked at the blood, which was a big mistake. He started to feel... sinister inside. Both of his eyes started to glow red, as well as the visor, and the red aura slowly turned into a demonic black.

Reaper got up, being faster than before as he attempted to grab her, but Taylor dodged and spun around and nailed a kick right across Reaper's face, it was too fast for him to block and he was sent spiraling away from her. Tay marched up to him and grabbed him by the neck, holding him above her head and she threw him away again. Suddenly, she saw Sora in the corner of her eye and she gasped in shock. "What the hell...?"

Sora slowly raised his head as the black aura intensifies. Suddenly, all the buildings was then destroyed as he instantly dashed at Reaper and delivered a punch to his abdomen, sending him flying far and landing on the ground. Sora's appearance has now changed, his fur is black and his clothes are a wispy black, with his blade now emitting a dark violet glow with abyss black electricity. He then grabbed it by the blade and effortlessly pulled it out, spinning it until he caught it by the handle.

"What is that aura? It's like it's not even him that's fighting." Reaper said to himself. Sora then raised his left hand at Reaper and a sphere formed, dark violet with a crimson red hue, and he fired it, the beam going with great destructive power. Reaper narrowly dodged it as he went up to avoid it. The beam then dissipated after a few secs, leaving a deep crater that ran for miles.

"Sora, what did you do?!" Taylor exclaimed, knowing that he wasn't himself.

Sora didn't respond, just his face covered by the visor looked at her. It was only a few secs before he sheathed his blade and disappeared, reappearing behind Reaper and delivered a roundhouse kick, sending him to the ground.

Taylor rolled her eyes and she ran over to him, knocking down Reaper again and getting Sora's attention. "Sora, what's wrong with you?" She asked fiercely, demanding an answer.

Sora didn't respond for a few seconds before he did answer the question. "Why are you fierce at me?" He questioned in a dark tone.

"It's out of anger." She said as she gestured to herself, since she was still in her mega form. "nothing is wrong with me. I'm just finishing this fight." Sora said.

"well your not yourself." Taylor growled. Sora grinned devilishly. "I find that funny. I am who I am."

Taylor sighed and she rubbed her head between her eyes. "Why do I have the sudden urge to slap you in the face?" She asked herself, and Sora frowned at her.

Then she looked up at him. "Your. Not. Sora."

"Oh, Sora. That's who you thought I was?" He asked.

"your wasting my time. Who are you?!" Taylor snarled.

"I have no name." Sora said

"well that was useful information" Taylor muttered sarcastically. "so where's Sora?"

"I'm right here." He said as he raised his eyebrow. "you just said that you weren't him!" Taylor shouted.

"How can I put this? I'm someone else IN his body." He said. "okay... Why are you here?" Taylor asked. "Well, thanks to Sora looking at his blood, I emerged from within. Basically, I'm his true instinct." 'Sora' said.

"oh great." Taylor said sarcastically. "so can you just get out of his body?"

"I'm not strong enough to do that yet." Sora said. "Damn." Taylor growled.

"Well, this is certainly very interesting. What a surprise." Reaper said. "I almost forgot he was there." Sora said. "me too" Taylor agreed.

"Someone took over Sora's body because he looked at his blood. I never heard of that happening before. but, you still havn't beaten me." He said.

Sora then drew his sword. "Then let's finish this." He said. "let's take him down!" Taylor exclaimed as Reaper ran forward with his scythe and Taylor slashed at it with her claws, which left scratches and knocked it out of his hands.

Sora then came in and performed a stinger, which successfully hits and damages Reaper's armor and pushing him back a few feet. Reaper then picked up his scythe and the blade becomes cloaked in plasma. He then dashed at them and Sora did the same, the two becoming locked in a power struggle.

Taylor grabbed Reaper with her mind and she threw him off balance.

Sora took the opportunity and knocked the scythe out of Reaper's hands and stabbed him in the chest.

Reaper stumbled back and choked. "Checkmate." Sora said as he pulled out his blade.

Taylor then knocked Reaper down and Reaper started fading away. "You win the game." He said before he fades to nothingness. Then, the scythe then suddenly appeared on Sora's back.

"YEAH! We won!" Taylor exclaimed as she performed a front flip in victory.

The world then falling apart and suddenly, they were consumed by a bright light and they are back in Sora's house, with the storm still going. "Guess time was frozen during the game." Sora observed.

Taylor nodded as she started changing back to normal and then she passed out.

Sora caught her as she was falling and placed her on his bed. "Guess I'm on the couch." He said as he then puts the scythe on the wall on a hanger and reverted back, only to realize that he was completely exhausted. He then passed out as well.

* * *

**Yay! Finally, I finished editing this chapter! But, right now it is 2 in the morning and I'm as tired as hell. :P**

**so stay tuned :)**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(sonic does not belong to me)**


	5. Chapter 5-More Emeralds and Memory Loss

**Dimensional Escape: Chapter 5 **

**More Emeralds and Memory Loss**

* * *

**Another chapter! Hooray!**

**Also, sorry I haven't been updating my other story very often, it's just that I've been the busiest person on the planet :P**

**And this chapter took a while to edit because there is over 8000 words in it **

**But, the chapter is here now, so please enjoy :)**

* * *

The thunderstorm had stopped late that night, and Taylor slept through half the day before she finally woke up.

Sora was still passed out, with some dried blood from his chest wound.

Taylor got up and noticed Sora with the injury. She walked over to him and looked at the wound, then she got a wet towel and bandages as she carefully cleaned off the dry blood and wrapped his chest in bandages. After that was done, she left the house as if she was never there.

Sora then wakes up ten minutes later, slowly getting up. Once he got to his feet, he clenched his chest in pain for a few secs. Once the pain faded, he saw the chest wound was bandaged. "Guess I owe her one." He said to himself.

Taylor jumped from rooftop to rooftop before she finally reached Sonic's hut. She held a water balloon in her hand as she waited for Sonic to walk out. Once he appeared in the doorway, Taylor dropped the balloon on Sonic's head. "WATER!" He shouted in surprise, and Taylor started laughing.

Sora then heard Sonic yelling, "WATER!" "Tay's up to mischief." He said to himself with a smirk as he exited his house.

Taylor ran away before Sonic could see her, and she hid behind a tree.

Sora closes the door behind him and walks over the now wet Sonic.

"Dude, you got soaked." Sora said, pointing out the obvious.

Just then, Taylor threw a water balloon at him too, which hit him on the back of the head. "I'm glad I'm not the only one." Sonic said.

Sora then shakes his head dry from the water and turns around, "Having fun!?" He asked Taylor.

"Yeah, actually I am." Taylor said with a playful smile. Sora smirked, "Good. Actually, I needed that. Now I'm fully awake."

"Your welcome." Tay said. Sora then looks at Sonic, "I'm guessing since you yelled earlier from the water, you must really hate it."

"Well... I can't swim..." Sonic said, barely audible, but Taylor heard it loud and clear.

"Oh. Well, try to learn to swim." Sora whispered to him. "I do, but water is just so... Evil..." Sonic said. "Water is harmless, man." Sora said. "Unless your drowning." Taylor pointed out. "Well that. Just practice holding your breath to avoid that. Best if you need to be underwater as a hiding spot." Sora suggested.

Taylor soon got bored as she got up and walked down the road. "Taylor!" Tails called as he ran over to her. "I've located the next emerald, and it's not far from here!" Tails said happily. Sora overheard Tails and quickly walked over to them, taking off the visor and puts it away in his backpack as he went, "Where is it, Tails?" He asked.

"In the forest somewhere around Knothole." Tails responded. "Wow, I'm surprised it took a while to find that one since it's close." Sora commented. "Well, the tracker was destroyed somehow." Tails said as he glanced at Knuckles. "Ah, technical problems." He joked.

"Yeah, fun." Tails said with fake enthusiasm. "So, in which direction is it from here?" Sora questioned. "Somewhere around the North side." Tails said as he pointed to the direction where it was. "All right. Tay, shall we?" Sora said, gesturing to Taylor to go first. "Yes we shall." Taylor said as she walked towards the emerald's location, and then Sora followed her.

They looked around for a few minutes, but they didn't have any luck finding it. "Where could it be?" Taylor wondered out loud. Sora quickly got out his visor and puts it on, turning it on and close. The scanner shows that the emerald is up a tree in a bird's nest above them.

"It's in that nest up the tree to the left of me." Sora said.

"I got it." Taylor said as she flew up to the tree and looked in the birds nest. The white emerald was sitting next to three giant white eggs, and the nest was bigger than any other one she's seen. But Taylor ignored it and picked up the emerald. But just then, her ears twitched and she looked around suspiciously. "Hey, do you hear something?" Taylor called down to Sora.

Sora listened closely to hear a faint sound of wings flapping, big wings. "Tay, I highly suggest you get away from there." Sora warned.

Taylor didn't need to be told twice as she jumped out of the nest just as a huge brown and white bird came crashing through the trees. As Taylor was free-falling from the jump, the bird grabbed her with it's claws and perched on a tree branch, pinning Taylor down. "Okay, um, what do I do in a situation like this?" Taylor called down to Sora as the bird threateningly flapped it's wings.

Sora then ran up the tree and delivered a punch to the bird, making it let go of Taylor, and he grabs her hand and pulls her up.

"In this type of situation, I tell it to go get its own fox." Sora answered. "Thanks." Taylor said. The bird looked at them angrily and beat it's wings. "Let's move!" Taylor exclaimed as the bird shot forward, trying to bite them, but Sora and Taylor were faster as they jumped out of the way.

"Fast birdie." Sora commented. The bird screeched and flew into the air, then it dive bombed with it's claws outstretched. Taylor ran towards it, dodged the claws and knocked it to the ground, and as the bird was getting back up, Taylor jumped on it's back and made it fly into a tree.

"All right." Sora said as he went under the bird and delivered an uppercut to its stomach. The bird fell to the ground with Taylor digging her claws into it's back, but it got up and started thrashing around in an attempt to knock Taylor off it's back.

Sora then punched its face, making it stunned. Suddenly, the bird flipped over, causing Taylor to jump away from the bird as it got up and flew into the trees to recover. But Taylor lifted the bird with her mind and threw it back down on the ground.

"That's gotta hurt." Sora commented. But the bird still got up, wobbling on it's feet as it glared at them and screeched loudly, making them cover their ears, especially Taylor. The bird took this chance as it swung it's wing at them, which knocked them back.

Sora quickly recovered and landed on his feet, catching Taylor in the process. "Twice in one day? You must like to be off your feet." Sora said. Taylor rolled her eyes in annoyance as she stood back up and charged towards the bird, ducking under another swing from it's wings and she slashed her claws across it's face.

Sora charged at the bird, delivering a kick to its chest and following it up with an elbow to its stomach. The bird stumbled back and flapped it's wings before it flew back to it's nest. "I... think it gave up." Taylor said, kind of surprised.

"Smart choice, it's a mother and it has to take care of its young." Sora added. "Yeah, that makes sense." Taylor said. "Got the emerald?" He asked. Taylor brought it out and tossed it to Sora. "Do you really have to ask?" Sora catches it and puts it in his pocket, "Nope."

"Good, now let's get back to Knothole." Taylor said. "Right." And the two were off, Sora taking off the visor and putting it in his backpack along the way.

When they arrived at Knothole, Tails was waiting for them. "Hey, Tails." Sora greeted. "Hey guys, did you find the emerald?" Tails asked. "I really need it."

"Yeah." Sora then pulled out the white emerald and handed it to Tails. "What do you need it for?"

"I've been building a machine that could sent out a bunch of spy cameras, like an automatic remote control. And these spy cameras are in the shape of anything, like spiders, birds or even plants. That way, we could have extra security around Knothole." Tails explained. "But I need the chaos emerald to power it."

"That's very smart thinking." Sora commented.

"Thanks." Tails said.

"So, did you spot anymore emeralds while we were gone?" Sora questioned.

"We did find traces of emerald energy throughout the forest, but we can't seem to pinpoint the exact location." Tails said.

"Traces? Guess someone is travelling around with an emerald." Sora said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Scourge or Fiona, they really wanted those emeralds." Taylor pointed out.

"Yeah. Hopefully, it won't be either one of them." Sora added. "You think we should look around just in case they really do have it?" Taylor asked. "Ahem! I have someone that can do it for you." Tails said as he started walking towards his lab. "Follow me." He called.

Sora shrugged and followed Tails.

Taylor also followed them. When they got to the lab, Tails placed the emerald in a little machine box and a bunch of little mechanics started moving around and ran out the door and windows. "Come over here." Tails said as he started typing something in on the computer, and video footage popped up. "This is the invention I was talking about." Tails said as he flipped through the footage until he came to one, which showed Fiona and Scourge walking through the forest.

"Well, it is them." Sora said.

"Great, just what we need." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Why are they just walking around though?" Sora thought out loud.

"Maybe they're lost?" Taylor suggested. "Maybe." Sora said. "I highly doubt that." Tails said. "Then we should go check it out." Taylor said. "All right." Sora agreed. "Careful, they have a chaos emerald." Tails called after them when Sora and Taylor left.

"Then it should be interesting." Sora called back as they left.

They kept going until they found Fiona and Scourge walking through the forest. They saw each other at the same time and Scourge and Fiona grinned. "Oh, look who it is, the snowhead." Fiona grinned. "Oh, look who it is, the cranberry." Taylor growled back in the same fake sweet tone, which made Fiona glare at Taylor angrily.

"So King, taking a nice stroll through the forest?" Sora asked Scourge. "Yes, and it's about time you addressed me as your king, now all you two have to do is bow down to me." Scourge grinned.

"Two things. One, I used the term 'King' very loosely and two, we'll never bow to someone like you." Sora explained. "Oh, but you will when your begging for your life!" Scourge shouted as he charged at them, his emerald making him faster as he knocked them to the ground.

"Get off!" Sora yelled as he punched Scourge in the face. Taylor got to her feet, just to be tackled by Fiona as she managed to pin Tay down. Taylor growled and lifted her off of her with her mind, then threw Fiona into Scourge, making both of them stumble back.

Sora quickly got up and delivers a kick to both Fiona and Scourge, making them stumble back some more.

Scourge spin dashed towards Sora and Fiona ran back towards Taylor.

Sora dodged the spindash attack and jumps off a tree towards Scourge, delivering a elbow to the back of his head.

Fiona and Taylor were locked in hand-to-hand combat, and Taylor twisted Fiona's arm behind her back, making her yelp in pain.

Scourge regained his composure and threw Sora into the ground, only for Sora to jump back up and punched his chest.

Fiona managed to break free of Taylor's grasp, and she wheeled around on her heels to punch Taylor in the throat, making her gag. But she kicked Fiona to the ground as she caught her breath.

Scourge lets go of Sora's arm and the two traded blow for blow, each attack colliding.

Taylor and Fiona both kicked and punched each other, and Taylor finally kicked Fiona down. "Ready to give up?" Taylor asked, and Fiona glared at Taylor with unimaginable hatred, until she grinned. "Not. Even. Close." Fiona said as she leapt to her feet and landed a kick, too fast for Taylor to block as Taylor was sent flying, hitting her head on a tree and making her go unconscious.

"Taylor!" Sora said as he kneed Scrouge in the stomach, making him clutch his stomach in pain. Sora then quickly ran over to Taylor and picked her up, bridal style and jumped away from the two.

"Look, he's running away!" Fiona laughed as she stood back up. "Way to go, Fi." Scourge grinned.

Sora jumped into a tree and kept jumping from branch to branch before he arrived at Knothole. He went over to the pond and put Taylor against the tree that was beside the pond. "Hey, Tay." Sora said.

Taylor slightly groaned in response as she started to wake up slowly. "...Mom...?" She wondered aloud before she opened her eyes and looked at Sora with a confused expression on her face. "... Sorry, who are you?" She asked.

"It's me, Sora." Sora answered. "Sora?" Taylor repeated in confusion as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah. did that hit against the tree damage your memory?" He asked. "I'm not sure." Taylor said. "Hope not." Sora said, rubbing the back of her head as well.

"guys! i saw everything on the security cameras, are you two okay?!" Tails exclaimed as he ran towards them.

"I'm fine, but I think Tay's injury cause some memory damage." Sora said. "do you think we should get her back to the lab so i can see if thats true?" Tails asked. "Good idea." Sora agreed as he helped Taylor up to her feet.

They all went back to Tails's lab and Tails scanned Taylor's injury to see that she did loose her memory. "yeah, its official. she seems to have temporary lost only minor memories. and by my reaserch, this isnt the first time that this happened." Tails said.

"Really? More than once?" Sora questioned. "I'm pretty sure." Tails shrugged. "Wow. So, only minor memories, like me." Sora said.

"Well... Not all of it is minor. I also think she can't remember her parents' death..." Tails said quietly. "Don't ask me how i know that, i was able to scan her memories."

"Ah, I see." Sora whispers back. "and it also revealed some human memories." Tails said. "so... you two were human?"

"Yeah." Sora simply answered. "well that makes sense." Tails said.

"So, how long do you think it will last?" Sora asked.

"If we're still talking about Taylor, then about 24 hours, she should have her memories back by tomorrow morning." Tails said. "although, i could be wrong and it will last until something reminds her, and the memories will come back."

"Huh. Well hopefully, she regains her memory soon." Sora said. "Do you want me to go get her?" Tails asked. "she's still in the scanning room."

"Yeah." Sora answered. Tails left the room and came back with Taylor following him. "Hey, Tay." Sora greeted. "hello." Taylor smiled. "How are ya?" He asked. "My head kinda hurts, but other than that I'm good." Taylor responded. "Oh OK." Sora said.

"Ok, well we know the results, so you should probably take Taylor around town and see if anything reminds her of something." Tails said.

"All right. Want me to give you the tour now, Tay?" Sora asked her. "Yeah." Taylor said. "Cool. Ladies first." He said, gesturing for Taylor to go first. Taylor left the lab first and Sora followed.

"Well, you know Tails' lab, the pond over there, your house there, my house there." Sora started, pointing at which is which. "Oh." Taylor said. "So do our parents live nearby?"

"... I never had any parents." Sora reminded her with a sad tone.

"Do you have any siblings?" Taylor asked. "No." Sora answered.

"Oh... You poor thing." Taylor said as she hugged him.

"Thanks." Sora said, hugging back as well as having a small blush on his face. Taylor let go and saw the blush. "Are you blushing?" She asked with a smile. "M-Maybe." Sora nervously said, looking away. "Oh my gosh, you are blushing!" Taylor smiled as she poked his cheek.

Sora stayed silent, wishing he can say no, but it's true. "That's adorable." Taylor smirked. "Anyways, we should get along with the tour, right?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." Sora said. "So where to next?" Taylor asked. "Uh... crap, those are the only ones I know. Sorry, I'm not a very good tour guide." Sora said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry, that's good enough for now." Taylor said with a smile. "Oh OK. So, what do you want to do now?" Sora asked. "I don't know." Taylor shrugged. "Hm... well, what do you do for fun?" Sora asked. "I don't remember much, but I do remember one thing..." Taylor said as she tapped her chin in thought.

"Really? What's that?" Sora asked. "The only question is... Are you up to the challenge?" Taylor asked. Sora smirked, "I'm always up for a challenge."

"Good, then follow me." Taylor said as she walked over to a tree and tore off a tree branch.

Sora nods and follows her.

Then Taylor jumped onto a roof of a house and put the tree branch down. "Ok, here's what we're going to do. We're going to ride down the roofs of the houses on the tree branches like surfboarding." Taylor said.

"Sounds interesting. Of course, I'll catch you if something goes wrong." Sora said.

"And maybe I'll have to catch you instead. Or I'll let you fall." Taylor said back with a smirk. "I remember doing this for years with my friends, there's a very small chance of something going wrong."

"All right." He then jumps up to the roof, "Shall we start?"

"Yeah." Taylor said as she jumped on her tree branch and she shot down the roof, but she moved it with her mind and pulled up. She landed on another house as she expertly glided along the roofs, trying to show off as much as possible with flips and spins and other daring tricks.

"More like who can show off more." Sora said to himself as he got a tree branch and shot down the roof, jumped to another house and follows Taylor as he does flips, spins, corkscrews and other cool tricks.

Taylor jumped off of a roof and leaned over to grab a chilidog out of Sonic's hand before she landed on the next roof. "Ha!" Sora laughed as he jumped on another roof after Taylor.

"I've got the chilidog!" Taylor laughed as she held it up in the air proudly. "Indeed you do!" Sora laughed.

Taylor then skidded to a stop and ate the chilidog in one bite. Sora also stopped, "Good?" "Yep." Taylor replied. "Cool. Done?" Sora questioned. "I guess." Taylor shrugged as she jumped off of the tree branch. Sora also hopped off his tree branch.

"So now what?" Taylor asked. "I usually go to the pond if I have nothing to do." Sora suggested. "Cool, then let's go." Taylor said. The two then walked over to the pond and sat next to it, looking at the clear water.

"This is nice." Taylor said. "It is." Sora added.

"So... I think I remember something about this, it was when we were walking on water, right?" Taylor asked. "Yeah." Sora answered. "The water was like jello." Taylor said to herself as she touched the water. "Yep. wanna do it again?" Sora asked.

"Would that be okay?" Taylor asked. "Yeah." He then gets up on his feet, "We'll do it like we did it last time."

"Ok." Taylor agreed as she got up as well.

Sora then walked on top of the water and held out his hand, "Come on." Taylor held his hand as she stepped onto the water, which brought a smile to her face again. The two then walked to the middle of the pond.

"I remember this clearly now!" Taylor said as she started jumping on the water again. Sora smiled as he watched.

"I must have forgotten how fun this is!" Taylor smiled. "Guess so." Sora said. "And there was something else, I don't remember it, but didn't we have a conversation?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Yeah. It was about our past." Sora answered. "Our past?" Taylor asked as she started thinking about it. "Yeah, our life before all of this." Sora answered. Taylor kept thinking, struggling to remember until her smile turned into a frown as she remembered. And after that, she didn't say another word.

"I guess you remembered." Sora said in a sympathetic tone.

Taylor didn't respond, she just stared at the water below. Sora then gave her a hug. Taylor hugged him back, still confused and wondering why her family was gone.

"You remember me telling you about my past, right?" Sora asked. "Yeah." Taylor said, her voice cracking slightly. "Don't cry." Sora said.

"I'm not crying." Taylor insisted. "I'm just... Sad." She added quietly.

"We both are." Sora added.

"I remember everything about this... I wish I could see my sister again." Taylor said as tears blurred her vision. "I miss her so much."

"... At least you had someone." Sora then shed a tear, "Nobody was there for me for years."

"... Yeah, I had my sister. But my heart was ripped to shreds when she was taken away from me. That's why I try not to form a bond with people, and that's why I'm like this, because it hurts to have to say goodbye to people I care about." Taylor explained as she felt tears falling from her eyes. "My parents and my sister died in front of my very eyes, and I couldn't help any of them. And I still feel grief and uselessness."

Sora stayed silent as he held her a little closer. Taylor blushed, but she tried to ignore it as she tried not to cry anymore. "I wish I felt your pain. You're not useless to me." Sora said. "I... I'm not?" Taylor asked as she wiped away a tear.

"No, you're not. You make me feel like I have someone special in my life." Sora said. Taylor smiled slightly. "Thanks, that means a lot." Sora smiled back, "Your welcome, Tay."

"Well, I guess we should get off the water." Taylor said. "Oh right, I almost forgot we were here." Sora said, looking down at the water.

Taylor flew off of the water and landed on the ground beside the tree. Sora walked off the water and also went over to the tree that Taylor is at.

"And if you tell anyone that I've been crying, I will destroy you." Taylor threatened, some of her seriousness coming back.

Sora smirked, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Good." Taylor said.

Sora then leaned against the tree, looking up at the sky.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Taylor asked.

"Not much. Just looking at the sky." Sora answered, looking at a cloud drifting by. "Well, I'm going to go find something to do." Taylor said as she walked away.

"Oh OK." Sora said, as suddenly the scythe appears on his back.

Taylor walked through Knothole, looking around.

Sora felt the scythe on his back, wondering why it just showed up just now.

Taylor finally decided to go annoy Shadow as she ran after him and pat his head. "Hello." Taylor said, making Shadow look at her, frowning unamused. "Dude, smile." Taylor said as she poked his face. "Please, please, please, please, please, please?" She said as she kept poking his face.

Sora was still thinking, "Why did it show up now? I don't need it now."

Shadow was trying to ignore Taylor, but she wouldn't leave him alone. Finally, he had enough and he spun around to face her. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Shadow shouted, but Taylor didn't even flinch. "Smile." She said as she poked his nose.

Sora chuckled to himself as he heard Shadow shout, "Oh Tay, you make me laugh."

"Smiiiile." Taylor said, and Shadow's eye twitched in annoyance. "If I smile, will you leave me alone?" He asked in a hilariously ticked off tone. "We'll see." Taylor shrugged. Shadow hesitated before he failed an attempt to smile.

Sora then took the scythe off his back and held it in his hand, examining it.

After a while, Taylor left Shadow alone as she saw Sora looking at his scythe. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"This just showed up somehow, don't know why." Sora answered. "Maybe it has a mind of it's own?" Taylor joked. Sora gave a little chuckle, "Maybe."

"You never know." Taylor added. Sora then puts it back on his back, "Had fun annoying Shadow?"

"Yep, it was hilarious." Taylor smiled. "I heard." Sora said, sitting down and leaning against the tree. "What do you want to do?" Taylor asked. "Think..." Sora said. "About what?" Taylor asked.

Sora looks down at his bandaged chest wound, "What happened to me... in the game."

"What game?" Taylor asked, not remembering.

"It was during the storm last night when we found a marble that transformed into a portal, that lead to the game." Sora said.

"Oh." Taylor said as she thought about it. "I remember it until we faced Reaper. After that, it was a blur." Sora continued. "I think... Yeah, I remember now! You went all crazy and dark." Taylor said.

Sora had a look of worry, "Really? What happened when I was dark?"

Taylor rubbed her head and kept thinking. "You... Weren't yourself. It was like someone took over you." She started. "You showed no mercy while you were fighting Reaper."

"... Did I hurt you in that state?" Sora asked. "No." Taylor replied.

Sora give a breath of relief, "Good."

"But, your dark form was pretty annoying." Taylor chuckled.

Sora also chuckled, "I hope not too much."

"And just to be safe, don't look at your blood again, that's what caused it." Taylor said. "Yeah. However, it did help defeat Reaper." Sora said. "I could have beaten that guy easily." Taylor boasted.

Sora chuckled, "Maybe, but don't get too confident."

"Too late." Taylor said. Sora gave a chuckle before asking, "How come you don't use weapons?"

"I don't know, I guess I feel like someone could use them against me if I dropped the weapon." Taylor explained.

"Well, they do have weapons that can only be used by you. Heck, I can make one for you. Of course, that's only if you want to." Sora suggested. Taylor shrugged. "I don't know..." She said. "Well, the offer still stands when you decide you want to." Sora said.

"Okay." Taylor said. Sora leaned back against the tree, looking at the sunlight reflecting from the pond.

"It's so peaceful here." Taylor said. "Yeah, it is." Sora added. "... So, I overheard you and Tails talking earlier. He said I might get my memories back tomorrow, right?" Taylor asked. "Yeah. Or you might get them back if something looks familiar to you before 24 hours." Sora added.

"Well I remembered a few things, like about the game and the walking on water." Taylor said. "Yeah, you only lost minor memories, not all of them." Sora said. "Yeah, because I still remember the first fight with Fiona and scourge, and I remember the bird attack." Taylor said.

"I get those." Sora said. Then he had a thought, "When you lost those minor memories, was I one of them? Taylor thought about it. "... Well, I guess I lost some memories that weren't minor." Taylor said. "You are not a minor memory."

Sora smirked, "Thanks."

"No problem." Taylor replied. Sora sighed, "Too bad there ain't much to do here, though."

"Yeah, I'm so bored!" Taylor groaned.

Sora then stood up, "Got any other fun games we can do?"

"Let's play I spy." Taylor said. "I spy... A hedgehog."

"... Is he here?" Sora joked.

"Yes." Taylor said.

"Is it someone you like?" Sora joked.

"As a friend, yes." Taylor said.

"It's me." Sora answered.

"Correct." Taylor said.

"Cool. I spy... a fox." Sora said.

"Is she awesome?" Taylor asked.

"Extremely." Sora added.

"Is it me?" Taylor asked.

"Correct." Sora answered. "Awesome." Taylor smiled. Sora smiled as well, "Your turn."

"I spy... Something white." Taylor said. "Is it on your head?" Sora questioned. Taylor's eye twitched. "No." She said. "OK then, sorry. Is it... wrapped around my chest?" Sora said. "No." Taylor said. "Is it... reflecting off the pond?" Sora said.

"Kind of." Taylor said. "Is it... the sunlight?" Sora said. "Nope." Taylor said, smirking. "Is it..." Sora said, only to think harder before answering. "Here's a hint, it's in the sky." Taylor said. Sora looked up in the sky to see clouds, "Is it clouds?"

"Bingo!" Taylor smiled. "Nice. Of course, I looked like a fool to not notice earlier." Sora said. "Yep, I agree." Taylor joked. Sora gave a chuckle, "Yeah. I spy... something blue."

"The sky?" Taylor asked.

"Close." Sora said.

"The pond?" Taylor asked.

"Right." Sora simply said.

"My turn. I spy something green." Taylor said.

"The leaves in the trees?" Sora guessed.

"Yep." Taylor said.

"All right. I spy... something... brown." Sora said.

"Is it the bark on the trees?" Taylor suggested.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Yes!" Taylor cheered. "I spy... Someone angry and walking right towards us." Taylor said as Sally marched right over to them. "You two! Why aren't you guys searching for the chaos emeralds?" Sally asked.

"Is it Sally?" Sora said. "Yep." Taylor smiled. "What are you guys waiting for? Tails told me he found two of the emeralds' locations, but now I see you guys just sitting around. What's going on?" Sally asked. "Can't we just take a break once in a while?" Taylor groaned. "No." Sally said.

Sora then got up, "That's stupid, Sally. Anyways, we should get going, gives us something to do anyways."

"Ok." Taylor said as she stood up as well. "We'll go visit Tails now." Taylor said.

The two then left for Tails lab.

When they got there, Tails was typing away at his computer as he looked at the security cameras. "Hey, Tails. Sally told us something about you finding two more emeralds, right?" Sora questioned.

"Oh! Hey guys! Yeah, I found one in one of our enemy's base. His name is doctor Eggman. And the other emerald is somewhere underwater near the ocean." Tails said.

"Let's get the one at the ocean first and get the one at Eggman's base after. That good to you, Tay?" Sora said.

"Sure." Taylor agreed.

"All right, let's get going." Sora said as he started to leave. "Wait a second. The first chaos emerald is underwater, which means that you couldn't breathe if you looked for it." Tails said. "So... how do you think we can get it?" Sora asked.

"I was hoping you would ask." Tails said as he opened a box and took out two collar-looking things. "Put these around your necks, and then you would be able to breathe underwater." Tails said. "I designed these the other day in case there was a situation such as this."

Sora puts the collar around his neck, "Thanks."

Taylor does the same. "Ok, now let's go." She said.

"Right." Then the two left and headed for the first emerald at the ocean. When they got to the ocean, Taylor dove into the water first to see if she could breathe underwater. "It works!" Taylor reported as she poked her head out of the water.

"All right, thanks for checking." Sora said as he jumped into the water. Taylor went back underwater and she started searching. Sora also went underwater and searched around as well.

"Do you see anything?" Taylor asked.

"Not yet." Sora answered.

Taylor kept looking when she spotted something further out in the water. At first she thought it was a dolphin, but then she saw that it was a shark.

"Find anything, Tay?" Sora asked.

"Yep, I see a shark." Taylor said.

"Well, as long as it's not coming at us, we're good." Sora said.

Just then, the shark started swimming towards them. "You were saying?" Taylor said. Sora sees the incoming shark, "Oh joy."

The shark opened it's jaws as it tried to bite them, but they swam out of the way quickly. "Go find the emerald, I'll distract it." Taylor said as the shark charged for them again, but this time, Taylor grabbed onto it's fin on it's back and she made it swim into the ground.

Sora was hesitant at first, due to Taylor facing a shark, but agreed, "All right." He then swam around faster, looking around at the ground.

The shark broke free and he tried biting Taylor, but she caught him with her mind and threw him further back into the water

Sora then thought of something, "Must be under the sand." He then started to quickly dig through the sand. "Take your time!" Taylor called to him sarcastically as she swam towards the shark and punched him in the eye, making it screech out in pain as he tried hitting her with his tail, which she dodged.

Sora dug through the sand faster until he saw a cyan light, emitting from a cyan colored emerald. "Found ya." Sora said as he grabbed the emerald and puts it in his pocket.

"Did you get it?" Taylor managed to ask as she wrestled with the angry shark.

"Yeah. Need help?" Sora said.

"Nope!" Taylor called back as she kicked the shark away from her, grabbed Sora's hand and shot out of the water. Then she used her mind to fly to the shore with Sora.

"Thanks for the lift." Sora said as they landed on the shore.

"No problem." Taylor said. "So you got the emerald?"

"Yeah." He said as he took out the cyan emerald from his pocket.

"Awesome. Now lets go back to Tails." Taylor said as she took the collar off her neck.

"Right." Sora said as he puts back the emerald in his pocket, takes the collar off and puts it in his backpack. "Let's go. Ladies first." Sora said as he gestured for Taylor to go first.

Taylor rolled her eyes and started walking towards Knothole. "So easily annoyed, aren't you?" Sora asked as he followed.

Taylor just ignored that as they arrived at Tails' lab. "Just asking." Sora said as they entered. "Doesn't mean I have to answer." Taylor countered.

"Touche." Sora said.

"Exactly." Taylor replied. He then looks around the lab, "Tails?"

"I'm here!" The two tailed fox called as he walked into view. Sora then walks over as he takes out the cyan emerald, "Got the ocean emerald."

"Great job guys!" Tails said as he took the emerald.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"One down, one to go." Taylor said. "Right. Next, Eggman's base." Sora said. "Let's go already." Taylor said. "All right, let's go." Sora said as they exited the lab.

"So... any idea where it is?" Taylor asked.

Sora then opened the lab door and called out to Tails, "Hey Tails, which way is Eggman's base?" Tails walked over to them and gave him a map. "Or give us a map." Sora said as he took it. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Tails smiled.

Sora then opened it, "OK, it says that the base is in the southeast from here."

"Lead the way." Taylor said. "All right." Sora said as he headed in the direction to the base with Taylor following him.

For about a half an hour they were walking before they spotted the huge metal base. "Alright, we're here. Now let's break in!" Taylor said as she punched her hand with her fist.

"How ya going to do that, knock on his front door?" Sora sarcastically said as he puts the map in his backpack and puts on his visor.

Taylor snickered. "Something like that." She replied as she ran towards the base, which made the robot guards see her and they started shooting their guns at her. But she dodged all of it as she lifted them with her mind and crushed them. She kept running towards the door until she was standing right in front of it. "Knock knock!" Taylor shouted as she spin-kicked the large metal door off it's hinges and made it fall over.

Sora then instantly ran up to the now broken down door, "That's one way to say hello."

"Well there was no doorbell." Taylor shrugged.

"Ah, that makes sense." Sora said as he walked inside.

Suddenly, alarms went off and robots ran down the hallway towards them.

"What fun! Ready, Tay?" Sora said as the scythe appeared in his right hand.

"Yeah! Let's take out the trash!" Taylor said as she unsheathed her claws.

Sora then ran down the hallway towards the robots and delivered three quick swipes, already destroying six of them.

Taylor ran after him and she slashed her claws at a small group of robots, which destroyed them.

"They'll feel that one in the morning." Sora commented as he cut down two more.

"Only the ones who survive." Taylor added as she lifted a bunch of robots with her mind and slammed them against the wall.

Sora then slash one down the middle, "He needs to step up his game."

"Yeah, where's the challenge?" Taylor asked as she grabbed two robots and smashed heir heads together.

Sora then ran down the hallway as he slashes the robots in his way, "Bring on the challenge!"

Just then, four giant robots with armor and weapons ran towards them. "Be careful what you wish for!" Taylor shouted to him.

"Yeah, you too!" Sora shouted back as he ran at the giant robots.

Taylor destroyed the rest of the smaller robots and then she ran towards the bigger ones.

Sora swung at one, the robot blocking his attack, only for Sora to slide under and hop on top of its head. "Such a hard head, aren't ya?" Sora joked as he hits its head with the bottom of the staff.

Taylor charged towards a giant robot and grabbed it's foot. She knocked it out from under it and made it go falling to the floor.

Sora then quickly puts the scythe on his back and grabs the robot's head, lifting the entire thing and throws it down on the ground.

The other two robots that weren't fighting shot rockets at them, and Taylor stopped them with her mind and sent the rockets back at the robots.

"This is easier than I thought." Sora said.

Taylor punched her fist through the robot's head, which made it power down. "Yeah. If Eggman calls this a challenge, getting that emerald is going to be a piece of cake." Taylor agreed.

"Actually, I have a bad feeling about this." Sora said as he ripped the robot's head off.

"And why's that?" Taylor asked. "Well, Tails did tell me he's a genius. Maybe he expects us to defeat his robots and when we arrived to where he is, a trap happens." Sora explained as he hopped off the robot's body.

"Maybe..." Taylor thought.

Sora looked around, "It's only a matter of time."

"Anyways, we should get moving. And watch yur back." Taylor said as she started walking down the hallway. "Gotcha." Sora agreed as he followed Taylor down the hallway.

They kept going until they reached a door with a bunch of locks on it. "Do you think this could be it?" Taylor asked.

"Must be. He's really paranoid to have this many locks." Sora said.

"But we could break through easily." Taylor shrugged.

"Yep. You want to do it or should I?" Sora asked.

"You can." Taylor said.

"All right, stand back." Sora said as Taylor backed up a bit. "Here we go!" He then channeled some smoke around his right hand as he balled it up and delivered a haymaker to the door, creating a small blast, busting the door open and fall on the floor.

"Nice job." Taylor said.

"Thanks." He said as he entered.

Taylor followed him, and the emerald was in the center of the room on a table with a glass case over it. "Wait a minute..." Taylor said as she stopped. "This is way too easy. I bet your right when you said he has a trap somewhere." Taylor said.

"Yeah. Probably rigged to the glass case." Sora said as he also stopped and turned on his visor, set to scanner mode and looked around the room.

"Do you see anything?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Some invisible lasers near the glass case." Sora said. "I've been in this situation before, I can easily get through it." Taylor said.

"Really?" Sora questioned.

"Yep." Taylor said. She looked at the emerald carefully and angled her head a bit to see the faint glow pattern of the lasers reflecting off of the ceiling light. Then she ran towards it and she front hand springed and flipped through the lasers without touching them. Once she was right next to the emerald, she bowed. "Ta-da!" She said.

Sora smirked, "Not bad."

"Thanks." Taylor said as she looked at the glass case. But something caught her attention. "I think the glass around the emerald is electric-charged." Taylor said as she saw a small spark of electricity.

Sora then looks at his hand, seeing some sparks. "Give me a sec." Sora then held his hand up towards the glass case and suddenly, electricity was starting to drain from the glass into Sora's hand until the drain was finished, the rest of the electricity going into Sora's hand. "There we are."

"Cool trick, where did you learn that?" Taylor asked as she broke open the glass case and took the emerald.

"Actually, I learned that just now." Sora answered.

"Wow, well that's cool." Taylor said.

"Thanks. We should go, we got the emerald." Sora said.

"Yeah." Taylor said as she front handspringed through the lasers again and landed on the other side.

"I wonder, where is Eggman?" Sora questioned. "Probably hiding like the coward he is." Taylor shrugged. "Guess so." Sora agreed as the two started to leave the room.

But in the hallway was more robots that were waiting for them. "Oh-hohohoho!" Someone laughed as a fat guy came into view, probably Eggman. "So you two are the pests that broke into my great egg-fortress?" He asked. "I expected it to be that bothersome blue hedgehog, but it appears he sent you."

"There you are. I see why they call you Eggman, you're shaped like one." Sora said. "Careful Humpty-Dumpty, don't fall off the brick wall." Taylor taunted. "Ha! Nice one." Sora said. "Thank you." Taylor smirked. "Enough of this! You aren't leaving this place with my emerald alive! Robots, ATTACK!" Eggman shouted as his robots ran towards them.

"Come on!" Sora said as he took out his scythe and ran at the robots.

Taylor followed him with her claws out and she spun-attacked a robot, slashing it across the face with her claws.

Sora then spun around his scythe, slashing four nearby robots in half.

While Sora and Taylor were busy, Eggman began his escape as he flew down the hallway. "Coward!" Sora yelled at Eggman. He would chase him, but he can't just leave Taylor behind.

"Go after him!" Taylor said as if she read Sora's mind.

"All right!" Sora said as he sprinted after Eggman.

Taylor turned her attention back to the robots to see them all jumping towards her at once. Taylor caught them with her mind and threw them back. She punched her fist through a robot's head and double-backflipped to land on another robot's shoulders. she snapped its head off its shoulders and threw it at another robot.

Sora jumped onto one of the walls and sprinted, catching up to Eggman.

Taylor kept destroying the robots and turned them all into scrap metal. She was about the go after Sora and Eggman, but she pricked her ears and looked down the opposite hallway. The ground started shaking and a huge robot appeared, seeing Taylor as it ran at her. Taylor jumped out of the way as it swung a giant claw at her, and she sprang back to her feet. She charged at the robot with her claws out and slashed them at the robot.

Sora felt the ground shake, but ignored it as he caught up to Eggman. "Hey, Eggman!" He yelled at him. Eggman looked back to see Sora deliver a dropkick to his vehicle, slamming him against the wall and hitting the ground.

"Gotcha." Sora said as he landed on his feet.

The giant robot sent a punch at Taylor, and she barely dodged it, but she countered by grabbing the robot's fist and flipped it over, slamming it on the ground. The robot leapt to it's feet and turned it's arm into a rocket launcher. Taylor stepped back and held her ground before the robot sent a rocket straight towards Taylor. When the rocket was close enough, she sidestepped out of the way and the rocket exploded behind her, sending her flying towards the robot as she delivered a punch right to it's face.

Sora finished tying Eggman up with a rope from his bag. "Curse you, hedgehog!" Eggman shouted as he struggled to break free. "The name's Sora, don't forget it." Sora corrected, then sprinting back to Taylor.

Taylor was busy beating the crap out of the giant robot. The robot was already powered down from that punch, but she was stomping on it's already-destroyed head angrily. "That's. What. You. Get. When. You. Mess. With. Me!" Taylor yelled at it.

Sora arrived to see Taylor stomping on the destroyed robot head and smirked in amusement. Taylor saw Sora and she flew over to him with an oh-so-innocent look on her face. "Did you get him?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, tied him up after I did." Sora answered.

"Okay, good job." Taylor said.

"Thanks. All right, we go get him and get out of here." Sora said.

"Alright." Taylor shrugged. "Sounds like a plan."

The two then went to get Eggman and left the base. Taylor was levitating Eggman with her mind so neither of them would have to carry him.

"All right. What should we do with him?" Sora asked. "I'd love to throw him into the ocean." Taylor growled.

"That's a little dark for you, don't ya think?" Sora questioned. "I've been darker." Taylor responded.

"True. I was thinking of cooking him, making him a hard boiled egg." Sora joked. "Let me go!" Eggman shouted, and Taylor flattened her ears in annoyance.

"No way, egghead. You think we should bring him back to the others?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, that seems like the best option right now." Taylor agreed.

"All right, let's go." Sora said as they headed for Knothole. But the whole way there, Eggman kept complaining and yelling at them, which was ticking Taylor off big time, and it was giving her an earache.

"Eggman, shut your mouth before I punch you in the face!" Sora said, which made Eggman shut up.

"Thank you!" Taylor exclaimed once it was quiet.

"Your welcome." Sora said as they arrived at Knothole.

"Whoa! You guys took out Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran over to them. "Yep. Once we destroyed the robots, he wasn't that hard." Sora said.

"I destroyed most of them though." Taylor pointed out. "Yeah. Anyways, What should we do with Humpty Dumpty here, Sonic?" Sora asked.

"We'll lock him up. But I still don't understand... Me and the others have been trying to break in for a week, and you managed to get in in a day." Sonic said.

"Really? We just used the front door. In simpler terms, a head on attack through the base." Sora said. "Yeah, it was fun." Taylor said. "Yup." Sora said as a few others took Eggman away. "Also, here." Sora then took out the green emerald from his pocket

"Awesome, I'll go give it to Tails." Sonic said as he took it.

"Cool." Sora said.

"So we got three emeralds in one day, that's a new record." Taylor said. "Yeah. Wow, time flies." Sora said, seeing the setting sun. "And hopefully the rest of my memories will come back tomorrow." Taylor said.

"Yeah. Hope so." Sora said.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later." Sonic said as he ran away.

Sora sees Sonic leave, "He's fast."

"I heard someone calling him the fastest thing alive." Taylor shrugged.

"Really? I should test how fast he can run." He then smirks, "In a race."

"Alright, well you can do that tomorrow." Taylor said, ruining the moment.

"Good idea." Sora said.

"Thanks, now lets go home." Taylor said as she started to walk back to her house.

"Yeah. Night, Tay." Sora said as he started to walk to his house.

* * *

**Yay! Finally done! Wow, that was a lot of writing :)**

**anyways, i'm to post this chapter, so bye for now :3**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(Sonic doesn't belong to me, Sora belongs to Sora and Taylor belongs to me)**


	6. Chapter6-Emerald Rescue Sunset ShrinkRay

**Dimensional Escape: Chapter 6**

**Emerald Rescue Sunset Shrink Ray!**

* * *

**Me: Hey guys! What's up? Here's another chapter, yay :)**

**Sora: now let's get to it!**

* * *

The next morning, Taylor was outside sleeping in a tree, as usual. But when she did wake up, she had a headache.

Sora was already up, sitting at the pond and enjoying the quiet morning.

Taylor jumped out of the tree while rubbing her head. She got her memories back alright, but the headache was probably a symptom or something. She walked out from behind her house and spotted Sora sitting by the pond.

Sora sees Taylor, "Morning, Tay. You all right?"

"I'm fine, I remember everything now." Taylor replied.

"Great." Sora said.

"So how are you?" Taylor asked.

"Fine. You?" Sora said.

"Good." Taylor said.

"Cool. So yesterday, we broke our record by getting 3 emeralds. That makes it about... 5 I think?" Sora said.

"Yeah, and we know that Scourge has one of the emeralds." Taylor pointed out.

"So, we know where six are. The seventh one we'll know later." Sora said.

"Unless Tails finds it now." Taylor pointed out.

"That would likely happen as well." Sora agreed.

"do you think we should go visit him to see if he found them?" Taylor asked.

"Got nothing else to do. Sure." Sora said as he got up to his feet.

The two of them walked over to the lab and they found Tails asleep in front of his computer.

Sora then walked over and tapped him on the head, "Tails?"

Tails shot out of his chair and fell on the ground. He looked surprised, but when he saw that it was just Sora, he calmed down. "What time is it?" Tails asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"About like 9:00, I think." Sora answered. "Oh." Tails yawned. "I bet your here about the emerald, right?"

"Yep." Sora simply said.

"Alright, I was up all night, and the emerald that Scourge and Fiona ran away with is at their castle on Anti-Mobius." Tails said.

"Oh, this should be fun." Sora said, getting excited.  
"I can't wait!" Taylor exclaimed.

"All right Tails, when shall we get going?" Sora asked.

"Whenever you guys want, and take this to get to the anti-mobius, it's the only way there." Tails said as he handed them a warp ring.

"Thanks." Sora said as he puts the warp ring on his middle finger. "However, let's not go now. I need to get some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Taylor asked. "Anything I need at my place. I might make you a weapon while we're there." Sora said as they left the lab.

"Maybe." Taylor shrugged. The two then arrive at Sora's house and entered. "OK, I need my weapons." Sora said as he got Lightning Hurricane.

"Dude, your so obsessed with weapons." Taylor chuckled. "Not really, just like using weapons." Sora corrected. "okay, so that's slightly less obsessive." Taylor joked.

"Funny. Have you ever used a weapon?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I know how to use any weapon you can think of. Axes, swords, throwing knives, staffs, guns, you name it, but I just choose not to use weapons." Taylor said.

"Wow, impressive." Sora commented. "Thank you." Taylor said. He then puts Lightning Hurricane in its sheath on his left hip and the scythe on his back. "Want me to make you one? Last chance." Sora asked. "No, I don't need a weapon." Taylor said. "Plus, I have these." She added as she unsheathed her claws.

"Oh yeah. For some reason, I keep forgetting that you have claws." Sora said. "Maybe I should use them more often then." Taylor shrugged.

"If you want. So, do we press the ring or twist it or something?" Sora asked, looking at the ring.

Taylor sheathed her claws and she looked at the ring curiously. "Um... what if you throw it against the wall or hit it with a rock?" Taylor suggested. "That always works."

Sora laughed, "We'll do that last. Let's see..." He then pressed on it, nothing. He twists it, started glowing. "Wait..." He then pressed it and a portal appears. "There we are."

"Cool." Taylor said. "Now let's go get that emerald."

"Into the portal!" Sora said as the two jumped in.

They appeared in a different location that seemed similar to the forest around Knothole. The portal closed behind them and it disappeared. "Is this it?" Taylor asked.

"It's similar, so it must be." Sora said as they started walking.

"So Tails said that it was in a castle, right?" Taylor asked. "So where's the castle?"

Sora then puts on the visor, turning it on. "OK, it's... this way." He said, pointing to the right of them.

They started walking for a few minutes before they came across a gloomy looking castle that kind of looked like a pile of rocks.

"That's not a castle, that's a cave made by a pile of rocks." Sora commented. "I was thinking the same thing." Taylor replied."Really? Sweet." Sora said. "So are we going in the stealthy-way or the make-as-much-destruction-as-possible-way?" Taylor asked.

"Whichever one you want to do." Sora said.

"Well, we know this probably isn't going to be as easy as it was with Eggman, so we should go with the stealthy-way." Taylor said.

"All right. First, how do we enter? We can't just use the back door." Sora questioned.

"We can go through the windows." Taylor said.

"All right. Maybe one to where the emerald is if we're lucky." Sora said. "Maybe." Taylor shrugged as she ran towards the castle and flew up to one of the windows. And Sora followed her up to the window by also flying.

Taylor jumped through the window and pricked her ears to listen for any movement close by. Sora followed, landing by her. "You hear anything?"

"Someone's coming down the hallway." Taylor whispered to him as she looked around for a place to hide. "There." Sora said, pointing at an open vent. The two quickly went inside and Sora quickly and quietly closed it with the cover.

They waited for the person to walk by, and they heard several footsteps pass their hiding spot and walk away.

"We can use the vent to stay out of sight, as well as find the emerald since it's connected to many rooms." Sora suggested. "Ok." Taylor said. "And I'm surprised this castle has an air vent when it barely has any walls to hold it together." Taylor pointed out.

"I am too, but that's not important right now. I'm only surprised at the space of this vent." Sora said, seeing that the vent is big enough to crouch.

"Now that you mention it, it is pretty big." Taylor said. "But anyways, we should probably move on. We have a job to do."

"Yep. Lead the way." Sora said. "Alright." Taylor agreed as she followed the path of the air vent.

The two moved through the vents for a few minutes before they came across the throne room. "Nothing here." The two then heard two others enter, overhearing the conversation they are having.

"I know there is someone else here." Someone said.

"What makes you think that?" Someone else asked.

"Someone tripped the security wire you idiot, we need to make sure they are here and then tell the rest of the team." The other person said. 'So only they know...' Taylor thought as she started coming back the way she came and she lunged at them, which made them scream in surprise. Taylor knocked them out and dragged them out of sight. "Problem solved." Taylor called to Sora.

"Good job." Sora said.

"Thank you."

"All right. Now, let's continue." Sora said as they entered the vents again and continue through.

They kept going until they came across a hallway with a bunch of traps everywhere. "I'm pretty sure this it it." Taylor said.

"Wow, they're paranoid." Sora chuckled.

"We can get through this easily though." Taylor said.

"I know. Just saying." Sora said as his visor scanned the area.

"How many traps do you think are there?" Taylor asked.

"About 5... maybe 6 if there's a secret trap." Sora answered.

"Would there be an ambush as well?" Taylor asked.

Sora looks around in thermal vision, seeing no hidden enemies. "Don't see anyone, so no."

"Alright, then this shouldn't take long." Taylor said.

"You first, I'll follow." Sora said.

"Sending me into danger first, how kind of you." Taylor joked as she left the air vent and started walking down the hallway.

"Hey, you have more experience than me when it comes to traps." Sora pointed out as he exited the vent and followed her.

"True, I guess being a master thief pays off." Taylor agreed as she looked at the floor and then glanced at the walls. She spent the next minute staring at the hallway, searching for traps. "Okay, there are several trapdoors all over the floor, lasers coating the ceiling, camouflaged arrow launchers along the wall, tripwires/alarms hidden under the carpets, and security cameras." Taylor reported. "Plus there are no air vents to sneak past them." Taylor added.

"Like I said, they're paranoid. So, see any safe routes we can get through them?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, we need to take out the cameras first, so..." Taylor said as she stepped in front of the arrow launchers, and right away, arrows started shooting at her. She quickly caught them with her mind and threw them at the cameras, which destroyed them.

"Not bad." Sora commented.

"Thank you, now I need you to follow me so you don't fall through the floor." Taylor said. "We need to walk around the trap doors." She added.

"Right." Sora said as he lined up behind her.

Taylor took another look at the floor before she started running down the hallway with Sora right behind her. They were jumping over the invisible trap doors and running around them while dodging the arrows that were still shooting at them.

"Can't touch this." Sora said.

**(Sora: I just had to. Lol :)**

"Real mature." Taylor said under her breath. When they got through the trap doors, Taylor leaned against the wall. "Well, that was fun." She said. "Is the emerald up ahead?"

Sora used the visor's scanner mode, "Yeah. All that's left is the tripwires and lasers."

"Alright." Taylor said as she walked over to the lasers and dodged all of them and the tripwires as she approached the emerald. But suddenly, she stopped in the middle of the lasers and lifted her ears as if she heard something. "Sora, hide somewhere, I can hear Scourge coming!" Taylor whispered/called to him.

"What about you?" Sora said.

"I'll be fine." She replied. "I have a plan. They are going to have to turn off the security to get me, so I'll distract them while you grab the emerald and get out of here." She explained as there were more footsteps coming.

"All right." Sora said as he transformed into smoke and disappeared into thin air.

Just as Sora disappeared, Scourge and his team showed up. "Well, look what we have here." Fiona smiled. "Yeah, hello. And goodbye." Taylor said once the lasers were gone, because she made a run for it down the next hallway, and the group started chasing her.

After they are gone, Sora reappeared in front of the emerald. "Hello, winner." Sora said as he grabbed the emerald and puts it in his pocket. He then went after the group who's chasing Taylor.

Taylor kept running until Scourge used his super speed and ran in front of Taylor, which made her stop in her tracks. "Your actually pretty skilled in stealing, so I'll make you a deal, babe. You join us, and we'll let you live." Scourge grinned, and Taylor froze. "What did you call me?" Taylor growled. "Do you want me to repeat myself?" Scourge asked as he walked closer until he was standing right in front of her. He was about to speak, but Taylor punched him square in the face, and he cried out in pain while holding his bloody nose. "If there is one thing you should know about me," Taylor started as she cracked her knuckles. "It's to never make me angry. Now you see the consequences."

Sora arrives to see Scrouge holding his bloody nose and Taylor about to kick his ass.

Then Taylor tackled Scourge to the ground and caught him in a headlock.

"The rest of ya can face me." Sora said as he pulls out his scythe. "Come on."

As Taylor was beating up Scourge, Fiona and the rest of the group ran towards Sora

Sora spins the scythe around, making the group keep their distance and avoiding his attacks.

Taylor and Scourge were still wrestling, and Scourge elbowed Taylor in the gut and squirmed out of her grip. Taylor got to her feet and slashed him across the arm with her claws.

Sora then delivers a kick to Fiona and hits another one with the staff of the scythe.

Scourge tried to kick Taylor, but she grabbed his leg and flipped him over. But he jumped to his feet with an angry glare on his face. Then he ran at her with a false attack and slapped her across the face. Taylor looked shocked at first before she touched her cheek, which was already turning red. She started to get angry as her eyes glowed red. "Your going to wish you never did that." Taylor growled.

Sora swung his scythe behind him, slashing two others in the abdomen and delivers two kicks to a third one.

Taylor roundhouse kicked Scourge in the head and punched him in the nose again. She lifted him up with her mind and threw him around the room like a rag doll.

Sora then has his scythe cloaked in plasma and does a hurricane spin, making the rest fall to the ground.

Taylor threw Scourge down on the ground and she grinned triumphantly. But he got back up and glared at her. "I'll kill you!" He shouted as he ran forward with a punch, but Taylor caught his fist and slowly started crushing it.

"You're making it worse for you, Scrouge. Just give up." Sora said.

"A king never gives up!" Scourge shouted before Taylor easily broke a bone in his hand, which made him cry out in pain.

"Maybe, but they do know when to stop in a battle. You ain't gonna go anywhere in this if you continue this fight." Sora said.

Taylor broke another bone and Scourge hissed in pain. "I'm... Not... Giving up!" Scourge shouted before he kicked Taylor in the gut, which made her let go of him.

Sora then sprinted at him and swung, making Scrouge jump back from them and leaving a small cut on his cheek.

Taylor's fur then changed white and her hair turned black, and she had 5 tails. She ran towards Scourge and landed a punch to his gut.

"Now you know why you shouldn't piss her off." Sora said.

Scourge growled at him and he tripped over his feet and fell to the ground. Taylor walked up to him and lifted him off the ground by his neck. "Give up, and I'll let you live." She said calmly, which was actually pretty scary.

"Think hard before answering." Sora added.

"Put me down!" Scourge shouted as he started clawing at Taylor's hands that were around his throat, but Taylor felt no pain so she tightened her grip instead.

"Stop being so stubborn! Give up and you can leave to fight another day. Besides, when you die, you'll just go straight to hell!" Sora said.

"You will die a horrible death if you dont give up." Taylor warned as Scourge was struggling to breathe. "F-fine!" Scourge managed to choke out.

"All right, good enough." Sora accepted.

Taylor let go of him and he dropped to the floor, breathing heavily and coughing.

Once he caught his breath, he got up to his feet and walked away, saying "Next time, I'll be the victor."  
Sora then puts the scythe on his back, "I got the emerald, no point in staying here any longer."

Taylor nodded before she turned back to normal and passed out.

Sora catches her before she hits the ground and picks her up, making the scythe disappear and carries her on his back, like a piggyback ride. "Time to go." Sora then ran through the castle and out the exit into the forest. He then stops, turning the ring and pressed it, opening the portal and jumps through it, arriving in Tails' lab.

Tails was sitting at his desk, putting together a ship-in-a-bottle, and he didn't even realize Sora was there.

"Nice ship." Sora said to him, making him almost drop it.

"Oh, Sora, how long have you been standing there?" Tails asked.

"Just got here." Sora answered.

"Ok. Did you get the emerald?" Tails asked.

Sora then took out the red emerald, "Got it."

"Good job. now we only have 1 more emerald left to find." Tails said as he took the emerald from him.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"So until i locate the emerald, you can do whatever you want." Tails said as he started typing on his computer.

"Sweet. See ya later then." Sora said as he left the lab and went to his house. Once he entered, he places Taylor on his bed and sat on the couch.

The rest of the day was quiet. And a few hours later, Taylor woke up. "Had a nice nap?" Sora joked after seeing her awake. "Oh be quiet." Taylor said. "Not much of a morning person, I imagine?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Taylor replied.

"I see. BTW, the cuts on your hands were bleeding a bit so, I wrapped them up." Sora said.

Taylor looked at her arms and saw that they were bandaged. "Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome." Sora said back.

"So is Tails looking for the next emerald?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Until he does find it, we can just relax." Sora answered.

"Cool, then what do you want to do?" Taylor asked.

"I might take a walk around the village. Wanna join me?" Sora answered as he puts Lightning Hurricane on his desk and the scythe on the hanger.

"Sure." Taylor said.

"Cool. Let's get going." Sora said as he headed for the door.

Taylor followed him and they started walking around Knothole.

"Had any interesting dreams lately?" He asked Taylor.

"No." Taylor simply replied.

"OK. Do you like the snow?" Sora asked.  
"Snow? As in the white cold stuff?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, the white cold stuff from the sky."

"Yeah, I like snow." Taylor said.

"All right, cool." Sora chuckled. "Do you like flowers?"

"Some of them." She responded.

"Really, which ones?"

"Roses mostly." Taylor shrugged.

**(TBG: Notice that's her sister's name)**

"Any color or a specific color you like more than the rest?"

"Just normal red roses." Taylor said.

"Classic." Sora said. Then, a red rose falls slowly from the sky and lands on Sora's head. He then puts it in his hand, "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know." Taylor said as she looked at the sky.

"Me either. Here." Sora said, handing the rose to Taylor.

Taylor smiled slightly and took the rose. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Sora said.

"Guys!" Sonic shouted as he ran towards them.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" Sora asked as Sonic stopped in front of them.  
"Tails is missing." Sonic said.

"What!? Anyone knows where he went?" Sora asked.

"No!" Sonic said with a look of panic in his eyes.

"Oh man..." Sora said.

"His lab was trashed, and his computer was destroyed." Sonic said.

"Well, someone obviously took him... I'm pretty sure we know who it is. Tay, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sora said.

"yeah." Taylor started. "If you wanted to kidnap someone, the right way would be to not leave any evidence! God, they're sloppy kidnappers!"

"No, I mean Scourge must have been the one to take him. Let's go to the lab. There might be clues you didn't see, Sonic." Sora said as they headed for the lab.

Taylor was the first one there and she started looking around. She stared at the ground and noticed faint claw marks on the ground. "Looks like he put up a fight." Taylor observed.

"Not one to go silently." Sora said as he noticed a piece of fabric on the ground.  
"Tails doesn't wear fabric. Must be from one of the attackers." Sora observed.

Taylor walked over to him and examined it carefully. "It has red fox fur on it, its probably Fiona's." Taylor reported.

Sora sees the fur, "Yeah it is."

Taylor walked around the room and looked at the destroyed computer. It was a huge computer, like a flat screen TV, but it was shattered. She noticed something in the center of the screen and she stared at it. She moved it with her mind towards her and noticed that it was a smoke bomb shell.

"You find something, Tay?" Sora asked, walking over to her.

"They must have used smoke bombs to temporarily blind Tails. poor guy, they sneak attacked him." Taylor said as she handed him the smoke bomb shell.

"Yeah. Let's see, they use smoke shells to blind Tails and execute the sneak attack, he fought back which tore a piece of Fiona's fabric off in the process and they were dragging him across the floor, explaining the claw marks on the ground." Sora explained.

Taylor nodded and she walked towards the window, which was broken. "They must have thrown the smoke bomb through this window as well." She added.

"Yeah. OK, we know how and who, the question is where could they gone?" Sora said.

"They couldnt have gone back to anti-mobius, it would be too obvious. They either went deeper into the forest, are hiding in a cave, or they are on their way to somewhere with computers. My guess is that they kidnapped him so he would take them to the next chaos emerald." Taylor said.

"Maybe. Probably went back to Eggman's base." Sora suggested.

"what if their working together?" Taylor asked.

"Unlikely, but still a possibility." Sora answered.

"Then we should be careful." Taylor said. "Anyways, lets go rescue Tails." She said.

"Right." He agreed as they exited the lab and headed off to begin their rescue operation.

They ran through the forest until they saw the base.

They then stop and hide a couple of feet away, "All right, what to do..."

"I say we do what we did last time." Taylor said.

"You mean, just knock on the front door?" Sora asked.

"Exactly." Taylor said.

"Well, they know we're coming. Let's do it." Sora said as they headed for the front door.

Taylor kicked it down like last time, and they ran down the hallway.

"All right, which room this time?" Sora questioned.

"If they're smart, it should be in a room that's less obvious than the other one." Taylor said

"Yeah. Where, the closet?" Sora suggested.

"Help!" Someone shouted, and the two stopped in front of a little wooden door. "Hey look, a closet." Taylor said. "Do you think it leads to Narnia?"

"I doubt that." Sora said as he opened it.

Inside was a giant dome shaped room with Scourge, Fiona, Eggman and Tails inside.

"Well, this is new." Sora commented.

Before they heard them, Taylor grabbed Sora's hand and hid behind a control panel. "Be quiet, we need to hear why they need Tails." She whispered to him.

"OK, sorry." Sora whispered back. The two then listen in on the conversation.

"... You know where the chaos emerald is!" Scourge yelled, and Tails flinched. "If you do not show us, we'll take you to the robotisizer!" Eggman shouted at him.

"We should step in. If we wait longer, he'll be a robot." Sora whispered to Taylor.

"Yeah." Taylor agreed.

The scythe then appeared on his back, "Let's do it."

"Hey Humpty Dumpty!" Taylor shouted as she stood up.

"You're gonna have a great fall off the brick wall!" Sora shouted as he also stood up.

Taylor laughed at that.

Sora held back a laugh, but couldn't help but smile.

"YOU!" Scourge shouted as he pointed at Taylor. "Hi there. if you want to avoid the situation from last time, i strongly suggest you give us back our friend."

"Exactly what I was thinking. So Scourge, easy way..." He then takes out his scythe. "Or the hard way?"

Scourge smirked and cracked his knuckles, but avoided injuring his wounded hand from before. "Hard way." He said as Fiona stood beside him and a hundred giant robots entered the room. "Do you give up?" Scourge asked.

Sora swung, unleashing a aerial blade made of plasma at five robots in the front, slicing them in half. "If you thought we would give up, then you're the biggest fool I've ever met."

Taylor moved a robot with her mind and threw it into another one. "You'll regret it then." Scourge said as he spindashed towards Sora and Fiona ran towards Taylor.

"Don't you ever learn?" Sora then delivered a soccer kick at Scourge during his spin dash, making him fly into three robots in a row.  
"Three points!" Sora joked.

Taylor dodged Fiona's attacks while she fought the robots. But just as Fiona was about to land an attack, Taylor hit a pressure point on her neck and she passed out. Taylor smiled triumphantly and she ran to go fight more robots.

Sora then sliced off two robots' heads, followed up by another aerial blade, slicing five in a line down the middle.

"Stop!" Scourge shouted as he held a knife to Tails' throat.

Sora stopped to see Scourge holding the knife to Tails.

Taylor also stopped and growled. Tails looked terrified as the knife was pressed against his neck. "Drop your weapons." Scourge said, and Taylor sheathed her claws.

Sora hesitated, but dropped the scythe. "Damn it."

"Good boy." Scourge smirked.

Sora responded back with a glare at him.

"So what exactly do you want?" Taylor growled. "You have two options, hand over the emeralds or the mutant fox here dies." Scourge said as he tightened his grip on the knife he was holding.

Sora clenched his fists tighter, "What king would go this low?"

"Someone who does anything to get what he wants." Taylor growls. "A king who is greedy, selfish, and a complete jackass."

"And to top it all off, the king is only a pathetic coward!"

Scourge pressed the knife on Tails' neck more and a small drop of blood appeared.

Sora clenches his fists more as the air in the room slowly starts to intensify and the black aura slowly appearing around Sora.

"Trust me, i will kill him if you dont stop." Scourge warned.

"You... will not... kill ANYONE!" Sora shouted as the black aura intensifies and suddenly in an instant, he disappeared and reappeared, grabbing Scourge's head and his hand holding the knife, slowly crushing it as he moves the hand and knife away from Tails' neck.

Then Taylor leapt into action as well and grabbed Tails while pulling him away from the two hedgehogs. Tails was shaking like a leaf and he was hugging Taylor tightly while crying.

"I'll say it again, you're not a king, only a pathetic coward." Sora said in a darker tone.

"A coward wouldnt do this!" Scourge said as he kicked Sora away from him.

Sora only took a step back before he delivered a roundhouse kick to Scourge's side and a left hook to his jaw.

He growled and he spindashed towards Sora.

Sora had a look of annoyance as he kicked Scourge during his spin dash, making him slam against the wall.  
"Four points!" Sora joked.

"Go Sora!" Taylor cheered

"Thank you, #1 fan." Sora said as Scourge got up to his feet.

"Your welcome." Taylor smiled. Scourge growled at Taylor and attacked Sora again.

Sora then sweeped Scourge from under his feet and followed up with an uppercut.

"Maybe this would be a good time to surrender." Taylor said to Scourge.

Sora then kneed Scourge in the stomach and followed it up with a straight punch to his jaw.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Taylor said.

Scourge swung, only for Sora to duck and counter with a butterfly kick to his chest, making Scourge fly upwards. Sora quickly got up to his feet and finished the combo by jumping up doing a frontflip and delivers a axe kick to the back of his head, slamming him back down on the ground.

Scourge groaned in pain and he looked like he couldn't get up.

Sora stood there, catching his breath. "Looks like you have enough."

Scourge growled at him and he started to get back up slowly, but Taylor stomped on his head and forced him back down. "What do we do with him?" She asked Sora.

"Don't know. What counts as a "royal" punishment?" Sora questioned.

"Taking away his precious crown." Taylor said.

"Then, let the crown be taken from him, he doesn't deserve the title anyways." Sora said.

"Now I guess we should throw him in jail." Taylor said.

"Might as well." Sora said.

"Well, then we should probably go." Taylor said. "We got Tails back."

"Right." Sora said as the two left with Tails.

They also took Scourge with them as well so they could throw him in jail later.

They arrived at Knothole when the sun was setting. By now, the black aura around Sora started to fade

"Feeling better?" Taylor asked him.

The aura then faded completely, "Fine, I guess."

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran towards them and crushed him in a hug. "Are you okay?! We were all worried sick about you!" Sonic said.

Sora stayed silent as he observes.

"I can't... Breathe!" Tails managed to say before Sonic let him go. "Sorry, bro." Sonic chuckled.

"OK then." Sora said

"Thanks guys." Sonic said as he turned to them.

"No problem, Sonic." Sora said.

Then Sonic noticed Scourge.

"Don't worry, he's going to jail." Sora said.

"About time. Here, I'll take him there." Sonic said.

"Alright." Sora said as they handed Scourge to Sonic

"Good. Now everyone is fixing up Tails' lab, do you guys want to go help?" Sonic asked.

"Sure." Sora answered.

They started walking back to the lab and they saw everyone repairing it.

"Let's get started." Sora said.

Taylor moved everything with her mind and started fixing up the inside of the lab.

"Ah, the joy of telekinesis." Sora commented.

"Got that right." Taylor smirked.

Sora chuckled, "Indeed."

Taylor smiled as she went back to work.

"Now, what can I help with?" Sora said to himself as he looked around.

"You could try taking out the broken computer and replace it with the new one outside." Vector replied, who overheard him.

"OK, thanks for the tip." Sora said. He then picks up the broken computer, puts it outside and brings in the new one, putting it where the old one was.

Tails walked around the lab, looking around for his inventions that survived.

"Looking for something, Tails?" Sora asked.

"Nothing in particular, just looking for things that are still useful." He responded.

"Ah, I see." Sora said.

"Like..." Tails started as he pulled a gun-looking thing out from under a broken table. "... This shrink ray."

"A shrink ray, sweet." Sora said.

"Yep, but this is dangerous, so I'll put this back on the shelf." Tails said as he placed it in a glass case.

"Makes sense, it shrinks things." Sora pointed out.

Taylor overheard their conversation and walked over to them. "Wait, what?" She asked before she noticed the shrink ray.

"What is it, Tay?" Sora asked.

"I want to try it." She said as she tried reaching for the shrink ray, but Tails snatched it back. "No!" He exclaimed. "Aww, why not?" Taylor asked.

"I'm pretty sure a shrink ray isn't a toy, last I check." Sora joked.

"Pleeease? Please, please, please, pleeeeeeaaaassse?" Taylor begged. "Come on, just let me shoot a tree or something! I'll do anything!"

"Well, I guess we can test it to see if it still works. I'll watch over her to make sure she doesn't get carried away." Sora said.

"Yay!" Taylor cheered.

Sora then took out the shrink ray, "Alrighty."

"Awesome! Now let's go!" Taylor exclaimed as she basically dragged him outside. "Whoa!" Sora said as he was being dragged. Tails slightly laughed as he went back to work on his lab.

The two then showed up at the pond, which then Taylor stopped dragging him.

"Okay, what should we shoot first?" Taylor asked.

"How about a tree?" Sora suggested.

"Okay." Taylor said as she took the gun and shot a nearby tree, which made it shrink.

"Nice shooting." Sora commented.

"Thanks." Taylor replied before she went over to the now-tiny tree.

"It's such a cute little tree." Sora joked.

"Yes it is." Taylor laughed.

"Yeah. But, I see something else that is cuter." Sora said.

"What?" Taylor asked

"Hint, she is with me right now." Sora said as he walked to the pond.

Taylor looked at him in confusion before she realized what he meant and she blushed.

Sora smirked, "Correct."

"I'm not cute." She said.

"Say that all you like, you're cute." Sora said as he walked onto the water.

"Admit I'm not cute or else I'll shoot you with the shrink ray." Taylor warned.

"It's just a complement, don't make a big deal out of it. Besides, if I say that you're not, it'll be like I just insulted ya." Sora then disappeared into thin air

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'm used to insults, don't worry about it." She said to herself.

"Huh, same as me. I'll make a deal, I'll say that you are not cute if you give me a complement." Sora said from a nearby branch.

"I'm not good at giving complements." Taylor sighed.

"Give it a shot." Sora said.

"Um..." Taylor started, thinking of what to say. "Your... Beautiful?" Taylor said, but it sounded more like a question.

**(TBG: Hahaha! XD Sorry, I HAD to! Haha)**

"Nice try, but try again." Sora said while trying not to laugh.

"Uh..." Taylor thought aloud. "... Happy... Birthday?" She tried.

"Actually, that makes sense since my birthday is coming up. One more time, you're getting close." Sora said.

**(TBG: That was a lucky guess since it's basically Sora's birthday today ^_^ happy birthday, Sora lol :3)**

"I give up." Taylor said. "How come its so easy for you?"

"Because it's simple. I can just look at ya and say you're beautiful." Sora said.

"I called you beautiful." Taylor grumbled.

"There's a difference there. Saying it to a girl, cool. Saying it to a guy, weird. To guys, handsome and good looking fits."

"Yeah, but there's no way I'm going to say that." Taylor said.

"Aww, you're saying I'm not. I'm hurt." Sora sarcastically said.

Taylor rolled her eyes again and let out a sigh.

"I just don't get why you don't wanna be called cute or beautiful or hot or something." Sora said.

"Well, I grew up with one idiot of a friend..." Taylor chuckled.

"Really? Who?" Sora asked.

"His name is Zap." Taylor responded. "Ever heard of him? Orange hair, red eyes." Taylor added.

Sora thought about it, "I think I saw him once."

"Well, he hits on girls all the time." Taylor sighed with annoyance. "I guess that's the reason I don't like being called stuff like cute." Taylor shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I guess I also annoy you by doing that." Sora said while nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"No, it's just when Zap does that." Taylor shrugged.

"Oh. Then, I must be doing it the right way." Sora said.

"Maybe." Taylor shrugged.

"Alrighty. So, we done with the shrink ray?" Sora asked.

"No, wait! I still didn't get to test it out on you yet." Taylor said.

"I don't wanna be shrunk." Sora said.

"Please?" Taylor asked. "For me?"

**(TBG: when we were writing the chapter, this is how I got Sora to agree; _Please, please, please, please, pleeeeaaaasssseee!_ lol)**

Sora then walked over and stood in front of her, "Fine.

Taylor smiled triumphantly before she shrunk Sora down to the size of her thumb. She looked down at him and then laughed softly. "Oh my god..."

Sora stayed silent as he waited for what she is about to say.

"Your so cute!" Taylor smiled as she picked him up and put him on the palm of her hand. "Just look at how tiny you are!" She laughed as she pat him on the head with her finger.

Sora blushed, "See, that's a complement."

Taylor ignored what he said as she kept saying how adorable he was. "And the wittle Sora is blushing." She smiled.

Sora was quiet while he was blushing a little more, looking in a different direction.

Taylor looked at him curiously. "Something wrong?" She asked. "I thought you liked complements."

"Yeah, but.. I'm still kinda not used to being called adorable. That's rare for me."

Taylor smiled. "Adorable." She said.

Sora also smiled, "But, I like it when you say it."

"Good." Taylor said

"So I guess, can you turn me back?" Sora asked. "You know, normal size?

"Aww, but your so cute." Taylor pouted.

"Don't pout. I guess I can stay like this a little longer if that cheers ya up." Sora said.

"Yay!" Taylor smiled.

"So... what can we do?" Sora asked.

"I guess I didn't think about that." Taylor shrugged.

Sora sat down and thinks.

"We could go prank some people." Taylor suggested.

"Maybe." Sora said.

"Well what do you want to do?" Taylor asked.

"I can't think of anything, pranks for the win."

"Yes!" Taylor cheered. "But who to prank..." Taylor tapped her chin in thought.

"Sonic?" Sora suggested.

"Perfect!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Then we're off!"

Taylor ran towards Sonic's house with Sora and they looked through the window to see Sonic searching for something. "Ok, here's the plan." Taylor started. "You go in and do anything to scare him, like moving things around, and after he's scared out of his mind, I throw a water balloon at him." She said as a water balloon appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did ya get that?" Sora asked as he hopped on the window sill.

"Just go do your job." Taylor said.

"OK, just asking." He then entered the house through the window. _'Which one first?' _Sora thought. He then sees a lamp on the desk he's on. "That works." He then pushes it off and hid behind a book nearby.

Sonic spun around as the lamp hit the ground. "That was weird..." Sonic mumbled as he picked it up and put it back on the desk.

Sora took off after Sonic turned back around and jumped over to the counter. He then pulled down the pressure plate on the toaster and hid behind a loaf of bread.

The toaster went off and Sonic jumped. "What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sora then sprinted off in silence across the counter and jumped off, opening the fridge on his way down. He then hid behind one of the legs on the chair.

Sonic closed the fridge door and he looked around the room cautiously.

Sora then threw the chair up, making it fall over as he ran and hid behind a nearby dresser.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HECK!" Sonic screamed.

"I think that should be enough." Sora thought.

Taylor looked at him as if to ask if that was it, and she threw the water balloon at Sonic, which hit him in the face and made it so he couldn't see Sora escape.

Sora slid under the door and ran around the house to meet with Taylor. "Nice shot."

"Thanks. You did a good job." Taylor replied.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"So what now?" Taylor asked.

"I would like to be big again, but I don't want to see you pout again." Sora thought out loud.  
"Nah, If you want to be big again then okay." Taylor shrugged as she picked up the shrink ray and put it on reverse.

"Thanks. Shoot." Sora said.

Taylor shot him with the shrink ray and he went back to normal.

"Alright." Sora said, stretching his arms

"Think we should give this back to Tails now?" Taylor asked as she handed him the shrink ray.

"Yeah, we should." Sora agreed.

"Alright, then let's go." Taylor said as they started walking back to Tails' lab.

They arrived at the lab and puts the shrink ray back where it was.

"Now what?" Taylor asked.  
"I don't know." Sora said as they left the lab.

"It's your turn to choose what we should do." Taylor said.

"All right. We can go climb up a tree to the top and enjoy the sunset." Sora said as he looked at the setting sun.

"Sounds good to me." Taylor said.

"Cool." The two then climbed a nearby tree and sat at the highest branch to the very top, watching the sunset.

"This is a nice sunset." Taylor said.

"Yeah, it's very beautiful." Sora said as he looked at the sight.

"I wonder if it's like this back home in the human world." Taylor wondered.

"Could be." Sora said as he puts his hands on the branch. However, he didn't notice that his left hand is on Taylor's hand.

Taylor flinched and she lightly blushed when she realized his hand was on hers'.

"I like sunsets, makes me feel peaceful." Sora said as he still watch the sight.

Taylor nodded, but she wasn't really interested at the sunset anymore, she was just looking at their hands.

Sora looked at her and looked confused, "What are ya looking at?" He then followed her glance down to their hands and blushed.

"It's your fault." Taylor joked

"Uh..." Sora was able to say before blushing a little more.

"Your blushing again." Taylor pointed out.

"N-no I'm not." Sora quickly said.

"There's no need to lie." Taylor said smartly before she pulled her hand free.

"Like you didn't blush at that." Sora said.

"Well..." She started. "You were blushing more."

"So you were blushing." Sora said with a smirk.

Taylor facepalmed. "I should have seen that coming."

"It's fine. Actually, I find that... nice." Sora said.

Taylor blushed slightly, but she tried to hide it.

Sora leaned against the tree trunk, "Tell me, how long has it been since we met?"

"About a week maybe?" Taylor answered.

"Wow. It felt like it's been years." Sora said.

"I agree." Taylor said.

By now, the sky was dark as the last of the sunlight went over the horizon. "Well, there it goes."

"Nighttime has arrived." Taylor said.

"So... Why do you sleep in trees?" Sora asked

Taylor hesitated. "It's a secret." She said.

Sora looked suspicious, "Secret? You can tell me, I'm a master at keeping secrets."

Taylor stared at him before she let out a sigh. "It probably sounds stupid but... Its the only way I feel close to my sister. She loved being around nature, so when I'm in trees, I know that she's there." Taylor said.

"That's... very touching." Sora said.

Taylor slightly smiled.

"I might give that a shot actually, sleeping in a tree." Sora said as he yawned.

"You should." Taylor said as she yawned as well. "I'm going to sleep, so goodnight." She said as she curled up on the tree branch that she was already on, and she instantly fell asleep.

Sora leaned his head on the tree trunk and fell asleep instantly as well.

* * *

**TBG: Yay, another chapter completed! And we have an idea for the next chapter that I find adorable :3**

**Sora: but don't tell them, they have to wait for the next chapter**

**TBG: ok fine. CLIFFHANGER!**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(Sonic does not belong to me)**


	7. Chapter 7-Dat Dang Cliffhanger :P

**Dimensional Escape: Chapter 7**

**Dat Dang Cliffhanger :P**

* * *

**Warning: Chapter extremely long**

* * *

Sora opens his eyes to see cloudy skies. He tried to sit up, but he felt a light pressure on his chest and he looked down to see Taylor's head resting on his chest. Sora blushed, and he saw that she was still asleep and Sora didn't want to wake her up, so he tried not to move around as much. Just then, A cold breeze blew by and Taylor shivered. Sora took off his jacket and puts it on Taylor like a blanket.

Taylor stopped shivering and she slightly smiled in her sleep.

Sora smiled to himself and looked up at the sky.

Just then, Taylor started waking up and she opened her eyes to see Sora.

Sora then looked at the trees around them until he saw Taylor awake. "Morning." He said to her.

"Morning." Taylor responded sleepily as she got up, but then she noticed Sora's jacket. "Why do I have your jacket?" Taylor asked.

"You were shivering from the cold, so I gave you my jacket to warm you up." Sora answered.

Taylor slightly blushed, and she handed him back his jacket.

"Warm already?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah." She lied. "You don't look like it." Sora pointed out, not sure whether or not he should take his jacket back.

"I'm fine." Taylor insisted.

"OK. But if you get cold again, feel free to use my jacket." Sora said.

"Okay." Taylor said.

"Cool." Sora said, smiling.

"So what should we do now?" Taylor asked.

"Don't know, just woke up." Sora answered.

"What time is it?" Taylor asked. "I'm used to the outdoors, and I can tell the time by looking at the sky. Right now, it's about 9:45." Sora estimated.

"Eh... It's too early." Taylor yawned. "I'm going back to sleep for a few more hours." She said as she curled up in a ball and fell asleep again.

"Not a bad idea." Sora said to himself as he leaned against the tree trunk.

Just then there was more cold wind that blew through the trees.

Sora felt the wind, but wasn't bothered by it that much. He was more concerned about Taylor.

Taylor was still sleeping, but when the wind started blowing again, she slightly flinched and she wrapped her fluffy fox tail around her to keep warm.

"Smart fox." Sora thought with a smile.

Just then, once the wind calmed down a little bit, snowflakes started to fall from the sky.

"Snowflakes..." Sora said to himself as he saw them fall from the sky. "Sora! Taylor!" Tails called up to them from the bottom of the tree. "Yeah?" Sora called back to Tails.

"I just wanted to make sure that you know there'll be a huge blizzard later." Tails said. "Blizzard?" Taylor mumbled as she slowly woke up.

"Yeah." Sora said to her.

"How long will it last?" Taylor asked. "About 3 hours." Tails replied.

"When will it start?" Sora asked. "Anytime now." Tails said.

"Tay, we should go." Sora said to her.

"Ok." Taylor said as she stood up and flew out of the tree.

"Okay, I'll be in my lab if you guys need me, but only come to me if it's an emergency." Tails said as he ran back the way he came.

"OK." Sora said back.

"So, I guess we should go back home?" Taylor suggested.

"That would be a good idea. Wanna go to my house or yours this time?" Sora asked.

"It's up to you." Taylor shrugged.

"My house?." The two then arrived at the house and entered.

Right when they entered, more snow began falling and the wind started roaring.

Sora closed the door behind them, "Wow, that was quick."

"Great, we'll be spending 3 hours cooped up in here." Taylor sighed.

"Won't be so bad. Remember the game we did during that storm?" Sora reminded.

Taylor shrugged. "Yeah, but I doubt that would happen again." Taylor said.

"You'll never know." Sora said.

Taylor looked out the window, but she could barely see anything because of the blizzard.

Sora sat down on the couch and sighed.

"What do you want to do?" Taylor asked.

"For right now, I just feel like sitting." Sora answered. "Lazy." Taylor joked. "Funny." Sora said. "I try." Taylor smiled.

Sora lets out a chuckle, "Hope you ain't cold."

"Why would I be cold?" Taylor asked.

"It's a blizzard, it's winter, overall just asking." Sora answered.

"Nope, I'm fine." Taylor replied.

"OK." Sora said.

Taylor sat next to Sora on the couch and sighed. "Well I'm bored." She said.

"Indeed. But sometimes, you need a break from action, relax." Sora said.

"... If boredom could kill, I'd be dead." Taylor said.

Sora laughed at that, "Indeed."

The next hours went by slowly, and Taylor was sitting beside the window and watching the blizzard fading away.

Sora sung quietly to himself as he looked up at the ceiling.

Just then, the blizzard stopped and Taylor smiled. "It's finally over!" She exclaimed as she scrambled out of her seat and ran to the door.

Sora chuckled at her, "Oy..." He said as he followed her.

Taylor threw open the door and she flew over the piles of snow that coated the ground.

"Snow is sweet." Sora said as he flew after her.

"Yay! Snow!" Taylor exclaimed as she dove into a huge pile of snow.

Sora landed near the pile of snow she dove into.

Taylor made a snowball and she threw it at Sora.

Sora ducked and threw a snowball at her.

She caught it and threw it back at him.

Sora ducks again and threw three more snowballs at her.

Taylor dodged them and threw more snowballs at him with her mind.

Sora dodges them as he went behind a tree and threw five more snowballs at her.

She jumped over them and then threw 10 snowballs with her mind.

He takes cover behind the tree to avoid getting hit by the snowballs.

Taylor smirked as she made one snowball and threw it as hard as she could at the top of the tree. It hit it and it knocked loose the snow that was on the tree branches, causing a small avalanche of snow that fell on Sora.

Sora poked his head out of the pile, "Clever fox."

"Victory!" Taylor cheered as she jumped up and down happily.

Sora looked at her and smiled.

Just then, a snowball hit her in the back of her head and she turned around to see Sonic.

"Where did you come from?" Sora asked Sonic.

"I came from over there." Sonics said as he pointed to his house.

"Oh." Sora said.

"Revenge!" Taylor shouted as she threw a snowball at him, which hit Sonic square in the face and knocked him over.

Sora laughed, "Nice shot."

"Thanks." Taylor replied as Sonic sat up. "My head is spinning." He said.

"Indeed, man. You did a backflip before landing on the ground." Sora pointed out.

Taylor snickered and Sonic rolled his eyes.

Sora then gets out of the snow pile, "Anyways..."

"Anyways what?" Taylor asked.

A snowball then suddenly hits Taylor on top of her head, "I threw one up high a few secs earlier."

"Oh well thanks." Taylor sarcastically said.

Sora lets out a sarcastic chuckle at her sarcastic remark.

Just then, the pink hedgehog Amy Rose walks by them, and she spots Sonic. "SONIKKU!" She exclaimed happily as she ran over to him.

Sora watched in confusion, "Sonic, who is she?"

"SAVE ME!" Sonic shouted as he ran away from Amy and hid behind Taylor.

Sora laughed as he walked over, "This is getting ridiculous, Sonic."

"Sonic! I finally got you!" Amy smiled as she hugged Sora instead, mistaking him for Sonic.

"Sorry to burst your happy bubble, I'm not Sonic." Sora said to her.

"Then where is my precious fiancé?" Amy wondered aloud as she let go of Sora. "I'm not your fiancé!" Sonic shouted.

"OK hang on, can you explain to me what is going on, Sonic?" Sora asked.

"Yes, this is Amy Rose, and she is crazy." Sonic said before he ran away.

"OK then." Sora said.

"So who are you?" Amy asked them. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

"We are new. I'm Sora and the clever fox is Taylor. You're Amy Rose, right?" Sora said.

"Yep." Amy said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you." Sora said, bowing like a gentleman.

"It's nice to meet you too." Amy replied.

"So, why were you chasing after Sonic?" Sora asked.  
"Because I love him." Amy smiled.

"That's nice. However, Sonic sure left in a hurry." Sora wondered out loud.

"Yeah, he always runs away." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe to avoid you or something. More questions keep rising in my head." Sora said as he rubbed his chin.

"Me too, like why aren't you wearing a coat or something?" Amy asked Taylor. "Because I don't have one." Taylor shrugged. "Well then we're going shopping right now, follow me!" Amy exclaimed as she grabbed Taylor by the wrist and started dragging her away. "SHOPPING?!" Taylor cried as Amy managed to drag her all the way through Knothole to the shop.

"Got nothing else to do." Sora said to himself as he followed the two to the shop.

Amy was running through the shop, rambling on about clothes. "Ohh, this is pretty, but this one is just the cutest jacket ever!" Amy exclaimed as she searched through the jackets and sweaters.

Sora couldn't help but chuckle, "Looks like Taylor is doing a fashion show."

Taylor shot him an annoyed glare before Amy pulled Taylor around the store again.

Sora followed them around, since he had nothing else to do.

Suddenly Amy stopped and she gave something to Taylor. "Go try this on! Go, go go!" Amy exclaimed as she pushed Taylor towards the changing room in the back of the store.

"I wonder what it could be." Sora thought.

A minute later, Taylor came out wearing a long white sweater that almost reached her knees and a cute maroon beanie with a pom pom.

"You look warm." Sora commented.

"Perfect! Come on, I'll buy it for you." Amy said as she ran to the cash register.

"What do you think of your new look?" He asked Taylor.

"The sweater is fluffy." Taylor replied.

"Indeed it is." Sora smiled.

"Ok, everything is paid for, so your free to go." Amy said as she came back over to them. "Thanks." Taylor said.

"Yeah, thanks." Sora said to Amy.

"No problem." Amy said as Taylor started leaving.

"Tay, wait up." Sora said as he catches up to her.

Taylor went outside, but Amy was still shopping so she stayed inside.

Sora went outside as well.

"So what should we do now?" Taylor asked.

"Well, there's snow." Sora pointed out.

"Indeed there is." Taylor said.

"Wanna make an igloo or something?" Sora suggested.

"Sure." Taylor responded.

"All right." He said as he made a big brick of snow.

Taylor did the same and they started stacking the bricks until they made the walls of the igloo.

They then put the last brick on top, finishing the igloo. "There we are. Wanna go inside first?"

"Ok." Taylor said as she went inside.

Sora followed after and sat on the right of the entrance, while Taylor sat on the left of it. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think we did a good job." Taylor said.

"Cool." Sora said.

"And what do you think?" Taylor asked.

"It's very nice." Sora answered. "It's also kind of warm in here too." Taylor said. "Great. Can't have ya cold." Sora said.

Taylor smiled at him before she leaned against the wall of the igloo. "So, when do you think Tails will find the last emerald?"

"Maybe." Sora said before freezing and reached into his pocket to pull out their first emerald they got.

"The first emerald." Taylor sighed. "I forgot we still had that."

"Yeah. Hang on... we got 2, one we kept and the other we gave to Tails. Then, we got three more the next day and got the one from Scrounge earlier." That makes it 6, correct?" Sora recounted.

"Yes." Taylor nodded.

"All right, just checking." Sora said as he puts it back in his pocket. "Like your new outfit?"

"Yeah." Taylor said.

"A fluffy sweater with a cute beanie, that's..." Sora said, thinking of the word to describe it.

Taylor waited to hear what he was going to say.

"Don't like being called cute... adorable... " Sora said, saying the words she doesn't like to be called.

"... I'll make an acception." Taylor sighed.

Sora smirked, "OK, you're both cute and adorable."

Taylor slightly blushed, but it was barely noticeable.

"Maybe I should get a new outfit." Sora wondered out loud.

"Maybe." Taylor shrugged.

Sora thought about it, "Maybe later." He then looks at his crown necklace.

"Cool necklace." Taylor said.

"Thanks. I've had this ever since I can remember." Sora said.

"Wow, it must be really special then." Taylor said.

"Yeah, but sometimes, I would like to give it to someone else, so they can remember me when they look at it." Sora said.

"Who could forget you?" Taylor smirked.

Sora blushed a bit and smiled, "You're right about that."

Taylor smiled and poked his nose. "Your blushing." She said.

"Guess I am." Sora said.

"That's adorable." Taylor said with a soft laugh.

Sora blushed a little more, "No, it's not... maybe."

"Blushing." Taylor smirked.

Sora then boops Taylor's nose, "However, your blush is cuter than mine."

Taylor blushed, but she tried to hide it.

"I saw that." Sora said, smirking.

"Saw what?" Taylor asked innocently.

"That nice shade of red on your face." Sora said.

Taylor blushed even more and she pulled her ears in front of her face to hide it.

Sora smiled and ruffled her hair a bit, "You shouldn't hide your face, ya know?"

Taylor just kept blushing.

"Tay, ya in there? Anybody home?" Sora teased, lightly poking her head.

When he went to poke her head again, Taylor quickly lifted her head up and lightly bit his finger.

"Ouch. You could have just said that you were hungry." Sora joked.

"Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time I ate." Taylor said.

Sora thought about it for a sec, "Me either." Suddenly, his stomach growled.

Taylor laughed as she pat him on the head. "Aww, little Sora is hungry." She smiled. "Anyways, let's go find something to eat." Taylor said as she left the igloo.

"OK." Sora agreed as he followed Taylor out of the igloo.

They walked through Knothole until Taylor spotted a food shop. "We could steal something from there." Taylor said.

"Steal? Why?" Sora asked.

Taylor looked at him in confusion. "That's how I always get my food." She said.

"Makes sense, I do the same thing since I never had money to begin with." Sora said.

"Well, then what should we do? We don't have any money." Taylor said, but then an idea came to her.

"Got an idea?" Sora asked.

"Yep, it's an old trick I picked up while I was a kid." She said as she adjusted her beanie to the side in an adorable way. "Watch and learn." She said as she looked around until she ran over to a tall lady. And compared to the lady, Taylor looked like a child. "Um... Excuse me, miss?" Taylor asked in a shy voice as she gave her the puppy eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I haven't eaten in days, and I have no place to live. Can I please borrow some money?" She asked as her eyes were glassy with fake tears. "Oh you poor little girl, of course you can." The lady said as she handed her $100. "Thank you so much." Taylor said with a slight smile. "Anytime, dear." The lady said as she walked away.

"Not bad." Sora said as Taylor came back.

She tossed him the money and smiled. "Thanks." She said.

Sora smiled as he caught the money, "What do ya want to eat?"

"Something with chocolate in it." Taylor said as she fixed her beanie.

"Then, let's go." Sora said as they walked inside.

When they got inside, the person at the cash register waved at them. "Hello, what can I do for you today?"

"We are hungry, what do ya have on the menu?" Sora asked.

"We have all different sorts of breakfast, lunch, dinner and desert choices." The cashier said.

"Wow. Wanna go first, Tay?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Taylor said. "Can I have a medium sized hot chocolate? Oh, and a cookie. And is that cake I see?" Taylor asked, only ordering from the dessert menu.

"What would you like, Sir?"

"Some pancakes and eggs would be fine." Sora answered.

"Okay, just wait a minute." The cashier said as she went to go get the food.

Sora and Tay sat down at a nearby table as they waited.

After a few minutes, the lady came over to them with the food.

"Thanks." Sora said as she placed them on the table in front of them.

Taylor picked up her cup of hot chocolate to warm her hands while she waited for it to cool down.

Sora then started to eat his eggs with one of the forks that was on the table.

"after this, do you think we should go find Tails to ask him about the emerald?" Taylor asked.

"sure." Sora said.

"Good, because I need some action." She said as she took a sip of the hot chocolate and she ate a forkful of cake, obviously enjoying it.

Sora finished his eggs, "How's yours?" He asked as he started on his pancakes.

"Good." Taylor smiled.

"Great." Sora said. He then continues to eat his pancakes.

When they were finished, they went to Tails lab.

The two then entered the lab, "Tails, ya here?"

"Yeah, what do you need?" He called as he was running around his lab, organizing everything.

"We were wondering about the last emerald." Sora said.

"The last emerald? Oh, I forgot to tell you that I found it! But now isn't the best time to get it." He sighed.

"Really? Why's that?" Sora asked.

Tails sighed. "Well, first of all, Scourge escaped."

"Oh joy..." Sora sarcastically said.

"Second of all, he's after the emerald." Tails added.

"Obviously." Sora said.

"And third of all, the emerald is somewhere in the frozen parts of a huge mountain. The emerald is at the top, and there is some kind of invisible force against powers. For example, Taylor, if you went onto the mountain, you wouldn't be able to access your telekinesis." Tails said.

"I see. That means I can't access mine either?" Sora asked.

"Nope, no powers whatsoever." Tails said.

"Then we'll get it the old fashioned way." Sora said.

"Yeah!" Taylor exclaimed. "Yes, but remember, it's going to be bitter cold up there, and you could get frostbite. Or you might feel slightly sleepy, but do not fall asleep or else you may not wake up ever again." Tails warned.

"We'll make sure to stay warm and stay awake." Sora said.

"Okay, and look out for Scourge." Tails said. "He stole some of the weapons in here before he ran away."

"Got it." Sora said. "Tay, we shall start preparing."

"Yeah, let's do this!" Taylor exclaimed.

"All right, let's go!" Sora exclaimed as the two exited the lab.

A second later, they came back, realizing that they had no clue where they were going. "Which way is the mountain again?" Taylor asked. Tails pointed to the direction of the mountain and they ran out of the lab again.

"No powers, this will be interesting." Sora said as they headed for the mountain.

When they got to the mountain, Taylor was staring up at the mountain, which looked as tall as mount Everest. "W-we need to climb up that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Guess so. BTW, if you feel tired during the climb, I'll carry ya until you regain your stamina." Sora offered.

"Carry me now." She joked.

Do you want me to?" Sora also joked.

"No." She said as she started dragging him up the mountain.

"Hey, I can climb myself." Sora said as he climbs up by her.

They kept climbing until they were halfway up the mountain. For some reason, they weren't having trouble breathing from the thin air, it was probably a weird Mobian thing or something. "Are we there yet?" Taylor asked for the 20th time.

"We'll will be if you stop asking that question." Sora answered.

Taylor rolled her eyes and she slipped on ice, causing her to faceplant into a pile of snow.

Sora climbed over to her, "You all right there?"

Taylor started getting up, but then she stopped to punch the mountain. "STUPID MOUNTAIN!" She shouted.

"OK..." Sora said.

Just then, Taylor heard something and she started looking around.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked.

"We're being watched." Taylor said.

"On a mountain? That's new." Sora said.

"I think it's Scourge." Taylor said.

"Makes sense, he's after the emerald." Sora said.

"We need to be careful. He must have a lot of weapons with him." Taylor said.

"As do I." Sora said, Lightning Hurricane on his left hip and the scythe on his back.

"Ok, good." Taylor said.

"Shall we keep climbing?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Taylor said as they kept climbing up the mountain.

Sora climbed up, humming as they go.

before they got to the top though, Scourge fell from the sky in front of them. "hello there." he grinned. there was a rocket launcher on his shoulder, the shrink ray in his right hand and a freeze gun in the left. a huge bomb was strapped to his back and he was wearing invincible armor. there was a mechanical fire blade strapped to his left theigh and he wore silver metal rocket shoes.

"Wow Scourge, I'm surprised you didn't faint from carrying all that stuff." Sora said.

"I'm tougher than I look." He smirked. "I just needed these weapons to upgrade myself. Think of it as an improvement."

"Too bad it ain't on your personality." Sora said.

Scourge growled and he pointed the freeze gun at him. "I'll kill you." Scourge said.

"Your point being..." Sora replied.

Scourge roared in rage as he shot the freeze gun at Sora.

Sora dodges the shot by jumping to a large rock to his right.

"Stay still so I can kill you!" Scourge shouted as he kept shooting at him. While he was distracted, Taylor ran towards him from the side and sent a spin kick to his head. But because of his armor, it felt like Taylor just kicked a rock.

Sora sprinted at him while dodging the shots and delivered a strong punch to his head.

Scourge didnt even flinch, he only laughed. "Attack me all you want, this armor is indistructable!" Scourge laughed.

Sora then unleashes a barrage of slashes from Lighting Hurricane in Blue Lightning mode on Scrouge.

But nothing hurt him. he punched Sora, which knocked him back far enough so Scourge could grab the rocket launcher.

Sora recovered and landed on his feet, sprinting back at Scourge with his blade in Red Thunder mode.

Scourge jumped away from him and started shooting rockets at him. Taylor ran around the little fight and she started slashing her claws at him, which left scratch marks on his armor.

Sora jumped from rocket to rocket towards Scourge, "You need to aim better!" Sora taunted.

Scourge used the rocket shoes and flew into the air, away from them. Then, he dropped the bomb on his back and it landed right in front of them.

Sora then picked it up and threw it off the mountain with all his might.

"Good job." Taylor said as the bomb exploded. Then Taylor ran towards the cliff of the mountain and jumped off towards Scourge. She managed to grab his foot and she slashed her claws at one of his rocket shoes, which destroyed it. It also knocked Scourge off balance and made them crash into a tree on the mountain.

Sora then ran over to the tree they crashed in and delivered a jump kick to Scourge's chest, making him go through the tree and helped Taylor up.

"Thanks." Taylor said. But Scourge quickly recovered and charged at them with his fire sword in his hand.

"Look out!" Sora said, getting in front of Taylor and blocking a swing from Scrouge's fire sword.

"Thanks again." she said before she ran at Scourge and kicked the fire sword out of his hand.

Sora then delivered a swing to Scourge's abdomen, releasing a shockwave to send him flying.

Taylor picked up the fire sword as Scourge ran toward them once more. Taylor twirled the sword in her hand before she sent out a series of extremely skilled slashes at him, which made Scourge jump back cautiously.

Sora then ran at Scrouge and delivered a barrage of slashes at him, making Scrouge dodge some more.

"You cannot defeat me!" Scourge yelled. Then Taylor threw the fire sword at him and it hit his arm, making him cry out in pain.

"Yeah, bad timing." Sora commented as he delivers a roundhouse kick to the same arm, making Scrouge yell out in pain again.

"As your king I command you to stop!" He shouted as he grabbed the shrink ray and tried shooting them.

"The king will shut his face!" Sora said as he kicked the shrink ray outta Scrouge's hand and delivered a slash across his chest, leaving a dent on the armor.

Scourge spindashed Taylor, but she kicked him into a rock as if he were a soccer ball.

"Wow Scrouge, you've turned into a king sized soccer ball." Sora commented.

Scourge leapt to his feet and grabbed the freeze gun.

"Tay, look out!" Sora said as he ran and got in front of her.

"I've got you now!" Scourge shouted as he pulled the trigger, but Taylor grabbed Sora's arm and jumped out of the way with him.

"We're even then." Sora said as they got up.

Scourge had gathered up his weapons and he fired the shrink ray, freeze gun, and rockets at them.

"Incoming!" Sora said as he grabbed Taylor bridal style and ran across the field to avoid the projectiles.

"Stop running!" Scourge shouted.

"Stop firing!" Sora shouted back.

"Never!" Scourge shouted.

"Argh!" Sora yelled in annoyance.

Just then, one of the shrink ray beams hit Taylor, and she became small. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed.

Sora was holding her in his hand, "I'll get ya back to normal. Just stay in my pouche." He then puts her in his pouche and ran at Scrouge. He dodged the projectiles with sidestepping and ducking, then got the shrink ray by jumping over him and hid behind a large rock. He then took Taylor out of his pouche and puts her on the ground, "Told ya." He then sets the ray on reverse and fired at Taylor, returning her to normal size.

"Thanks... Again." Taylor said with a slight laugh.

Sora then puts the shrink ray away, "No problem."

Then the rock that they were hiding behind blew up when a rocket hit it, and Scourge stood there with his weapons in his hands. "Running away?" He smirked.

"No, because unlike you, I care about my friends." Sora said as he stood up with Lightning Hurricane in Red Thunder mode at the ready.

"I don't see what's so great about your friends." Scourge said as he gripped the handle of his fire sword.

"They're the ones that made who I am, they saved me from my darkness. Thanks to them, I have no worries. I'll protect them, no matter what!" Sora said as he pulled out the scythe and held it in his left hand.

"Well you can come to the dark side now, it's good to be the villain!" Scourge shouted as he ran forward.

Sora then blocked Scrouge's attack with his blade, "The dark side doesn't interest me."

Taylor decided to join in as well as she unsheathed her claws and knocked Scourge off balance. "Well what about her? She already seems evil." Scourge said, and Taylor growled at him with anger.

"I know Taylor, she'll never join the darkness!" Sora said as he delivered a hard kick to Scrouge's head, sending him flying a few feet away.

Taylor slashed her claws at Scourge again, but he kept dodging them "she steals, she breaks rules, she lies." Scourge said, and Taylor tried hitting him, but he grabbed her wrist. "She WILL join me."

Sora sprinted at him and grabbed his hand, "You can go to hell!" He then kneed Scrouge in the stomach, making him let go of Taylor and flew up in the air.

Then Taylor picked up a rock and chucked it at Scourge, which hit him in the face.

"Ha! Nice shot." Sora commented.

Taylor smiled and Scourge landed on the ground. "This isn't over." Scourge said as he ran back down the hill.

"Looks like we won." Sora said as he sheathed his blade and the scythe disappearing into thin air.

"Cool, now let's go get the emerald." Taylor said.

"Right." Then the two started searching.

Taylor started digging through the snow to find the emerald.

Sora took out his visor from his backpack and puts it on, setting it to scanner mode.

"See anything?" Taylor asked.

Sora then sees the emerald where the blown up rock is, "Huh, must have been inside that rock. Over here." Sora answered, walking over to it.

"Awesome, now we have all of the emeralds!" Taylor smiled.

"Yep." Sora said, picking up the emerald and putting it in his second pouch.

"Cool, now let's go back to knothole now, it's too cold here." Taylor said.

"Right." He then looks down the mountain and got an idea, which he then smirked. "Hey, Tay. I got a fun idea."

"Really? What is it?" Taylor asked with interest.

"You hop on my back, I'll run and slide us down the mountain." Sora said.

"Ok." Taylor agreed as she walked over to him.

Sora then lets Taylor hop onto his back, "Hang on tight." He then jumps down, running down the mountain.

Taylor held onto him for dear life as he ran down the mountain.

Sora then hits his feet on a rock pillar, breaking it and rides on it like a skateboard. "Yeah!" Sora said in excitement.

"This is awesome!" Taylor exclaimed

"Told ya!" Sora said as they headed towards the bottom.

As they got close to the bottom, they felt their powers starting to come back.

"Power is back, let's fly!" Sora said, jumping off the rock pillar and flying over the forest. "Liking the view, Tay?"

"Yeah, the forest looks nice." Taylor said.

"Sure does." Sora said.

"Do you see Knothole?" Taylor asked.

Sora looks around in scanner mode, "Found it." He then flew down to Knothole

They landed outside Tails' lab and Taylor jumped off of Sora's back.

"That was fun." Sora commented.

"Yeah." Taylor agreed as they went inside the lab.

"Tails, guess we got?" Sora said.

"The emerald?" Tails asked

"Correct." Sora answered, pulling out the emerald.

"Awesome! Great job, guys!" Tails said.

"No problem." Sora said, handing it to him.

"Now that we have those emeralds, Scourge wouldn't dare pick a fight with us again." Tails said. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, he attacked us on the mountain." Taylor said.

"Yeah." Sora agreed.

"He took all of my best weapons, what happened?" Tails asked.

"Well, we improvised and kicked his ass." Sora answered.

"Serves him right." Taylor said.

"Indeed." Sora said.

"Well, Sonic and the others are planning an attack tonight, do you guys want to come?" Tails asked.

"Sounds like a nice idea, Tay?" Sora said.

"Of course!" Taylor exclaimed.

"We're in. What time should we show for it?" Sora asked.

"6:00, we're meeting up back here." Tails said.

"Gotcha. What time is it now?" Sora questioned.

"2:09" Tails replied.

"Cool, a couple of hours to just hang around. Anything you want to do, Tay?" Sora asked.

"No, nothing really." Taylor shrugged.

"OK, wanna watch the sky from the tree again?" Sora suggested.

"Ok." Taylor smiled.

"Cool." Sora said as they exited the lab.

They went to the tree and they flew go the top of the tree.

"It's nice today up here." Sora said as they sat on the highest branch.

"Yeah, but it's cold." Taylor said.

"True. You cold?" Sora asked.

"Well... No, not really." Taylor shrugged.

"Good." Sora said.

So, Scourge got away with the weapons." Taylor said.

"Well, not all of them." Sora said as he pulled out the shrink ray.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Taylor said

"Yeah." Sora said, putting the shrink ray away.

"At least we could use it against him." Taylor said.

"Indeed. Mini Scrouge." Sora joked.

"Evil mini scourge." Taylor corrected.

Sora laughed at that, "Good one."

"Thank you." Taylor smiled.

"Yeah." Sora said. He then went into his backpack, looking inside it.

"Whatcha looking for?" Taylor curiously asked.

"Just looking inside." He answered. "Hey cool, a scarf." He then pulls out a dark blue scarf. He then zips the bag back and puts it back on his back. "Want to use it?" He offered.

"No thanks." Taylor said as she shook her head.

"OK." He then wrapped it around his neck once, one end in front and the other in the back.

Taylor hung upside down on the tree branch like a bat would and she groaned in boredom. "I know, you're bored." Sora said. "I need something to do." She groaned.

"Well, there's the shrink ray." Sora suggested.

"Good idea, who should we shrink?" Taylor asked.

"Well, your choice." Sora said.

"Okay. How about you again?" Taylor asked.

"I don't mind, but I was thinking you." Sora said.

"Me?" Taylor repeated.

"Yeah." Sora said.

Taylor thought about it and then shrugged. "Well, I guess it's only fair since I shrunk you before." She said.

"Yeah. So now.." He then set it to normal, "We're even." He then fired, shrinking Taylor. He then held her in his hand.

"I feel so tiny." Taylor said.

"That's the point. You know, you look extremely cute when you're tiny." Sora said.

Taylor slightly blushed.

"I see a nice shade of red on your face, must be a blush." Sora teased.

Taylor blushed more, and she pulled her ears in front of her face to hide it.

"I don't see why you do that, I can't see your beautiful face now." Sora said.

Taylor blushed again, and she slowly let go of her ears so she could look at him.

Sora smiled as she looks at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't think I've said you have pretty eyes as well." Sora answered.

Taylor started blushing again, and she looked away.

Sora smiled, "They're like crystals, ya know."

"Really?" Taylor asked as she looked at him again.

"Yeah, they sparkle when I look at you." Sora said.

Taylor just blushed more, speechless.

"Like they are sparkling right now." Sora said.

Taylor blushed even more, but she kept trying to hide it.

Sora chuckled a bit and smiled.

"So... What do you want to do?" Taylor asked. "I turn you back to normal and you shrink me?" Sora answered. "Okay." Taylor agreed. Sora then sets the ray to reverse and turns her back to normal, "Your turn." Sora said as he handed the ray to her. Taylor fired the shrink ray and she shrunk him. "Mini Sora is back." Sora joked.

"Aww, your adorable!" Taylor smiled

"Thanks." Sora said.

Taylor pat him on the head with her finger. "Your so cute!"

"Heh heh, thanks again." Sora said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Your welcome." Taylor smiled. "Oh, how small I am." Sora said, looking around.

"Your about the size of a leaf." Taylor said. Sora chuckled a bit, "If I was shivering, I'd be shaking like a leaf." He joked. "Are you cold?" Taylor asked.

"As long as I'm here with you, I won't be cold." Sora answered.

Taylor slightly blushed.

Sora smiled, "You know, you always make me smile."

Taylor blushed again and she pulled her ears in front of her face.

Sora then flew up onto her shoulder, "Where did that beautiful face go? I'm positive she's here somewhere."

Taylor blushed even more.

Sora looked around more, "So beautiful, like a flower."

Taylor kept blushing until her entire face was red.

"Like that rose I gave her." Sora said.

Taylor then let go of her ears and picked him up. "Okay, I think that's enough." She said.

"Hm? OK." Sora said.

"Good." Taylor said.

Sora sheepishly rubs the back of his head with a smile.

Taylor slightly laughed and she pat his head.

"Well... what should we do now?" Sora asked.

"Hide and seek?" Taylor suggested.

"All right. How do we do it?" Sora asked.

"The small one hides." Taylor said as she pointed to Sora.

"All right. Close your eyes and count to ten." Sora said as he hopped onto the branch.

Taylor closed her eyes and she started counting

Sora then jumped down to the ground, landing on his feet and ran in a random direction.

"...8...9...10!" Taylor counted as she opened her eyes and started looking around.

Sora kept running until he climbed up a tree and went into a hole in the trunk by the branch.

Taylor was walking past the trees, carefully glancing at any possible hiding spot.

Sora sat there, waiting while looking at Lightning Hurricane, repeating what he said at the mountain. "I'll protect my friends, no matter what.

Taylor's ears twitched and she spotted a hole in a tree. She flew over to it and saw Sora inside. "Found you." She said. Sora smiled, "So you did." "Cool." Taylor smiled. "How did ya find me?" Sora asked. "I could hear you saying something." Taylor said. "Oh yeah." Sora said.

"But, I couldn't exactly make out what you were saying..." Taylor said. "What did you say?" Sora then stood up, "I was repeating what I said at the mountain." He then stabs his blade into the ground. "I'll protect my friends, no matter what."

"That would sound even more awesome if you were at your normal size." Taylor said with a soft laugh. "But your a little munchkin, and you just look adorable!" She smiled as she pat his head.

Sora smiles at that, "Thanks." He then exits out of the hole while sheathing his blade.

"Your welcome." Taylor smiled.

"So, what are we doing now?" Sora asked.

"First of all, is it time for the attack?" Taylor asked.

"It's... 5:00 now." Sora answered as he looks at the sky. "Then we have one more hour left." Taylor said. "Yeah. Can I return to normal size, please?" Sora asked. "Ok." Taylor said as she fired the shrink ray at him. Sora returned to normal size and hopped off the branch, "Ah, feels good to be big again."

"Now what should we do?" Taylor asked.

"I... don't know." Sora answered.

"Well, it's up to you." Taylor shrugged.

"It's almost always up to me to choose." Sora pointed out.

"It was my idea to play hide and seek, so now it's your turn to choose." Taylor said.

"All right. How about... a race?" Sora suggested

"Sure!" Taylor agreed.

"Cool. What kind of race? Tree climbing? Sprint to the finish?" Sora asked.

"Tree climbing!" Taylor exclaimed.

"All right! Same rules as last time?" Sora asked as the two walked over to a tall tree.

"Yeah, no flying or any cheating. Just normal tree climbing." Taylor said.

"Right." Sora said.

"ready?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Ready... set... GO!" Sora said, the two then started to climb the tree.

Taylor jumped from branch to branch.

Sora also jumped from branch to branch, doing one or two flips as well.

Taylor growled with determination as she dashed up the tree and got closer to the top.

Sora also dashed up the tree, jumping over two branches each jump.

Taylor reached the top branch first and she almost fell out of the tree from exhaustion.

Sora quickly climbed up to the top branch and catches Taylor before she fell, "I got ya."

"Thanks." Taylor said.

"No problem." Sora said.

"So what time is it now?" Taylor asked.

"5:10." Sora answered.

"This waiting is seriously killing me." Taylor groaned.

"I know. I only have one more idea we can do right now." Sora said.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Well, we can have another sparring match. However, we'll be tired before the ambush plan takes place." Sora answered.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Taylor shrugged. "Maybe."

"Just a suggestion, of course. Your choice if you want to or not." Sora said.

"Sure." Taylor said. "And if you want, I'll use a weapon." Taylor added.

"I always wondered how good you are with a weapon. Choose which type of weapon you want to use." Sora said

"I'll let you choose, just to make it more interesting." Taylor said.

"All right." He didn't give it any thought as he handed her Lightning Hurricane in its sheath. "Try using my blade."

Taylor pulled it out of the sheath and swung it around a few times. "This will work." She said.

"Cool. Now, let's get to an open field for our match." Sora said. The two then flew from the tree and to an open field, the two landing on their feet a few feet away from each other.

"Okay, are there any rules?" Taylor asked.

"Only one." He then held out his right hand, summoning his scythe. "We fight fair and square."

"Right." Taylor agreed as she got in a fighting stance.

Sora then also got into a battle stance, "Ladies first."

Taylor ran forward and slashed the sword at him

Sora then parries the slash and spins his scythe horizontally, making her block and jump back.

Taylor tightened her grip on the sword handle and jumped at him, swinging her sword down towards his head.

Sora spins one more time with added speed and swings his scythe, colliding with the blade and making Taylor fly back. Once she landed on her feet, he charges at her and swings.

Taylor ducked under the swing from the scythe and sent a series of attacks at him.

Sora also sends a series of attacks at her, making the two collide blow for blow.

Taylor swung the sword as hard as she could and it knocked the scythe out of Sora's hands.

Sora was caught off guard by this, making him vulnerable momentarily.

Taylor ran at him once more, but stopped right in front of him with the blade pointed at his throat. "Give up?" She asked with a smirk.

Sora then instantly vanished, along with the scythe and reappeared behind her with his back to her. "That was rhetorical, right?"

Taylor spun around to face him, and she held the sword tightly.

Sora turned to face her and held his scythe tightly.

"Your move." Taylor said.

"Fair enough." Sora then spins the scythe vertically and stabs it into the ground right after Taylor moved out of the way.

Taylor ran at him and spun around, swinging the sword at him.

Sora ducked and swung the scythe vertically up.

Taylor jumped out of the way and ran at Sora again. But she spun the sword around so she hit him in the gut with the handle, then she kicked him back.

Sora quickly recovered and delivers a jump kick at her.

But she grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground before he could hit her.

Sora then jumped back up and delivers a downward swing with the scythe.

She caught the blade of the scythe between her hands and she pushed it away, allowing her to swing the sword at Sora once more.

Sora then recovered and delivers a barrage of lightning fast attacks, finishing with a strong swing at her.

Taylor dodged and charged at him again and swung the sword at him

Sora blocked her attack and countered with an upper slash.

She blocked as well and then twisted the sword around the staff part of the scythe so that Sora lost his balance. She then came at him with a double kick.

Sora then did a one hand handstand with his left hand and blocked her double kick with his right forearm.

Taylor grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder.

Sora landed on his feet and countered by flipping Taylor over his shoulder

But Taylor clung to his arm and she wouldn't let go of him.

Sora then just stood there and then charges at a tree with Taylor in front of him. He was about to slam her into the tree, only to stop right before she hits it.

Taylor saw that he stopped, and she let go of his arm.

"Hope you didn't think I'll actually do that." Sora said.

"Never thought it for a second." Taylor smirked.

"Cool. It's right now... 5:50. Ten more minutes left." Sora said.

"Then we should probably go to the lab." Taylor said.

"Right." The two then headed for the lab.

When they got there, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Bunnie, Antoine and Sally were waiting inside. "Looks like the gang is here." Sora commented."Guys! Good thing your here, we're going over the battle plan." Tails said.

"All right. How are we going to execute the plan?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to cut the power, and you, Taylor, Bunnie and Shadow go after Scourge while everyone else takes on his team." Tails said.

"Simple, yet effective." Sora commented.

"Exactly. We have all of our skilled freedom fighters with us, so we'll be hard to defeat." Tails said.

"I see." Sora said.

"Ok everyone, let's go!" Sonic said as he opened the portal to Anti-mobius, and the freedom fighters started going through.

"Btw, you can use my blade in this battle if you want. Keep it in case Scrouge also uses weapons, which is most likely." Sora said as the two walked towards the portal.

Taylor nodded in agreement and she went through the portal.

Sora followed her into the portal, arriving in Anti Mobius.

They were beside the castle, and Tails flew through one of the windows so he could shut off the power.

"I guess we wait." Sora said.

A minute later, the lights flickered off and the castle looked darker than it already was.

"There's our cue." Sora said as he hop through the window.

Taylor jumped in after him, and the others followed them.

The group snuck through the now dark hallways to their targets.

Just then, a bunch of candles lit up around the room and they saw Scourge on his throne. "I knew you would be coming." He grinned.

"What's your first clue?" Sora sarcastically said.

"I have spies." Scourge said as he got up from the throne.

"Huh, you're smarter than I thought." Sora commented.

"Even smarter than you think." He said as the lights came back on. "I have a backup generator, and a little extra something to power it."

"Would the 'little extra something' be an emerald?" Sora guessed.

"Not just any emerald." Scourge slightly laughed. "The master emerald." He grinned. "THE MASTER EMERALD?!" Knuckles shouted. "What's the master emerald?" Taylor asked.

"Guessing by the name, it must be the one that fuels the other seven. Also guessing that it's the biggest." Sora guessed.

"And the most powerful. With the master emerald, I'm a god." Scourge grinned.

Sora stood there, until he burst out laughing. "Now deeming yourself as a god, oh how stupid you sound right now." He then stopped laughing, "You don't even deserve to be a king!"

"Sora, let me warn you that he could have destroyed the world in his super form." Sonic whispered to him. "That's right, Blue. Now, let's battle!" He shouted as he turned super, but his fur was purple, and Taylor fall on her back laughing. "Oh, how scary." She laughed sarcastically.

"Well, it's a super form. I don't think it's supposed to be intimidating." Sora commented.

"H-he's freaking purple!" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, purple." Sora simply said.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Scourge shouted angrily as he ran forward and tackled Taylor.

Sora grabbed Scrouge's arm and flipped him over his shoulder into a wall, "I highly suggest that you don't hurt Tay in front of me." He growled at him. Scourge dashed towards Sora and kicked him in the gut. "I can do whatever I want." He grinned.

Sora then swatted his leg away and delivers a strong haymaker to Scrouge's jaw. Scourge stumbled back, and then everyone dog-piled on him. "Keep him down!" Sonic shouted, but then Scourge broke free, making everyone fly towards the walls, but Taylor caught them with her mind and set them safely on the ground.

"Did ya really think that would work while he is in super form?" Sora questioned.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." Sonic replied, but Scourge punched him in the face. "Come on, Blue, fight me!" Scourge yelled as he tried to attack Sonic again, but Taylor jumped on him and knocked him over.

"Wow, that's gotta hurt." Sora said as he ran over and helped Sonic held onto Scourge, and Scourge yanked on her hair to try and get her off. "Let go of me, you brat!" Scourge yelled, but Taylor started biting him.

Sora then ran over to help Taylor.

Scourge grabbed Taylor by the neck and pulled her off of him, and then he slammed her against the ground.

Sora yelled in anger as his eyes turned red, "Let her go!" He then tackled Scrouge, making him let go of Taylor and slammed him against a wall, followed by Sora delivering a barrage of punches upon him.

Taylor got to her feet and watched in amazement as Sora kept beating Scourge to the ground. But Scourge didnt seem to be taking much damage. Sora then delivered a few more fast hitting punches and finishes with a haymaker, sending Scrouge through the wall.

Scourge looked at Sora angrily and he spindashed with extreme speed towards Sora, and he knocked him back through the wall.

Sora was pushed back, but he caught Scrouge and kicked him into another wall.

Scourge jumped away from him and an energy ring surrounded him, then the energy force shot towards everyone, making a strong wing throw them to the wall. But Taylor stood her ground and caught everyone with her mind, then she levitated everyone above the raging wind.

"Tay! Throw me past the wind!" Sora called down to her.

"You got it!" Taylor called back to him as she threw him.

Sora landed behind Scrouge, where no wind is present. He then charged up some energy into his right fist and delivers a hard punch to Scrouge's back, damaging him and stopping the wind.

Taylor placed everyone back on the ground, and then everyone charged at Scourge, but he flew above them and threw the energy force at them, which caused an explosion.

Everyone was blown away, but Sora quickly recovered and disappeared, the others being caught and placed on their feet in an instant. Sora then reappears, "Everyone all right?"

"We're fine, sugar." Bunnie called to him.

Sora nodded, "Good. Now, let's kick it up a notch." Sora then reaches into his bag and pulled out... a flower with a small flame like a candle. "Whoa..." It then shrinks into his hand, when he then felt a surge of power and transformed in a big burst of blue fire.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

The fire turned into embers as Sora stood. His look changed to golden flame patterns on his outfit, fiery blue hair, and fiery red eyes. He held blue flames with a jet black hue in his hands "This is awesome!

"Aww, no fair, I can't do that!" Taylor pouted.

"Here." He then tosses one of the flames over to Taylor, the flame rotating around her. "Touch it, it'll give you fire powers."

"Really? cool!" Taylor exclaimed as she touched it.

The flame was absorbed into her hand, giving her a surge of power.

Taylor's fur turned white and her hair turned scarlet red like her eyes. Her outfit had fire patterns on them as well, and she smiled. "Awesome!"

Sora smirked, "This is going to be fun." Sora then walked to her side, "Ready?" He asked, facing Scrouge.

"Do you even have to ask?" Taylor answered.

"It was rhetorical." Sora simply said as the two then sprinted at Scrouge.

"Fools!" Scourge laughed as he sent a shockwave of energy at them.

Sora and Taylor dodged the shockwave and both sends a fireball at him, one blue and one white. Scourge dodged them and he spin dashed towards them.

Sora intercepted him with his own spin dash, cloaked in blue flames.

Scourge surrounded himself in energy and the two hit, causing another explosion, and sent the two flying away from each other. But Taylor caught Sora with her mind and put him down safely while Scourge was thrown into a wall.

"Thanks, Tay." Sora said. "Don't mention it." Taylor replied as she shot another white fireball at Scourge, but he flew out of the way.

Sora smirked, then fired multiple fireballs at Scrouge.

He dodged all of them and then ran towards them once more. Taylor engulfed herself with flames and flew towards Scourge, punching him in the gut and making him get hit by one of the fireballs.

Sora then flew up to them and delivered an uppercut to Scrouge's chin.

But Scourge back flipped and kicked Sora's jaw.

Sora then grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground.

Scourge jumped back up just for Taylor to shoot a fireball at him.

Sora fired a fireball as well, the two fireballs hitting Scrouge simultaneously.

Scourge stumbled back, but he jumped back up to his feet.

Sora then channeled fire into his hands and fired, unleashing a wave of flames at Scrouge.

Scourge leapt out of the way and shot a blast of energy at him.

Sora deflected the blast and fired a huge fireball at him.

Scourge got hit with the fireball and he was thrown backwards. Taylor then ran at him with a flaming fist and punched him across the face.

Sora then sprints at Scrouge as well, leaving a trail of fire as he then flew and delivers a axe kick upon his head, slamming Scrouge with enough force to create a small crater.

Scourge slowly got up and pulled out the fire sword from nowhere.

"Round 2, the weapon round." Sora commented as he summoned his scythe

Taylor took out lightning hurricane and they charged at Scourge.

The scythe blade becomes cloaked in plasma as he swung at Scrouge.

Scourge deflected the scythe and then he swung the sword at Taylor but she blocked it and slashed the sword at him, but he dodged it.

Sora then ran at Scrouge from his side, swinging his scythe down upon him.

Scourge jumped out of the way and threw his sword at Sora.

Sora caught the sword and threw it back at Scrouge.

He caught it in a ball of energy and snatched it out of thin air.

"Look at that, Scrouge's a magician!" Sora joked.

"Haha, very funny." Scourge growled.

"I try." Sora said.

Taylor ran at Scourge, twirling the sword before she sent a wave of attacks at him.

Sora came and sends a barrage of attacks at Scrouge alongside Taylor.

Scourge couldn't block all of them, so he dodged instead, and then he shot an energy blast at them, which knocked them both off their feet and sent them flying.

Sora quickly recovered and catches Taylor as he lands on his feet.

"Thanks." Taylor said.

"No problem." Sora said, putting Taylor back on her feet

While they were distracted, Scourge appeared behind them and swung the sword at them.

Sora protected Taylor as he took the hit, getting a slash across his back. He picked up Taylor and jumped away from Scrouge.

"Sora! Are you okay?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I'll be fine, Tay. The important thing is that you ain't hurt." Sora said.

Taylor slightly blushed, and she saw Scourge running towards them with his sword. "Look out!" Taylor warned.

Sora then fired a fiery shockwave at Scrouge, making him block and fly back

"Also, remember not to look at your blood." Taylor reminded Sora.

"Thanks for reminding me." Sora said.

"Your welcome." Taylor said as Scourge got up and charged towards them again.

Sora then also charged at him with his scythe, the two colliding and trade blow for blow

Then Taylor ran in and she threw Scourge off balance.

Sora then swung upwards, slashing Scrouge's arm.

"Gah! You rat!" Scourge shouted as he swung his sword at him five times.

Sora blocked the first four, not noticing a crack in the staff. Scrouge swung the fifth time with stronger force as Sora blocked again, slashing the scythe in half.

Scourge grinned and swung his sword again, but Taylor jumped in front of Sora and blocked the attack.

Sora then came in front of Scrouge and smacked him across the face with the broken staff, breaking it again and fired a fireball at him, making him fly back. "That's for slapping Tay last time." Sora said.

Scourge growled and he got to his feet. "I had a reason for doing that." He snapped

"Oh, I can't wait to hear your reason." Sora sarcastically said.

"She was acting like a little-" but then Taylor threw a rock at his head, which cut him off from saying the rest of the sentence.

"Actually, you're lucky she did that. Because I would kill you if you finished it." Sora threatened.

"You... Kill ME? A GOD?!" Scourge laughed.

"For the last time... you... are not... A GOD!" Sora yelled before charging at Scrouge.

Scourge then sent out a series of slashes with his sword at him.

Sora dodged them all and sents a series of punches and kicks at Scrouge.

Scourge blocked them all and slashed the sword at him again

Sora dodged them all as well and sents a fiery shockwave at him.

Scourge was knocked back, and Taylor ran towards them and handed Sora lightning hurricane. "You need this more than I do." She said.

Sora looked at the blade and hesitantly took it, "All right, but you're taking a risk using your claws."

"I'll take the risk." Taylor said.

Sora then got into his sword stance, "If you get hurt, I'll regret it." He then ran at Scrouge.

"Don't regret anything." Taylor said as she ran towards him as well.

Sora then delivers a series of slashes and stabs at Scrouge.

"Pathetic!" Scourge exclaimed as he blocked each attack. Taylor unsheathed her claws and slashed her claws at him, but he jumped away.

Sora then ran at him, cloaking his blade in fire and lightning. "Try this!" Sora exclaimed as he swung it at Scrouge and collided with his sword.

Scourge's sword cracked and then it snapped in d Taylor wasted no time as she leapt at Scourge and slashed her claws across his face

Sora then kicked him away, "Now we're even."

"No. We're. NOT!" Scourge shouted as he engulfed the whole room with energy, and there was an explosion that made the castle explode And blow everyone away.

Taylor opened her eyes to see that she was unharmed, with Sora holding her in his arms, protecting her like a shield.

"How many times now have you saved my life?" Taylor asked him.

"About 4... maybe 5." Sora said before coughing once, spiting some blood on the ground.

Taylor hugged Sora gently. "Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome, Tay." Sora said, having a small smile on his face.

"Oh, how cute." Scourge laughed as he appeared. Taylor glared at him and she stood back up. "You hurt my friends, and for that, I. Will. KILL YOU!" Taylor shouted as her eyes blazed red. Scourge took a step back, and he picked up the broken blade from his sword. Taylor unsheathed her claws again and she charged at Scourge.

Sora slowly got back up to his feet, only to drop on one knee. "Damn... that explosion did a number on me."

"Then it's best to finish you off now!" Scourge grinned as he ran towards Sora, but Taylor kicked him to the ground. "Don't you dare!" She yelled.

"Damn, I'm just an open target now." Sora thought.

Taylor spin-kicked Scourge, but he grabbed her leg and threw her away from him. She stopped herself from moving and she flew towards Scourge at full speed, punching him across the face.

Sora then suddenly felt some energy slowly heal his wounds, "The emerald! I completely forgot about it." Sora thought.

Scourge tackled Taylor and he punched her in the face, making Taylor even more angry as she bit down on his arm so hard that it drew blood.

The blood loss stopped and the wounds are now closing themselves up, "Just need a little more time." Sora thought."Get off me!" Scourge shouted as he started shaking his arm as an attempt to get her to let go. But Taylor wouldn't let go, she just bit down harder.

The blood was gone and the wounds are nearly closed, along with some bruises going away. "Almost there...

Scourge slammed Taylor against the ground and stabbed the broken sword into her chest, which made her let go and cry out in pain. "AHH, DAMMIT!" Taylor exclaimed as she yanked the broken sword out and threw it at Scourge, but he dodged.

Sora's eyes widen as the wounds are completely healed, "You..." He tightens his fists, "Will... " The black aura then erupted from him as he stood up, "DIE!" He bellows, the shout being able to be heard for miles. He then instantly disappears and reappears in front of Scrouge, delivering a series of punches so fast that Scrouge can't block or dodge as Sora beats him mercilessly

Taylor could do nothing but sit on the sidelines and watch.

Sora then delivers a couple more punches before drop kicking Scrouge away.

Scourge got up and charged at him with a spindash.

Sora counters it by kicking him far away. He then ran over to Taylor, "Tay..."

"I'm fine." She responded.

"Yeah, I'm always fine with a hole in my chest." Sora sarcastically said.

"I'm still alive, I'm fine." Taylor said as she tried to get up, but she fell back down, clutching her chest in pain

"Still alive, but wounded." Sora then conjures a shield around Taylor, "This should heal you in a few minutes. Once you're healed, we'll defeat Scrouge. Right now, I'll hold him off until then."

"... Fine." Taylor agreed. "But just be careful."

"I will." Sora then stood up and walked towards Scrouge, "So Scrouge, you still alive?"

"Of course I am." He growled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sora sarcastically said.

Scourge laughed and he ran at him again.

Sora ran at him as well and fires a fireball at him.

Scourge dodged and spindashed at him.

Sora kicked him up in the air and spiked him back down to the ground

Taylor was watching the whole thing while her wound was healing. It already stopped bleeding, thank god, but she still felt pain from it.

Sora then stomped the ground, making Scrouge bounce back up and delivers a strong roundhouse kick to his side, making him fly.

"Go Sora!" Taylor called.

Scrouge recovered and performs a spindash at Sora with a shield of energy around him, Sora intercepting him with his fire cloaked spindash and the two collided, the two blown back

Taylor quickly caught Sora with her mind and put him down safely.

"Thanks again, Tay." Sora said, then ran at Scrouge, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

"Your welcome." Taylor called back as the wound was almost finished healing.

Sora then slammed Scrouge into the ground, which then Scrouge come back up and kicked Sora back. Sora then uppercuts him, making him fly up and Sora appears above him to delivers an axe kick upon Scrouge's head, sending him back down.

Taylor's wound finally healed and she immediately jumped to her feet and ran towards Scourge, and double kicked him in the face as he was getting back up.

Sora lands next to her, "Glad to have you back."

Taylor smirked and she cracked her knuckles. "Thanks, now let's make him pay for everything he's done."

"Oh yeah, I agree." Sora said.

Taylor ran at Scourge and slashed her claws down his face. "This is for stabbing me with that sword!" She shouted. She then spun around and elbowed the side of his head. "That's for hurting Sora and my other friends!" She added

Sora then delivers a fire cloaked fist to his face, "That's for hurting Tay!" He then knees him in the jaw, "That's for being the biggest asshole we've ever met!" He then charges up fire in his hands, "And this... is for deeming yourself as a GOD!" He yelled as he delivered a fiery double axe handle to the side of his head, sending him flying.

But Scourge got right back up again. "You... Can't... Beat... Me...!" Scourge growled, but his super form wore off and he fell to the ground weakly. "I can't... Move..."

"Strained yourself too much, as well as losing too much energy." Sora simply said.

"We won!" Taylor exclaimed. "Take that, Scourge!"

"Awesome." Sora said.

"... Wait a second, where's Sonic and the others?" Taylor asked.

Sora looks around in the ruins, "Guys!?" He then ran at superspeed, digging through the rocks.

Taylor lifted the bigger rocks with her mind out of the way.

"Guys, feel free to respond back!" Sora called out as he continued through the piles of rocks.

"Sonic? Bunnie? Tails?" Taylor yelled as he kept searching. Suddenly, Taylor heard a very faint sound, and she wandered over to the biggest pile of rocks there were.

Sora then looks over at her, "Did ya find them, Tay?"

"I think so..." Taylor said as she listened closely. "I can hear voices! Sonic?!" Taylor called at them through the rock. Taylor listened for a second before she spoke. "Found 'em!"

Sora ran over, "Then let's get them out!" He said as he started to dig through the rocks.

Taylor lifted the bigger rocks off the top of the pile with her mind while digging with her hands.

Sora dug through the rocks as well at a faster pace than Taylor.

Soon, they pulled a rock out of the way and saw them inside a little cave of rocks.

"Found ya." Sora said.

"Guys! Thank god!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You guys all right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, we're all ok." Sonic replied.

"Good." Sora said.

They all got out of the rock pile and Sonic threw Scourge over his shoulder. "I'll bring him back to jail." He said.

"Hopefully, he'll stay there." Sora commented.

"Yeah." Taylor agreed.

Sora then reverted back to normal, "Guess it wore off."

Taylor turned back to normal as well.

"I liked your fiery look in that form." Sora commented.

Taylor slightly blushed and she looked away. "Thanks."

"What did you think of my fiery look?" Sora asked.

"Cool." Taylor replied.

"Thanks." Sora smiled.

"Your welcome." Taylor said.

"So, what should we do now?" Sora asked.

"We should probably look around for Fiona and the others." Tails said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them." Sora said.

"Well, we should start looking." Taylor said.

"Right." The two then started searching.

Taylor headed into the forest, straining her ears to hear them.

Sora looked around the destroyed castle a bit more before following Taylor into the forest.

Taylor was walking around before she heard a twig snap and she spun around to see Fiona.

Sora heard the snapping of the branch and headed in that direction.

"Ah, hello Snowhead." Fiona smirked, and Taylor snarled at her. "Cranberry, long time no see."

Sora faintly heard their voices and sped up in their direction.

Taylor and Fiona started yelling insults at each other.

Sora arrives at the two having an insult match, "Oy..."

"Tomato!" Taylor shouted.  
"Miss Emotionless!" Fiona shouted back.  
"Sidekick!"  
"Useless!"  
"Drama queen!"  
"Rat!"

Sora was covering his ears, now that they started hurting from the yelling.

But while his ears were covered, Miles snuck up on him and slashed a sword at him.

Sora caught the sword at the last second, "Just because I can't hear ya doesn't mean I can't sense ya."

"Sense me? How?!" Miles exclaimed.

"I'm able to sense energies of others. Think of it as one of my gifts." Sora answered.

"Can you sense this?!" Antoine's anti, Patch asked as he threw his sword at Sora.

Sora catches the flying sword, "Not really, but I know where it is if the attacker yells like an idiot."

Taylor and Fiona were still arguing, but Taylor soon noticed Fiona's team them surrounding Sora.

"Why not, the more the merrier!" Sora sarcastically exclaimed.

Fiona tackled Taylor while she was distracted and the two started wrestling and fighting.

Sora looked around himself, "Oh yeah, this will be fun.

"Get him!" Rotor's anti, Boomer yelled as they all attacked Sora.

Sora countered their assault by emitting a shockwave, knocking them down to the ground.

They all got back up and charged at him again, weapons drawn.

Sora took out his blade and countered the group with his own attacks.

With Taylor, she punched Fiona in the gut, and Fiona sent a kick at her throat. But Taylor grabbed her leg and flipped her over her shoulder.

Sora then delivered a spin attack, making the group jump back.

Taylor roundhouse kicked Fiona and they started fighting in hand-to-hand combat.

Sora then ran at high speeds, slashing at the group and stopped in the middle. He then slowly sheathes his sword and completes it with a click, the group getting cuts on their abdomens and falls to the ground.  
"That should keep them down for awhile." Sora thought.

Fiona sent a series of punches at Taylor, but she backhand springed 4 times in a row to dodge them. Fiona then charged at Taylor with a kick, but Taylor cartwheeled out of the way and jumped behind Fiona. She hit several pressure points before Fiona fell limply to the ground.

"Nice job." Sora commented as he walked over.

"Thanks." Taylor replied.

"What should we do with them now?" Sora asked.

"We should probably take them to jail as well." Taylor said.

"All right." Sora said.

Sep 25Taylor lifted the team up with her mind. "So let's go." She said.

"To Knothole." Sora said as they started walking.

"Do we have a warp ring?" Taylor asked.

Sora stopped, "Sonic has it."

"But didn't he go back to Mobius with the others?" Taylor asked, and then she realized what that meant. "Oh crap. So does that mean we're stuck here?"

"They probably haven't left, they might be still in the castle." Sora said.

"Well let's go before they leave without us!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him back towards the castle.

Sora got on his feet and picked Taylor up bridal style, then sprinted faster than before to the castle.

When they got there, they saw the portal opening and Sonic and the others were going through.

"Hold the portal!" Sora yelled as he ran at it and jumped through, along with the group held by Taylor's telekinesis.

The portal closed right after they made it through.

"Close call." Sora commented.

"Oh my god, sorry guys." Sonic apologized. "We thought you were with us."

"I think we got that impression." Sora pointed out as he puts Taylor back on her feet.

"At least we made it." Taylor shrugged.

"Yeah, along with the rest of Scrouge's group." Sora said, gesturing to the group floating by telekinesis.

"Good, we got them all." Sonic sighed.

"Yep. Let's just hope that they stay in jail for quite some time." Sora said.

"You can say that again." Taylor agreed.

"I would, but I don't feel like it." Sora joked.

"Lazy." Taylor joked back.

Sora chuckled a bit to that.

"You two want to help me take these guys to jail?" Sonic asked.

"All right." Sora answered, picking up Boomer, putting him over his shoulder and picking up Miles.

Taylor lifted Patch, Fiona, and Sally's anti, Alicia with her mind.

"Go to jail, guys." Sora said to himself.

"Where's prison?" Taylor asked.

"Probably, there might not be one." Sora guessed.

"Follow me." Sonic said as he dashed away.

"Keep up, Tay." Sora said as he dashed after Sonic.

Her eye twitched in annoyance before she flew after them, but she was falling behind.

"Sonic, do you always run everywhere?" Sora asked.

"Of course." He answered.

"Why? Forgot how to walk?" Sora joked.

"Walking is so much slower." Sonic replied.

"Well, there's speed walking." He pointed out. "Besides, if you're fast like this and you have others following ya, they might not be able to keep up with ya."

Sonic looked over his shoulder and slowed down until he came to a stop. "Um... Where's Taylor?" He asked, since there was no sign of her.

"See what I mean, speedy?" Sora then ran back and came back with Taylor a few minutes later.

Taylor walked over to Sonic and punched him in the gut. "That's what you get for leaving me behind." She growled.

"A great example of why you shouldn't run all the time." Sora said.

"I totally deserved that." Sonic admitted. "Anyways, I'm willing to carry Taylor if she wants me to." Sonic offered.

"Your choice." Sora said.

"Fine." Taylor agreed, and Sonic picked her up bridal style. "Whoa, what have you been eating? Your lighter than a feather!" Sonic exclaimed with surprise, and Taylor looked away, blushing. "Just shut up and run." She sighed.

Sora smiled, "Surprised me too, Sonic. Now, let's get moving."

Taylor rolled her eyes, and Sonic started running again.

Sora followed behind them.

When they got to the jail, there were security guards waiting as if they were expecting them. "Why hello, Sonic." One of them said as the other guards started taking Scourge and the others.

Sora handed them Boomer and Miles, "There ya go."

"Thank you all for your help." The guards said as they went back inside the jail.

"Your welcome." Sora said to them.

"Well, we should probably get back to Knothole." Sonic said. "Yes! Finally! Now I can take a nap!" Taylor cheered.

Sora laughed with a smile, "You sure can.

"Alright, then follow me." Sonic said as he ran back to Knothole.

Sora sighed, "Wanna take a ride?" Sora offered to Taylor.

"Yeah, I guess." Taylor replied

"Cool." Sora said, picking her up on his back like a piggyback ride. "We're off!" He then runs off after Sonic.

They finally caught up to Sonic as they arrived in Knothole. But by then, Taylor was fast asleep with her head resting on Sora's shoulder.

"She's cute when she sleeps, I won't disturb her sleep now." Sora said to himself. He then flies up to the top branch of a tree nearby and sat there. _'She said she likes sleeping in trees.' _Sora thought.

Just then, Amy saw them as she was walking by, and she quickly got out her camera and took a picture of them.

Sora faintly heard a camera go off and looks down to the ground under them.

Amy hid the camera behind her back and she waved at him. "Hi, Sora." She smiled.

"Oh hey, Amy." Sora smiled back.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, we were heading back to Knothole and I let Tay ride on my back. Along the way, she fell asleep and I don't wanna disturb her sleep so, I let her sleep on my shoulder. I'm here in the tree because she likes sleeping in trees." Sora answered.

"That's adorable!" Amy squealed.

"That's one way to doscribe it." Sora said with a faint blush, which Amy didn't see because of the distance.

"Anyways, I got to go, I'll see you later." Amy said.

"OK, see ya." Sora said.

Amy then skipped away happily.

"She seems to be in a cheery mood." Sora thought as he looked at the sky.

The sun was already starting to set

"The sun is always great to watch." Sora said to himself.

Then a few hours passed and the night began to come in.

Sora started to feel sleepy himself, but Taylor was still on his back.

Taylor was still sleeping peacefully.

He then gently placed his back, or rather Taylor's back, on the tree trunk and fell asleep.

The next morning, Taylor woke up earlier than she was used to, and her eyes widened when she saw Sora.

Sora was still sleeping peacefully.

Taylor started blushing like crazy and she stayed completely still so she wouldn't wake him up.

Sora slept for a few more minutes before waking up. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said without looking at Taylor.

"H-hi." Taylor stammered, still blushing.

"How was your sleep?" Sora asked her.

"Good." Taylor replied.

"Good, I knew you like sleeping in trees so, I got ourselves a tree." Sora said.

"Well thanks, and how did you sleep?" Taylor said.

"Great." Sora said.

"So... I'm guessing I fell asleep on our way back to knothole?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. You were sleeping so peacefully so, I didn't want to disturb ya." Sora answered. "How nice of you." Taylor said. "So what should we do now?" Taylor asked.

"Well, we have all seven emeralds now. So... I don't know." Sora answered. "... Wait... We have all the emeralds, and we took down Scourge. Didn't that old lady say that once we do that, we'll go back to the human world?" Taylor asked.

"I guess so. Get all seven emeralds and defeat the greatest evil in this world, I believe she said." Sora said.

"Do you think there's an even greater villain?" Taylor asked.

"... Maybe. Could there be a greater evil than Scrouge?" Sora questioned. "Possibly..." Taylor wondered. "Maybe we should ask Sonic what villains he face who was more difficult to defeat than Scrouge." Sora suggested. "Okay." Taylor agreed. "All right, hang on." Sora said as Taylor stayed on his back for another piggyback ride and Sora then jumped from the top and flew to where Sonic is.

Sonic was busy hiding from Amy, who was walking around looking for him.

Sora then landed where Amy was, "Hey Amy, you've seen Sonic?"

"I'm looking for him right now." Amy said.

"Ah OK. Well, we'll see ya later." Sora said as he walked away with Taylor on his back still.

"You know you can put me down now." Taylor said.

"Oh, sorry." Sora said as he puts her back on the ground.

"Thank you." Taylor said.

"I'm just used to carrying ya. Besides, you look cute when you're on my back." Sora said as he looked around.

Taylor blushed and she looked away.

"Where is Sonic?" Sora questioned as he looks around the trees.

"Psst! Over here!" Taylor heard Sonic call to them, and she turned around to see him hiding behind a barrel.

Sora heard him too and walks over to the barrel he's hiding in. He then stands by it, "Our hero, ladies and gentlemen." Sora joked to Taylor.

Taylor laughed and she walked over to them.

"So, hiding from Amy again?" Sora asked Sonic.

"Yeah..." Sonic replied. "She just won't leave me alone!"

"We can tell." Sora simply said.

"So anyways.., what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Not much. We have a question for ya. Is there any villain you faced that was more difficult than Scrouge?" Sora asked.

"Eggman maybe." Sonic said.

"Uh, anyone else?" Sora asked.

"... Enerjak..." Sonic said.

"Enerjak? Who's that?" Sora asked.

"Probably nothing to worry about, we already beat him... But..." Sonic started, "He was the most powerful villain in mobius. And he possessed Knuckles before."

"Wow, really strong indeed." Sora said.

"Yeah." Sonic sighed.

"But, he's gone now. You guys defeated him." Sora said.

"Your right." Sonic said. "So the only other one I can think of is Eggman."

"OK, we were just wondering." Sora said.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted when she saw him, and Sonic screamed like a little girl before he tripped over his feet while he was running away.

Sora slightly laughed at this, "Wow."

"Wait for me!" Amy shouted as she ran after him.

Sora watched as Amy ran after Sonic.

"Well, he's doomed." Taylor said.

"Indeed." Sora agreed.

"So, I'm wondering if there is some kind of... Other villain." Taylor said.

"Well, there will always be more villains." Sora pointed out.

"I know." Taylor said.

"Where are ya getting at? Thinking that there might be another powerful villain out there?" Sora questioned.

"You never know." Taylor said.

"Yeah, no one does." Sora agreed.

"Anyways, we shouldn't worry about that now." Taylor said.

"Of course." Sora said.

"So what should we do now?" Taylor asked.

"Uh..." Sora said, thinking.

"We could go see Tails?" Taylor suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said as the two started walking to the lab.

When they got there, Tails was running around. He ran over to the printer and he snatched a piece of paper off of it.

"What is he doing?" Sora questioned as he watched Tails.

"I'm not sure." Taylor replied as Tails dashed over to his computer and started copying files from the paper and onto the computer

"Tails? Whatcha doin?" Sora asked.

He turned around and let out a sigh of relief when he saw them. "Guys, there's something you should see." He said.

"All right." Sora said. Tails turned back to his computer and a video clip from one of his video cameras appeared. The video was only 6 seconds long, but they had time to see a shadowy hand come out of nowhere and destroy the camera, which made the video end.

"Impressive, the shadow figured out it was a camera." Sora said. "I know, these cameras are nearly invisible, it's almost impossible to find one, especially if it's in camouflage-mode..." Tails said.

"He's really smart." Sora commented.

"Then let's go and see if we can find him!" Taylor said.

"All right." Sora agreed.

"Tails, where was the camera destroyed?" Taylor asked. "A mile away from the East border of Knothole." Tails said.

"All right, let's get going." Sora said as the two left the lab.

They ran through the forest and stopped when they saw tiny peices of metal scattered in the grass. "That must have been the camera." Taylor said.

"Indeed." He then sees claw marks on the tree trunk, "Must have cut it as well."

"Well, how do we find him?" Taylor wondered aloud.

"Not sure yet. It looks like the marks was made when the claws came from above the camera." Sora said.

"Let me try something." Taylor said as she walked over to the tree and unsheathed her claws. She traced the marks in the tree with her claws and a look of confusion crossed her face. "They seem similar to mine somehow..." She said.

"Similar? That's spooky." Sora said.

"Yeah..." Taylor mumbled as she kept looking at her claws. "Anyways, look around the tree for any other clues." Taylor said

"Right." Sora agreed as he looks around the area around the tree.

Taylor sheathed her claws and she circled the tree, looking for something else.

"See anything yet, Tay?" Sora asked as he looks in some bushes.

"Nothing yet." Taylor said as she jumped in the tree to look.

Sora looks in the bushes some more before noticing something at the corner of his eyes. He turns to look at it, seeing something in shadow black. "I don't think that was there before..."

"What?" Taylor asked as she hung upside down from a tree branch.

"Over there." Sora said, pointing the shadow black... handle?

Taylor dropped down from the tree and landed soundlessly on the ground. "What the heck is that?" She asked as she walked over to it.

"It looks like a handle for a sword." Sora answered.

Taylor got close enough to it, and she poked the handle curiously.

Sora walks over, "But, why is it here?"

"Because it's mine." Someone said from the dark shadows.

Suddenly, the sword flies over their heads and into a hand that belongs to a wolf with black fur, crimson eyes, wearing midnight blue gloves, black combat boots and a dark grey jacket.

"Who the hell are you?" Taylor growled.

The wolf sheathes his sword on his back, "I was about to ask you two the same thing. Name's Cyclone the Wolf."

"Well, you don't need to know anything about us, you look like trouble." Taylor said as she unsheathed her claws.

"Maybe, maybe not. Which one do you two think, Sora and Taylor?" Cyclone questioned, crossing his arms across his chest.

Taylor looked at Sora and then turned back to Cyclone in surprise, but she didn't say anything

"How do I know you two? Simple, I've been watching you two for some time." Cyclone said.

"Stalker much?" Taylor commented.

"No, not a stalker. I just happen to catch you two either walking around the forest or in a battle. So I thought, maybe I should test my strength against you two." Cyclone corrected.

"Oh, so it's a fight you want?" Taylor asked. "Well bring. It. On."

Cyclone cracked his knuckles, "All right. Your move first."

Taylor lifted a tree out of the ground with her mind and threw it at Cyclone.

Cyclone swings both his hands down in a cross slash, claws unsheathed, cuts the tree into multiple pieces.

Taylor's eyes widened in shock, but she shook it off as she ran at him with her own claws unsheathed.

Cyclone ran at her as well and delivers a barrage of slashes at her.

She blocked the attacks and started slashing her claws at him as well.

Cyclone blocked her attacks as well and kicks her back, "Not bad." Sora then came at him and swung his blade, making Cyclone jump back. He then helps Taylor up to her feet.

"Thanks." She said to Sora.

"No problem." He then ran at Cyclone.

Cyclone then brought out his sword and dashed towards him.

The two then collide and disappeared, reappears and disappears again while colliding blades around the area.

Cyclone managed to catch Sora off-balance and he knocked him down.

Sora quickly recovered and swung at Cyclone, making him jump back.

"You two are pretty strong." Cyclone said.

"Thanks." Sora said back.

"But..." Let's see if you can handle this!" Cyclone shouted as he charged up a dark energy around him, and a wave of black energy shot out towards Sora and Taylor, and they were both knocked off their feet.

Sora recovered, grabbed Taylor and vanished along with her.

Cyclone stopped the attack and looked around for them.

Sora and Taylor reappeared behind a tree a few feet away from Cyclone, "You all right, Tay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"All right. I see trees, both of us are tree climbers, I believe a surprise attack is in order?" Sora suggested.

"Yes." Taylor agreed as they started climbing the trees.

The two then appeared in the trees above Cyclone, Taylor on his left and Sora on his right. Taylor then unsheathed her claws and Sora readies his blade. The two then jumped down at Cyclone and swung at him.

But Cyclone noticed them and he jumped out of the way, then he shot a blast of dark energy at them and they were thrown into trees.

Sora grabbed Taylor and landed on his back on the ground, Taylor laying on his chest. "Well, that was unexpected."

Taylor started blushing again and Cyclone walked over to them. "You seem to care about Taylor more than yourself." He said.

"That's because I put my friends first." Sora said to him.

Cyclone grinned. "Interesting... So if I were to take her away right now..." He started as he roughly grabbed Taylor and held her so she couldn't move. "... What would you do?"

Sora instantly responded with vanishing and reappeared to punch Cyclone in the face, stunning him. He then grabbed Cyclone by his head and vanished along with only Cyclone. The two then reappeared with Sora slamming him into a tree. "Is that good enough?" Sora questioned.

Cyclone spit some blood out of his mouth and he just grinned again. "Yes, it is." He responded as he stood up.

"Good." Sora simply said.

"And that was fun, seeing how strong you really are when something bad happens to your friend." Cyclone said.

"Your welcome." Sora simply said to him.

Then Cyclone quickly shot another blast of energy at him.

Sora fired one of his own and the two blasts collided, blowing the two away.

Taylor caught Sora with her mind and put him back on the ground a safe distance away from Cyclone.

"Thanks, Tay." Sora said.

"No problem." Taylor replied.

Sora then walked over and helped her up from the ground, "There ya go."

"And thank you." Taylor said.

"No problem." Sora then looks around, "Where did he go?" He notices that Cyclone is gone.

"He got away?" Taylor groaned.

"Well, he just wanted to test our strength." Sora pointed out.

"So... What now?" Taylor asked.

"Go back and tell Tails what we found." Sora suggested.

"Alright, that seems like a smart idea." Taylor said.

"All right." Sora said as the two headed back to the lab.

When they got there, Tails was at his computer, typing away.

"Hey, Tails." Sora said as the two walked over to him.

"Guys! Half of the cameras have been destroyed in less than five minutes!" Tails exclaimed. "Did you find out who it is?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. He's a black wolf named Cyclone." Sora answered.

"Cyclone? Never heard of him." Tails said.

"Must be new here." Sora pointed out.

"I told you!" Taylor said. "I told you there might be another villain!"

"You did." Sora said.

Just then, another security camera shut off. "Another one is destroyed!" Tails exclaimed.

"He's really fast." Sora said.

"Is there any other video footage?" Taylor asked.

"Hopefully, he didn't get all of them." Sora said.

"I have two videos recorded before they were destroyed-" "save the files to your desktop, and we'll look at them later. For now, we should just watch the cameras that we have left." Taylor said, cutting off Tails

"Good idea." Sora agreed.

Tails quickly saved the videos to his desktop and then they started watching the cameras.

"All right, let's see what the rest are doing." Sora said as they looked at the cameras.

Suddenly, two cameras went off at the same time, and Tails immidiately saved the last few seconds of the video before they were destroyed. "How is that possible?! Those cameras are nowhere close to each other!" Tails exclaimed.

"He must have superspeed." Sora said.

"No way, those cameras are located on different sides of the forest! Even Sonic or Shadow can't go that fast!" Tails exclaimed. Taylor tapped her chin in thought. "What if... There's more than one Cyclone?" Taylor asked. "Or at least, a minion or something?"

"Like, two of himself attacking the cameras at the same time." Sora suggested.

"Yeah. Tails, let's watch the video footage." Taylor said.

"Yeah, we should." Sora agreed.

"Ok, give me a sec." Tails said as he clicked a button, and a video footage popped up. It showed just a normal forest background, when something black destroyed the camera. "Stop, Tails go back 2 seconds and put it in slow motion." Taylor said, and Tails did what she said. "Now pause it. And zoom in." Tails did that and Taylor looked at the black hand reaching out at the camera. "Sora,what does that look like to you?" She asked.

"It looks black like a shadow." Sora pointed out.

"Exactly. You can see it slightly faded and see-through, a shadow. Now, Tails, were there any cameras watching our fight?" Taylor asked. "A fight?" Tails asked. "Just look for more video footage in your computer." Taylor said.

"A shadow... he's able to create shadows?" Sora questioned.

"Well, he's able to create dark energy, he might also be able to create shadows. And I think that he's taking out all the cameras so he can attack Knothole without anyone knowing." Taylor said.

"Sneaky wolf." Sora said.

"...should we warn the freedom fighters?" Tails questioned. "Does he seem like a threat?"

"Could be. He just wanted to test our strength." Sora said.

"Plus, he's destroying all your security cameras, does that seem threatening?" Taylor questioned.

"Don't know for sure." Sora answered.

"Well, I'm not going to sit around and wait for your decision, I want action-" she started, but she became quiet as she slowly lifted her ears.

Sora looked at her, "Something wrong?" He asked while whispering.

She ignored him as she slowly looked over her shoulder towards the wall. She picked up a test tube from a table beside her and then she spun on her heels, throwing it against the wall and causing it to break. Suddenly, a shadow shaped like Cyclone jumped out of it's hiding place in the other shadows and headed for the window. "A spy!" Taylor shouted as she ran after it.

Sora ran after her as she chased the shadow.

The shadow made it to the window and slipped out, but that didn't stop them as Taylor jumped right through the window and flew after it.

Sora followed by also jumping through the window and flying after the two.

"How do we catch a shadow?" Taylor called to Sora.

"Uh..." Sora said, unable to answer.

"Let's just follow It then." Taylor said. She spotted the shadow In front of a tree, and she tackled it, but she forgot it was a shadow and she just faceplanted into the tree.

"Almost." Sora then moved her away from the tree, "Aww, your pretty face got hurt.

Taylor blushed and she looked in another direction. "I'm fine." She mumbled. "Where's the shadow?"

Sora looks around, "Must have disappeared after you tried to tackle it."

"Yeah, that was a stupid decision." Taylor said as she rubbed her cheek, which had a small scratch on it.

"Here." Sora then places his hand on the scratch on her cheek and a green aura comes from his hand, healing the scratch.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Taylor asked.

"I learned that from the emerald, it healed my wounds during our battle with Scrouge." Sora answered.

"Oh wow." Taylor said.

"Yeah. So, what now?" Sora questioned.

"We need to to back to Knothole and warn the freedom fighters to be ready if Cyclone really IS planning an attack." Taylor said.

"Yeah. So, what now?" Sora questioned.

"Got it." The two then headed back.

Tails was waiting for them at the entrance of his lab.

"Hey, Tails." Sora said as the two walked up to them. "Did you get the spy?" Tails asked. "Sadly, no. He got away." Sora answered. "Oh no, then if that shadow makes it back to Cyclone, then he'll know what to expect." Tails said. "Damn!" Sora growled, punching his palm with his right fist.

"Great! Just great!" Taylor exclaimed sarcastically.

"What should we do now?" Sora asked.

"Wait for him. I'll go tell Sonic and the others." Tails said as he twisted his tails and flew away.

"Got it." Sora said.

"Where should we watch for him?" Taylor asked.

"Up in the trees?" Sora suggested.

"Ok." Taylor agreed as they started climbing the trees.

"All right, now we wait." Sora said to himself.

They were probably up in that tree for an hour, but so far they didn't see anything.

Sora was sleeping peacefully, since he fell asleep ten minutes ago.

Taylor was staring down at the forest, thinking about a bunch of strategies to take Cyclone down.

Sora was still sleeping, or so she thought. "Still thinking?" He asked as he was waking up.

"Yeah, I've come up with three options on how to take him down. First, the other freedom fighters get rid of any other shadows that are around here and we go after Cyclone. Second, we split up with a team of freedom fighters each and protect different sides of Knothole, if one of us happens to see Cyclone, then half of the freedom fighters, including us will fight him. Third, we evacuate everyone from Knothole and deal with Cyclone ourselves." Taylor said.

"All of them are good. But, I'm leaning more towards either the first one or the third one." Sora said.

"Then we should ask the freedom fighters for their opinion." Taylor said.

"Good idea." Sora agreed.

The two ran back to the center of knothole, where Tails had gathered all of the freedom fighters.

"Huh, everyone's here." Sora commented.

"Can I get everyone's attention, please!" Taylor shouted, and everyone turned to look at her

Sora looks around for any possible interruptions as she is gonna speak.

"We came up with a plan to stop the possible threat. Two actually, we came to ask which one you like better. #1) freedom fighters fight the shadow minions that may be lurking around while me and Sora fight Cyclone. 2#) you guys evacuate everyone from Knothole and we fight him ourselves." Taylor said.

"The majority of whichever choice is chosen is the one we're doing, no complaints." Sora added.

"Raise your hand if you want #1." Taylor said, and several hands flew into the air.

"All right, puts your hands down." Sora said and the raised hands lowered themselves back down.

"Now what about 2?" Taylor asked, and some other people put their hands in the air.

"Looks like a tie." Sora said.

"I have an idea... How about some of the freedom fighters evacuate the people and protect them, and the rest of the freedom fighters fight the shadows. Then you and I battle Cyclone." Taylor suggested.

"Combining the two is better than one alone. I'm all for it." Sora agreed.

"Me too." Everyone started saying as they agreed. "Ok, good. Sora, start dividing up the teams, I'm going to go back on lookout." Taylor said.

"Right." Sora said. After a few minutes, he divided the teams up. "All right, team 1 will evacuate the people and protect them and team 2 will be handling the shadows." Sora announced to them.

Taylor was sitting on the top of a tree, glaring down at the forest.

"Get going!" Sora ordered, the teams heading off to their objectives as Sora headed back to Taylor.

"He hasn't shown up yet..." Taylor muttered.

Sora then climbed up the tree Taylor is in, "Hey."

"Hey." She replied.

"Anything new?" He asked.

"Not yet..." Taylor said.

"All right." Sora said, looking around.

"Just keep your eye our for anything suspicious." Taylor said.

"Got it." Sora agreed as he continued to look around. Just then, there were shadows starting to appear around Knothole.

"Looks like it's starting." Sora pointed out as he saw the shadows.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Taylor asked. "Yeah. team 1 should have evacuated the people and is now protecting them from any threat and Team 2 will be handling the shadows." Sora recapped.

"So now we have to find Cyclone." Taylor said.

"Right." Sora agreed. They jumped down from the tree and ran away to go find Cyclone.

"Where could he be? He might not be near Knothole." Sora questioned.

"Probably watching from the sidelines or something." Taylor answered.

"Maybe." Sora simply said as they looked around.

Just then, a blast of dark energy shot right towards them, and they leapt out of the way just in time.

"There he is." Sora said.

Cyclone glared at them, and he charged his hands with black energy. "Interfering with my plans?" He asked.

"No, we're just walking by." Sora sarcastically said as he charged his hands with electricity.

"Sure. Now, move out of my way or I will kill you where you stand." He warned.

"You must be dumber than I thought." Sora said.

"It's your funeral." Cyclone growled as he fired another dark blast at them.

The two jumped out of the way and Sora ran at them, firing lightning bolts.

Taylor lifted up a huge rock with her mind and she threw it at him

Sora then jumps on top of the boulder and grabs it, then throws it at Cyclone like a speeding train.

Cyclone then sidestepped out of the way and the boulder sped right past him. It went through several trees behind him before it came to a stop.

"He's fast." Sora said to himself.

Cyclone then threw fast spheres of dark energy at Sora.

Sora then intercepted them with neon cannons, making dark neon fireworks.

Cyclone jumped back and then he sent a bunch of his shadows at them.

Sora took out his sword and slashed and sliced through the shadows that came at him.

Taylor unsheathed her claws and ran at Cyclone, slashing her claws at any shadows that came near her.

Sora then landed on the ground and also ran at Cyclone.

Taylor slashed her claws at him, but he dodged the attack and grabbed her wrist to flip her over his shoulder.

Sora then swiped and slash at him a couple of times, but the last swing got the blade in between Cyclone's hands that has his claws unshealthed. The next thing Sora knew, Cyclone breaks the blade into multiple pieces. Sora was surprised at this turn of events.

"Dude, your running out of weapons!" Taylor exclaimed before she jumped at Cyclone and spun around, slashing her claws at Cyclone.

"I think I've noticed that, Tay." Sora said as he spins and delivers a kick at Cyclone.

Cyclone grabbed Sora's foot before he could land the kick and he knocked him back. Then he dodged Taylor's attacks and then kicked her legs out from under her, which made her fall over.

Sora then recovered and dashed at Cyclone, throwing his sword handle at him as he dashed.

Cyclone caught the handle and threw it back at him.

Sora dodged it and jumped at him, delivering a punch.

Cyclone took the hit, but countered by elbowing him in the head.

Sora took the blow, only to also counter with a hard punch to the stomach.

Cyclone stumbled back, but he shot a huge blast of dark energy at him.

Sora blocked the blast, however, it pushed him back.

Taylor jumped to her feet and charged at Cyclone, but he fired another blast at Taylor. She jumped over the blast and tackled Cyclone.

Sora also ran at Cyclone and delivered a kick to his head.

Cyclone threw Taylor off of him and jumped away from them to recover.

Sora quickly ran to catch Taylor and puts her back on her feet.

"Thanks." Taylor said.

"No problem." Sora said.

Cyclone then ran at them again with his claws unsheathed.

Sora then ran at him as well.

Cyclone slashed his claws at Sora.

Sora dodged the slashes and delivers a barrage of punches at Cyclone.

Cyclone dodged them as well and then he jumped back, sending a whole bunch of shadows at them again.

Sora punched and kicked through the shadows that came at him, then finished them with a wind blast, blowing them away.

Taylor unsheathed her claws again and ran through the shadows, defeating the ones that stood in her way.

Sora then fired some lightning bolts at Cyclone.

Cyclone dodged the attacks and then Taylor jumped at him.

Sora dived down at him as Taylor jumped at Cyclone.

But when they got close enough, Cyclone shot another strong blast of dark energy at them.

Sora puts his arms up in front of himself to block the blast, but was still blown away.

Taylor had nothing to defend herself with and she was thrown back into a tree.

Sora landed on his feet, surprisingly like a mile away from the two. "The blast was stronger than I thought." He then starts to run back to the fight.

"I had enough of this!" Taylor shouted as her eyes turned red and she jumps to her feet.

Sora was running back as he felt Taylor's energy rise up, "Looks like she's gonna use it again.

Taylor turned into her mega form and she charged at Cyclone with her claws unsheathed.

Sora then jumped up and flew to the fight after running for a bit.

Taylor and Cyclone were both slashing their claws at each other, and Taylor was slightly winning the fight.

Sora then arrived to see the two in a heated claw battle.

Cyclone slashed his claws at her head, but Taylor ducked and clawed him across the face.

"Ouch." Sora thought.

Cyclone powered up dark energy spheres in his hands and threw them at Taylor, but she dodged all of them effortlessly.

Sora watches as she moves without any effort to dodge.

Then Cyclone shot another dark blast at her, but she jumped out of the way and uppercut kicked his jaw

"Wow." Sora thought.

And before Cyclone could do anything else, Taylor hit a pressure point on his neck which made both his arms go limp.

"Game. Set. Match." Sora said to himself.

"Your finished, now give up." Taylor growled at Cyclone.

"That would be a good idea, Cyclone." Sora agreed.

"no way in hell." Cyclone growled as he then disappeared as a shadow.

"And he escapes. Well, at least we stop him for now." Sora said.

"He was actually quite challenging. Way more than Scourge was..." Taylor said.

"Definitely." Sora agreed.

Taylor then lifted her ears toward Knothole. "i still hear shadows." she said.

"Then let's get going." Sora said.

Taylor and Sora ran to Knothole to see it was still under attack.

"Guess the shadows don't disappear with him." Sora said."Yeah, let's help." Taylor said as she ran towards a group of shadows that were fighting the freedom fighters.

Sora ran torwards the group of shadows as well.

Taylor lifted up a bunch of rocks and stones and she threw them at the shadows.

Sora punched and kicked any shadows that came at him.

Taylor unsheathed her claws and slashed them at the shadows, which made them run away.

"Nice job, Tay." Sora said.

"Right back at ya." Taylor replied.

Sora smiled at her.

Taylor smiled back at him, but then she turned back to normal and passed out... Again.

Sora quickly caught her and puts her on his back like a piggyback ride... again.

Taylor slightly smiled and she felt... safe with him around.

Sora then walked over to the others, "You guys all right?" They nodded their heads yes. "All right, half of you search around here for anymore of those shadows and the other half go and get the others to bring the citizens back." They nodded their heads yes again and went off to their objectives as Sora walked off.

**(Sora: Aww, Tay feels safe with him around. :3)**

Tails then flew over to them. "great job today." Tails said.

"Thanks." Sora replied.

"Your welcome." Tails smiled before he ran back to his lab.

Sora then walked and flew up to the top branch of a tree, sits down on it and watches the sky.

just then a cold breeze blew by and Taylor snuggled closer to Sora for warmth.

Sora blushed a bit, "It's cold for her. Maybe.. wait, I still might have my fire powers, but only at small degrees." Sora thought. He then focused a bit to raise his body heat a bit, making it warmer for Taylor.

Taylor seemed to enjoy the warmth and she rested her head on his shoulder again.

Sora blushed a bit more while smiling.

Taylor was still sleeping peacefully against him a little while later. Sora still looked up at the sky with the faint blush on his face still.

Amy was watching them from another tree with binoculars and fangirling about how kawaii they looked.

Sora smiled as he looked at Taylor on his shoulder, "So cute, like a kitty. Or baby fox." Sora thought.

Amy squealed as she quickly took a picture and hid behind the tree so she couldnt be seen.

Sora then heard a squeal and looked around, only to see nothing.

Amy looked at the picture and it. was. adorable.

Sora then shrugged it off and looks back at the sky.

A few hours later, Taylor started waking up, but she was too tired to open her eyes, and she still clung to Sora, not knowing that it was him.

Sora faintly blushes and looks at her.

She curled up against him and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her.

Sora's blush intensifies as he was getting pulled closer.

Finally, Taylor opened her eyes and she froze when she saw Sora. Her face turned red and her eyes shown with confusion.

Sora was frozen as well, unable to move as he stared at Taylor.

Taylor slowly started to let go of Sora, and she looked away, blushing her head off. "s-s-sorry... I-I-I didnt mean t-to..." Taylor stammered.

Sora took a small breath, "Uh, it's- it's fine, T-Tay. I guess you were having a dream and weren't in control of your actions for a moment." He replied.

Taylor then pulled her ears down in front of her face.

Sora then looked up at the sky, "You know, if we did... connect, that would be a memory I'll always remember."

"Connect?" Taylor repeated.

"Well you know, kissed." Sora corrected himself.

Taylor blushed even more, if that was possible, and she looked at the ground in thought.

Sora then looked at the sky, thinking about it as well. Amy ran away since they weren't looking, and she dove behind a bush to take cover.

Sora heard a fain rustling sound and looks around, only to see nothing again.

Taylor heard it loud and clear and she turned around to see the bush.

"You heard it too, right?" Sora asked her.

"Of course I heard it." Taylor said as she pointed to the bush.

Sora then jumps down to the bush, "Who's there?"

"It's not a shadow, I can hear breathing." Taylor said.

"Yeah, me too." Sora agreed.

Amy just stayed quiet as she kept hiding.

"Who's there?" Sora asked whoever was in the bush.

Just then, Amy threw a snowball at him and Taylor, which distracted them and gave her time to run away.

Sora only saw a glimpse of pink before it disappears.

"After it!" Taylor snapped as she started flying after her.

Sora quickly follows her by flying as well.

Amy hid behind a tree and waited for them to fly by.

However, Sora was leaning on the same tree next to her. "Hi, Amy." Sora said.

Amy jumped five feet in the air and looked at him in surprise.

"I can sense other energies." Sora simply said. "So... mind telling me why you're here?"

"I'm just taking a walk." Amy lied.

"Uh huh, why did you run from us then?" Sora questioned.

"Uhhhhh..." Amy trailed off.

"Of course, you were spying on us." He then sees a camera in her hand, "Did... did you take photos of us?"

"... No..." Amy said as she slowly started backing away.

Sora then pulls out the photos from behind his back, "Then, what are these?"

Amy's eyes widened. "How did you-?!" She exclaimed and Taylor took the pictures from Sora, looking at them. Her face turned red and she just stared at them in complete shock.

"I took them when you were against the tree. It wasn't hard." Sora answered. He then looks at Taylor, "You all right?" He then looks at the photos.

"Is that really what I looked like...?" Taylor questioned.

"You sleeping like that? Yeah, pretty much. It's cute." Sora answered.

"N-no it's not." Taylor said, her face still red.

"It is. These are pretty good pics, Amy." Sora said.

"Thanks." Amy smiled.

"But, make sure to ask first." Sora joked.

"Sure." Amy chuckled. "What are we supposed to do with these pictures?" Taylor asked as she pointed to the pictures.

"Keep them?" Sora suggested.

"Yeah!" Amy cheered.

"Then, we keep them." Sora said as he took the photos.

"You guys look so cute together in these pictures." Amy smiled.

"Oh, thanks." Sora said with a faint blush.

"Anyways, I have to go, I'll see you later." Amy said before she walked back to Knothole.

"OK, see ya." Sora said to her as he puts the photos in his pocket.

"You were blushing." Taylor said.

"So were you." Sora said back.

"Touché." Taylor said.

"Well, uh..." Sora said, thinking.

"So what should we do now?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I have a question I would like to ask ya." Sora suggested.

"Go ahead." Taylor said.

"Earlier, back when we were up in the tree, what were you dreaming about?" Sora asked.

Taylor seemed caught off-guard by the question, but she rubbed the back of her head in thought. "Well... I just remember someone else in the dream. I couldn't tell who it was, but I just got a feeling it was someone important to me." She replied quietly.

"Guess it was someone from your past." Sora guessed.

"I don't know..." Taylor said.

"Well, must have been someone you were close to." Sora muttered. "I was just curious." He said.

"That's adorable." Taylor smirked. "Anyways, I'm bored." She said.

"I figured you would be." Sora said.

"Yeah, now let's go find something to do." Taylor said.

"All right." Sora agreed as they headed back to Knothole.

When they got there, they saw Bunnie, Mighty and Knuckles fixing up some of the damages done to Knothole from the shadow attack.

"We should help out." Sora suggested.

"Ok." Taylor agreed.

Sora then went to help Bunnie out, "Hey, Bunnie. Need any help?"

"Nah, I'm alright, sugar." Bunnie replied as she lifted up a stack of wood with her robotic arm. "But the boys might need some help with puttin' the new roof on that house." Bunnie said as she pointed to Mighty and Knuckles working on the roof.

"All right." He then went over to Knuckles and Mighty, "Hey, guys. Need help with the roof?"

"Sure, join the party." Mighty said.

Sora then "joined the party" in fixing the roof while Taylor helped out with her telekinesis.

When they were done, the roof looked good as new. "Perfect, now a wall in Antoine's house caved in, do you mind helping out with that?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't mind, let's get going." Sora answered.

"Oh joy, Antoine..." Taylor said sarcastically as they went to his house.

"This should be interesting." Sora thought as they approached Antonio's house.

Antoine was there complaining to Sonic about his house until he saw them. "Thank goodness your here!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah." Sora simply said in response.

Then they started getting to work.

When they finished, the wall was fully fixed.

"Nice job guys." Mighty said as he inspected the house.

"Yeah." Sora agreed.

"So, I heard Tails say he set up a new training thing, why don't you go check it out?" Mighty suggested.

"Sure." Sora answered.

"Cool! Let's go and see if he's at his lab!" Taylor exclaimed as she started dragging Sora to Tails' lab.

"You don't have to drag me everywhere." Sora said as he hopped up to his feet and followed her.

"Well it's how I get you places faster." Taylor joked.

"Funny as usual." Sora said with a smile.

"Your welcome." She chuckled as they arrived at the lab.

The two entered the lab, "Hey, Tails."

"Oh hey guys." Tails smiled.

"I hear you have a new training... thing." Sora said.

"Oh, right! I was going to tell you, but i was busy. Anyways, follow me." He said as he walked towards the back door.

The two followed Tails to the back door.

Outside, there was a huge obstacle course that looked like a giant playground of death. "Nice." Taylor said.

"Wow." Sora said.

"This looks fun." Taylor said.

"Indeed it is." Sora agreed.

"There is a lot of traps as well, so be careful." Tails added.

"Got it." Sora said.

"Lets go!" Taylor cheered as she entered the obstacle course.

Sora follows her through the entrance of the obstacle course.

There were monkey bar looking things with arrow launchers on the sides for the first obstacle.

"Huh, this is different." Sora commented.

"You want to go first?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered as he started going across.

Also, i need to go for a while again, ill be back later :3)  
"You know, there's an easier way to get across." Taylor said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yep." Taylor said as she jumped on top of the monkey bars out of range from the arrows and ran to the other side.

Sora then jumped on top of the monkey bars and ran across as well.

"Whats next?" Taylor wondered aloud.

"We'll see, won't we?" Sora said.

Just then, a knife was thrown at Taylor from the side, and it was so close to her face that it cut a strand of hair off of her head before it hit the wall beside her.

Sora gets in front of her, "That was too close."

"Think Tails tried too hard to make a good obstycle course?" Taylor asked as she located where the knife came from.

"Guess so." Suddenly, another knife flew at Sora's head.

But before it could hit him, Taylor caught the blade of the knife in between her fingers.

"Nice catch." Sora commented.

"thanks." Taylor said as she threw the knife back at the launcher, which hit it perfectly and destroyed it.

"Nice shooting." He then notices her hand bleeding and gently held it to heal it.

Taylor blushed and she watched as her hand healed.

The blood was gone as well as the cut when he lets go of her hand, "There we are."

"Thanks." Taylor said as she looked at her hand while she was still blushing.

"Welcome. Let's get moving." Sora said as the two continued on ahead.

They then reached a long, narrow tunnel.

"A tunnel?" Sora asked.

"Okay. Its either one of those shrinking tunnels that can crush you, or a tunnel that collapses and crushes you." Taylor said. "Unless there isn't a trap."

"Let me go first." Sora said as he entered the tunnel.

"Be careful." Taylor said before she followed him.

"I will." Sora said as his voice echoed in the tunnel.

Taylor kept her ears pricked in case something was going to happen.

"Hear anything?" Sora asked her in a quiet voice.

"I hear something, but its very faint." Taylor said as her ears twitched.

"Best if we hurry." Sora suggested.

"Yeah." Taylor agreed.

The two then sped up through the tunnel. Just then the tunnel started getting smaller the more they walked. "You maybe be right about the crushing tunnel theory." Sora said.

"Of course I was right!" Taylor said.

"OK, OK. Let's just hurry and get out of here." Sora said.

The two then started going faster to get to the end.

"Tails got a bit too creative with the traps." Sora pointed out.

"This isn't like him to set such dangerous traps though." Taylor said.

"True." Sora agreed.

"I think someone sabotaged this thing." Taylor said.

"If so, how did they do it?" Sora questioned.

"... Could it have been the shadows?" Taylor suggested. "They could have easily gotten in and turned this place into a living death trap."

"Right. We need to get out of here, fast." Sora said.

"You can say that again." Taylor said as the tunnel started crushing them.

"Tay! Go ahead of me!" Sora said, letting Taylor go first out of the tunnel.

Taylor made it to the end and she jumped out of the tunnel.

Sora slid out of the tunnel, "That was close."

"Too close, we could have died." Taylor said.

"Yeah." Sora agreed as he got to his feet.

"So whats next?" Taylor asked.

"We'll just have to see for ourselves." Sora answered as the two continued onward.

They walked down the hallway until they saw a shadow up ahead.

"There's one!" Sora said as the two ran after it.

The shadow ran into a random room.

Sora and Taylor ran into the same room as the shadow.

Just then the door behind them closed and the shadow disappeared.

"Oh great. Tay, stay near me." Sora said.

"No problem." Taylor said. Just then, water started pouring into the small room from a pipe on the ceiling.

"Great, trying to drown us probably." Sora said.

"Huh. Well, the door's locked, so... When there is no doors, just make one!" Taylor said as she charged at the wall, only for her to hit it and fall back. "Ow, ow, ow! Big mistake, walls are made out of steel."

Sora helps Taylor up, "All right, so we can't make one. There has to be something that unlocks the door in here somewhere." Sora said.

The water was now up to their knees. "Do you think Sonic would be screaming if he was here?" Taylor joked.

"He'll be screaming his head off." Sora said while laughing.

"I would love to see that." Taylor chuckled.

"Yeah, but now is not the time." Sora said as he looks around the room. The water was rising fast. "Great, we're going to die." Taylor sighed. "It was nice knowing ya, pal." Taylor said as she shook Sora's hand.

"Not yet, Tay." Sora said as he looks around quicker to see a lever on the roof. However, the water already pass their heads and the room was almost flooded completely.

They swam to the top of the room to get more air, but the room already filled up with water.

"Fast water." Sora commented.

Taylor nodded in agreement.

Sora then started to swim to the lever he saw, but it wasn't where he saw it. "Huh?"

Taylor had swam over to the locked door and was trying to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge.

Sora dove underwater to find it at the farthest corner away from him.

Taylor pulled on the door in an attempt to get it open, but she was loosing oxygen fast from the effort and she started choking on the water.

Sora was about to go for the lever, but turns around to see Taylor choking. He then quickly swam over to her and surprised her by grabbing her shoulders and kissing her on the lips, giving her more oxygen.

Taylor's eyes widened in shock and she started blushing like crazy.

Sora then breaks the kiss and quickly swam over to the lever, pulling it down and the water drained away.

Taylor was still in shock, trying to process what just happened. "Y-you kissed me." She finally managed to say.

"Yeah. It was the only way to give you oxygen. Besides, I wanted to kiss ya for awhile now, but never saw the right time." Sora said as he walked over to her.

**(TBG: *squeals* Awwwwwww! :D)**  
Taylor's face turned red and she lightly bopped him on the head. "You could have at least gave me a warning." She said.

"I would have, but all you would have heard was gibberish." Sora said with a blush.

"Hilarious." Taylor chuckled. "But, we're still trapped in the room, how do we get out?" She asked.

Sora walks over to the door and turns the knob, finding it still locked. "Must be a separate switch to open it."

"Or there's a key hidden somewhere." Taylor added

"That too." Sora agreed as he looks around.

"Or..." Taylor said as she turned towards the door. "Open sesame!"

Sora looks at her with a funny look, "What are ya-" The two then heard a click from the door and it opens. "Never mind." Sora said as the two exited the room.

"I can't believe that worked!" Taylor said happily.

"Yeah. We should get moving." Sora said.

"Ok, ok fine." Taylor said as she flipped her wet hair out of her face. "And look out for that shadow."

"Right." Sora agreed as the two continued.

They kept going until they spotted the shadow again.

"There it is!" Sora said as the two chased after it again.

"Be careful where it leads you though." Taylor said as they kept chasing it.

"Got it." Sora agreed.

It suddenly jumped through a little hole in the ceiling and Taylor went after it, completely forgetting what she just said a second ago. Luckily, she was small enough to fit into the hole, and she chased it like a cat chasing a mouse into an air shaft.

"Yeah, don't follow where it goes." Sora said to himself as he follows the sounds of the two.

The shadow was faster than Taylor thought it would be, and she flew after it faster just so it could make a sharp turn and leave her to slam into the wall at full-speed. She did this several other times, each time she hit the wall made a loud thud sound.

Sora followed the thud sounds through the hallway, "Wow, that's a lot of thuds."

Finally, Taylor tackled the shadow and slashed her claws through it, which made it fade away. Taylor came to a stop to catch her breath and she rubbed her head, which had a bump on it from flying into all of those walls. But just then, she saw a huge black cloud of shadows zoom towards her and everything got quiet.

Sora heard the quietness, "Tay?" He then jumped up and punch a hole into the air shaft to enter.

There was no one there, except a lost shadow that saw Sora and ran away."Hey!" Sora said as he ran after it.

The shadow ran down the path that Taylor was chasing the other shadow, and there were small craters on the walls in the places that Taylor ran into before.

"Where is the shadow going?" Sora thought as he continued to chase the shadow.

The shadow kept going until it jumped through an open airshaft and into a dark room.

Sora follows it inside the room.

The shadow easily blends in with the dark and it escapes.

"Damn." Sora said to himself.

"Who's there?" Someone asked.

"Sora." Sora simply answered the voice.

"... This is cyclone."

"Cyclone?" Sora questioned.

"Yes." It replied.

"Well Cyclone, where am I?" Sora asked.

Cyclone said nothing, and then he shot a blast of dark energy at him.

Sora dodged it, "Where's Tay?" He asked.

"She's alive, if that's what your wondering." Cyclone replied. "As for her location, I'd rather not say. That would just ruin the fun."

"Where is she!?" Sora demanded, running at him.

Cyclone shot another dark energy blast at him. "Why do you want to know so badly?" He challenged.

Sora jumped above the blast and pinned Cyclone to the ground upon landing, "I care about my friends, I said this before!"

Cyclone kicked Sora off of him and he jumped to his feet. "Your pathetic." He growled.

Sora jumped up to his feet, "No, I'm not. Now where's Tay?" Sora growled back.

"Figure that out yourself." Cyclone replied.

"Wrong answer!" Sora said as he ran at him.

"No. Right answer." Cyclone said as he disappeared into the darkness.

"No!" Sora yelled as he sees Cyclone disappear.

All of the shadows start disappearing as well until Sora was left alone in the room.

Sora then dropped on his knees and yelled at the top of his lungs, the yell echoing in the room.

Tails, who was outside the obstacle, was hacking into the controls and trying to get in when he heard Sora. "What was that?" Sonic asked as he walked over to him.

Sora's yell died down as he looks down to the floor, which he then sees something under his right knee. He moves his knee and picks it up... it was Taylor's beanie.  
"I will find you..." Sora said under his breath and puts her beanie in his backpack.

* * *

**TBG: CLIFFHANGER!**

**wow, his chapter had over 21,000 words! Woo-hoo!**

**anyways, I can't write anymore so I'm just going to stop talking lol XP**

**bye :3**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(Sonic does not belong to me)**


End file.
